Prédateurs
by Mumtaz
Summary: Pour assouvir sa vengeance, elle a vendu son âme au diable. Prise dans les filets du prédateur, la chute sera vertigineuse...LV/OC, violence et scènes explicites. VOIR NOTE PROFIL
1. Prologue

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (d'ailleurs je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M (lemon dés ce prologue)

**NdA:** Ha, ha! Me revoilà!

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est un peu mon bébé pour tout dire.

Les reviews sont mon seul salaire!

XxX

**Prologue**

_20 mars 1976_

Un reste de bougies finissait de fondre dans le candélabre en argent terni. L'atmosphère de la pièce était si saturée de sueur et d'encens qu'elle en devenait poisseuse et oppressante. Alanguie sur le torse de son Maître comme une chatte repue sur un gisant de pierre, Bellatrix sentait la tête lui tourner agréablement au milieu des volutes opaques. La lumière vacillante mettait en relief les contours tranchants du corps masculin et ceux, encore arrondis et épanouis, du corps féminin.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'était enrôlée dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'était jurée de s'introduire coûte que coûte dans le lit...et si possible dans le coeur de l'objet de ses convoitises. Voldemort l'avait fort bien compris, et simulait la présence de cet organe vital avec un art consommé lorsque venait le moment de satisfaire ses pulsions. Les serments de fidélité enflammés dont Bellatrix l'abreuvait après l'amour constituaient un inconvénient, mais la belle brune se pliait à ses moindres désirs, contrepartie non négligeable.

Pour lui, elle s'humiliait et s'avilissait avec plaisir, gémissant langoureusement tandis qu'il s'amusait à la brutaliser. Tous deux sentaient le spectre du trop loin, du point de non retour, planer au dessus de leurs corps entremêlés. Il aurait suffit que le Lord perde son sang froid et lui torde le cou une bonne fois pour toutes, comme l'envie lui en venait régulièrement en surprenant ses regards énamourés.

La liste des choses qu'il ne lui fallait même pas envisager de faire était longue, mais deux règles étaient essentielles à respecter si elle tenait à garder sa jolie tête de folle furieuse sur son non moins joli cou. La première était de ne jamais le tutoyer ou se permettre quelque familiarité de langage ou d'attitude que ce soit, la seconde de ne jamais lui avouer ses sentiments. Si d'aventure le murmure cent fois réprimé parvenait à se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres, meilleur lieutenant ou pas, elle mourait. La jeune femme se taisait donc.

Désireuse de prolonger ce qu'elle prenait pour un instant d'intimité, Bellatrix resserra sa prise sur le torse de Voldemort et leva vers lui de grands yeux implorants. Il lui arrivait parfois d'accéder à sa requête muette, quand il était de très bonne humeur...

-Eh bien Bella, que veux tu?

Ce qui était apparemment le cas.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air suggestif:

-Monseigneur...Vous savez bien...

Les traits reptiliens se tordirent en une grimace amusée et les yeux écarlates flamboyèrent dans la pénombre. Écartant sèchement les mains que la Mangemort avait posé sur ses épaules, Voldemort la renversa sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur elle. Haletante, le regard avide, Bellatrix n'osait cependant risquer le moindre mouvement. Seuls les desiderata du Maître entraient en ligne de compte, et ce dernier entreprit aussitôt de le lui prouver une fois de plus.

Emprisonnant ses doigts dans les siens, longs et osseux, il les plaqua brusquement au dessus de sa tête en lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Un léger ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche sans lèvres tandis qu'il laissait glisser ses yeux pourpres et luisants sur les courbes offertes:

-Tu n'as décidément aucune patience...

Un reste de pudeur obligea le visage de Bellatrix à s'empourprer quelque peu tandis que la main droite de son Maître quittait les siennes pour venir caresser ses mamelons durcis. Ce contact lui arracha un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'elle se collait inconsciemment contre lui, cherchant à obtenir davantage. Son ventre rencontra un début d'érection et une lueur de triomphe passa fugacement dans ses prunelles sombres.

Le Lord fit mine de ne rien remarquer et poursuivit sa prospection, une langue pointue et rosée venant rapidement remplacer la main. Ses yeux aux pupilles verticales étaient clos, mais on le devinait aux aguets, guettant le moindre frémissement de sa proie.

La plupart des Mangemorts, même si le dire tout haut leur vaudrait un sort bien pire que la mort, étaient secrètement dégoûtés et terrifiés par l'aspect physique de leur Maître. Une pâleur sépulcrale, deux fentes en guise de narines, un corps décharné et aussi froid que la glace, mais surtout ces yeux d'un rouge féroce qui semblaient transpercer les moindres recoins de l'âme.

Pourtant Voldemort avait été beau, lorsqu'il acceptait encore qu'on le nomme Tom Jedusor. Autant dire qu'une demi douzaine d'éternités s'étaient écoulées depuis cette époque. L'été de ses seize ans, le futur mage noir était parvenu à s'introduire (l'exercice n'avait rien de compliqué) dans la maison bourgeoise des parents de son père, chez qui ce dernier était revenu vivre après avoir abandonné sa femme enceinte. En l'apercevant, Tom Jedusor Senior était devenu très pâle et lui avait hurlé de déguerpir. Il avait simplement éclaté de rire et lancé le sort de mort.

C'était ce premier meurtre qui demeurait aujourd'hui encore son meilleur souvenir.

Le second n'avait pas eu la même saveur. Il avait vingt deux ans et travaillait comme un forçat chez Barjow et Beurk pour un salaire de misère. Ses traits parfaits et ses yeux noirs n'avaient pas leur pareil pour charmer les clients, particulièrement les femmes, et les conduire à se faire arnaquer honteusement avec le sourire. Cette bécasse de veuve Smith n'échappait pas à la règle. Si elle ne l'avait pas tenté en lui agitant presque sous le nez la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de son illustre ancêtre, elle ne serait pas morte.

Là aussi, ça avait été facile. Les sortilèges de protection posés autour de sa propriété n'avaient pas mis plus de deux minutes à sauter et la vieille femme avait à peine eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'était faufilé derrière elle et plantait presque gentiment l'extrémité de sa baguette dans son cou flasque:

-Tom...Mais qu'est-ce que...avait-elle bafouillé.

Il avait toujours détesté sa voix haut perchée. L'incantation lui était venue naturellement à la bouche.

Tout en léchant et mordillant chaque centimètre carré de peau disponible, le Lord fouilla sa mémoire afin de retrouver le jour où il avait rencontré sa maîtresse pour la première fois. Elle avait vingt ans mais en paraissait facilement cinq de plus, suivie docilement par un Rodolphus Lestrange fraîchement épousé qu'elle houspillait comme un petit enfant. Lui et son frère aîné s'étaient également enrôlés peu de temps après mais ne s'étaient jamais distingués, que ce soit au combat ou en stratégie.

De son côté, la jeune femme songeait également à cet époux qu'elle méprisait. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il surgisse soudain et les surprennent au milieu de leurs ébats! Voir son visage de benêt se figer de surprise serait sans nul doute jouissif, d'autant qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre le moindre début d'objection. Elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais, elle s'en était fait trop souvent la promesse. Le manoir luxueux et froid dans lequel la fiancée obéissante avait été installée comme une poupée souriante sur les rayonnages d'une boutique de jouets n'était pas plus redoutable que celui où elle avait été élevée avec ses soeurs...Réflexion faite, avec _sa_ soeur.

Si le mari cocu ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'un profond dédain parfois teinté de pitié, sa famille était une autre paire de manches.

Ida Lestrange, la belle mère, était une grande femme blanche et grasse issue d'un milieu relativement modeste. Elle détestait sa bru, guidée par une espèce de bon sens populaire instinctif, et la soumettait à une surveillance constante lorsqu'elle séjournait au manoir. Bellatrix avait d'ailleurs depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie lorsqu'elle filait rejoindre son amant. Ida ne manquait jamais une occasion de la critiquer et d'assurer à son fils qu'il aurait mieux fait de demeurer célibataire:

-C'est une coquette, celle là. Une sale gamine gâtée avec des airs de marquise. Elle pue le vice!

Mais la vieille femme était trop haineuse pour que ses paroles trouvent véritablement écho, et Rodolphus se contentait de la calmer d'une pression affectueuse sur la main avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Rabastan savait tout, Bellatrix en avait l'intime conviction. Aussi petit et fluet que son frère était grand et carré, ses yeux sombres et mobiles scutaient ses interlocuteurs avec une acuité qui les mettait souvent mal à l'aise. Pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait jamais révélé quoi que ce soit mais distillait de temps à autre un sous entendu discret en lorgnant sa belle soeur avec un mépris amusé qui lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus pour le rouer de coups.

Antarés, le beau père, était un homme chétif au teint crayeux. Il ne disait plus un mot depuis que l'elfe de maison l'avait retrouvé étalé de tout son long au bas des escaliers de sa vaste demeure du Derbyshire. On n'arrivait pas à déterminer si l'accident avait entamé ses facultés ou bien s'il avait simplement préféré le mutisme à l'humiliation d'admettre qu'il n'avait plus ses jambes de vingt ans. Mais on voyait nettement ses yeux pétiller d'amusement lorsque sa belle fille jouait à l'épouse dévouée en sa présence. Que Rodolphus soit le seul à avoir été épargné par cette généreuse distribution de perspicacité était un coup de chance inouï...

Elle le laissait toutefois accomplir son devoir conjugal avec une docilité qui l'étonnait elle-même. Une part d'elle était sans doute demeurée soumise aux valeurs archaïques que sa mère avait tenté de lui inculquer avec application tout au long de son adolescence.

Une sang pur devait en tout point contenter l'homme qu'elle épousait et lui donner un héritier au plus vite pour perpétuer son nom. Bellatrix avait vécu ses six années de mariage dans la crainte que Rodolphus mette un jour la main sur les potions contraceptives qu'elle avalait en cachette... Tout en sachant qu'il finirait par demander le divorce et la discréditer auprès de sa famille si elle ne tombait pas enceinte.

Alors pour le retenir, la jeune femme l'entraînait dans un tourbillon de plaisirs charnels. Se montrant tour à tour effarouchée ou indécente, elle se concentrait si fort sur l'image de son Maître qu'elle en arrivait presque à se persuader que c'était bien lui, et non pas ce médiocre, qui disposait de son corps. Plus d'une fois, une exclamation traîtresse avait d'ailleurs manqué de franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'il la prenait négligemment.

Chassant de son mieux ces pensées parasites, Bellatrix s'abandonna aux caresses du Lord en souriant vaguement. Comme il aurait été doux d'être sa femme, de le seconder encore davantage corps et âme dans sa conquête du pouvoir suprême, de partager son lit en toute légalité, de lui donner un enfant...

Un enfant. C'était peut être là la solution. Devenir la mère de l'héritier des Ténèbres, la génitrice que Lord Voldemort respecterait toute sa vie. Si son amant n'avait jamais confié désirer un fils, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une éventuelle grossesse le ravirait...

En se laisser aller à pareilles supputations, Bellatrix ne se rendait nullement compte à quel point elles étaient farfelues. Voldemort avait été ravi d'apprendre que sa maîtresse utilisait des potions contraceptives et n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à glisser des plantes abortives dans son verre de vin au cas où un accident se produirait. Un enfant, surtout un fils, pourrait lui faire concurrence et corrompre peu à peu ses fidèles jusqu'à le pousser doucement vers la sortie, ou découvrir ses précieux Horcruxes et les détruire.

Il aurait fait de même si son père possédait quoi que ce fut d'intéressant à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il donna le premier coup de reins cette nuit là, laissant le plaisir se répandre dans ses veines comme un flux revigorant, le Lord ne se doutait pas un instant des fantasmes insensés qui tourbillonnaient dans la tête de son meilleur lieutenant. Cambrée comme un arc, Bellatrix souda leurs deux corps en réprimant un cri de douleur tandis que les dents de son Maître lui entaillaient l'épaule, perlant de rouge la chair laiteuse.

L'orgasme les électrisa et une longue plainte rauque se répercuta sur les murs complices.

Une semaine de nausées et d'étourdissements serait nécessaire pour décider la jeune femme à laisser sa soeur la traîner chez un gynécomage. La nouvelle fut rapidement connue de tous les Mangemorts et l'on alla hypocritement féliciter les futurs parents en calculant, pour ceux qui savaient compter, que la véritable machine à tuer qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange serait hors service sous peu et pour une durée de plusieurs mois. Qui prendrait sa place? L'arrogant Lucius, que la grossesse de sa belle soeur semblait plonger dans une félicité sans fin? Les supputations allaient bon train.

Bellatrix avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle avait manqué se décrocher la mâchoire de stupeur lorsque l'époux qu'elle méprisait depuis toujours et trompait allègrement depuis trois ans avait exigé un test de paternité d'un ton mortellement calme:

-Mais...

-Je n'ai pas vocation à reconnaître tous les bâtards de la création, ma chérie.


	2. Galerie des glaces

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas trop.

J'ai essayé de ne pas trop déformer l'Histoire de France (avec un grand "h" même si c'est trèèès pompeux) pour l'adapter à mon intrigue, mais je tenais à présenter d'ores et déjà mes excuses aux puristes au cas où j'aurais commis de graves fautes de chronologie. L'idée est partie des origines françaises de la famille Black et j'espère être parvenue à construire quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent...

Dans tous les cas, ce chapitre est d'une longueur respectable pour une fois! (fière de moi LoL). Je pense que ceux qui suivront seront d'une consistance à peu près équivalente, mais les écrire prendra un certain temps.

Bonne lecture, sans oublier la petite review! (quand je pense qu'à peine 5% des lecteurs en laissent en moyenne, la fumée me sort par les nazeaux...)

xXx

**Chapitre 1: Galerie des glaces**

_Avril 1976_

Du recoin sombre où elle était agenouillée, Narcissa Malefoy avait une vue imprenable sur le généreux postérieur d'Avery, qui se trémoussait le plus discrètement possible pour tenter de soulager ses jambes ankylosées par l'immobilité. Se détournant de cette vision peu ragoûtante, elle risqua un coup d'oeil timide en direction de sa soeur.

Le visage de Bellatrix était parfaitement neutre, ses grands yeux sombres braqués sur le visage reptilien et diaphane de l'homme qui les haranguait, les transportait, leur Maître à tous. Cette impassibilité apparente (elle ne pouvait être qu'apparente avec un tempérament aussi volcanique) plongeait Narcissa dans un profond malaise dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la cause.

A sa gauche, les orbes métalliques et froides de Lucius guettaient la moindre crispation de son joli front. Son futur mari avait de nombreux défauts mais on ne pouvait guère le taxer d'indifférence. C'était parfois un peu envahissant, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Narcissa se mordilla délicatement les lèvres et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. D'ordinaire, les réactions -souvent violentes- de Bellatrix étaient facilement repérables et évitables. Cette attitude détachée, comme si même les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'elle buvait d'habitude comme un divin nectar, ne l'atteignaient plus, ne lui ressemblait pas...

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, ma chère, chuchota Lucius contre son oreille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plutôt insatisfait de la façon dont votre soeur a combattu sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je puis vous assurer que son châtiment fut mesuré.

Narcissa eut un petit rire nerveux. Tout le monde ici avait encore en tête l'attitude plus qu'inhabituelle de Bellatrix la dernière fois que les Mangemorts s'étaient gentiment expliqués avec les membres de l'Ordre. La jeune femme qui d'ordinaire s'en donnait à coeur joie, fauchant les vies gaiement et torturant à tour de bras, avait combattu de façon si médiocre qu'elle s'était retrouvée acculée par deux Aurors et n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Dolohov.

Violemment sommée par Lord Voldemort de fournir une explication, elle était demeurée silencieuse et figée, les yeux rivés sur le sol comme un enfant pris en faute. Sa grossesse lui avait épargné une dose excessive de Doloris et tout le monde s'était rabattu sur ce prétexte pour expliquer son comportement. Une simple histoire d'hormones, donc.

Et ça avait été le début de la foire d'empoigne...

En un rien de temps, tous les flatteurs étaient sortis du bois. On se pressait pour être au plus près du Maître alors que l'instinct de survie le plus primaire commandait plutôt de fuir à toutes jambes, on le buvait des yeux, on approuvait avec ferveur la moindre de ses paroles, on aurait été près à marcher sur les mains pour grappiller quelques miettes de son attention. Pour une fois que « la » Lestrange ne défendait pas férocement sa position contre les assauts ennemis, autant en profiter!

Voldemort semblait plus amusé qu'agacé par ce petit manège mais avait tout de même fini par faire place nette dans son espace vital, rappelant auprès de lui d'anciens fidèles tombés en disgrâce comme Nott ou de sympathiques brutes qui, si elles n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité dans la conquête du monde, ne se répandaient pas en mielleuseries nauséabondes, comme Jugson ou Macnair.

Lucius avait pris du galon. C'était désormais lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres consultait quand il lui prenait la fantaisie de jouer au démocrate, avec bien sûr le discret et inamovible Severus Rogue, espion et potionniste de renom. Les deux hommes s'entendaient bien, Lucius ayant protégé son cadet du mieux qu'il le pouvait à Poudlard et Severus lui concoctant régulièrement des élixirs particulièrement...novateurs, ce qui détendait considérablement l'ambiance.

Bellatrix détestait en effet cordialement Rogue, craignant toujours qu'il ne s'accapare tout l'honneur des missions périlleuses qu'ils effectuaient souvent conjointement. Il y avait bien des années qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour entrapercevoir une lueur de satisfaction dans les prunelles de son Seigneur ou pour récolter un hochement de tête froid, équivalant à une _standing ovation_ quant on connaissait un peu le personnage.

Mais l'époque des chamailleries semblait bel et bien révolue et les yeux sombres de la sorcière traversaient désormais son vieux rival comme s'il avait été fait de brume. Et Narcissa détestait ça.

Toutes à ses sombres réflexions, la jeune femme mit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à réaliser que Voldemort s'était soudain levé de son fauteuil et tendait une longue main décharnée en direction de la porte de la salle de réunion improvisée:

-Severus et Lucius, vous restez ici. Les autres, sortez.

Narcissa se releva en grimaçant. A ce train là, elle aurait des rhumatismes avant trente ans. Devant elle Bellatrix en fit autant, l'air un peu égaré. Après avoir échangé un bref signe de tête avec son fiancé, traduisez « tu as intérêt à tout me raconter », la jeune femme blonde quitta la pièce en entraînant sa soeur aînée dans son sillage:

-Il fait froid, murmura Bellatrix une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux dans le vestibule exigu.

-Oui, le printemps met du temps à arriver cette année, répliqua Narcissa avec une certaine impatience. Jamais la Bellatrix qu'elle connaissait ne se serait laissée aller à faire des remarques aussi...tartes.

-Je déteste ce temps, fit alors la brune en pilant net devant une des -trop- rares fenêtres ouvrant sur la forêt qui soustrayait le manoir Lestrange aux regards comme un écran protecteur.

-Ah?

Bellatrix ricana soudain et lâcha le bras de sa soeur:

-Mais on s'en fout, n'est-ce pas Cissa?

-Je...

-J'ai sommeil, coupa-t-elle froidement. Si Rodolphus me cherche, dis lui que je suis montée me reposer.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la Mangemort tourna les talons en direction de l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité. Chaque marche montée semblait lui coûter un gros effort et ses mains agrippaient la rampe comme si elle craignait de perdre l'équilibre. À mi parcours, elle se retourna vivement et poignarda du regard sa cadette, immobile et indécise au rez de chaussée:

-Tu n'as donc rien à faire?

Narcissa piqua lâchement du nez et marmonna quelque chose à propos de sa mère avant de filer sans demander son reste sous les yeux étonnés des quelques Mangemorts qui s'étaient attardés dans le couloir. Le visage de Bellatrix se crispa un bref instant en sentant l'attention se diriger vers elle et elle fit volte-face dans un grand mouvement de cape. La pénombre du premier étage ne lui avait jamais semblé si attirante.

La chambre donnait elle aussi sur la forêt. C'était une vaste pièce froide et impersonnelle avec couvre-lit beige, rideaux assortis et tables de chevet jumelles. La psyché renvoya comme à l'ordinaire l'image d'une belle femme endeuillée et Bellatrix détourna les yeux en grimaçant tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à ôter une à une les différentes couches de vêtements dont elle se couvrait chaque matin comme un chevalier enfilant son armure.

Une fois nue, la sorcière s'allongea entre les draps frais. Le sang lui battait aux tempes et sa vision se troublait. Elle aurait voulu sombrer pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, voguer pour toujours dans les rêves érotiques et morbides que son inconscient avait l'amabilité de lui expédier si elle ne prenait pas le temps de se vider l'esprit avant de se coucher.

Son ventre, encore lisse et ferme, lui semblait se dilater comme un ballon de baudruche. Elle l'imaginait sans peine, l'amphibie visqueux et menaçant qui la vidait peu à peu de ses forces. L'amas de cellules qui se divisait, croissait à vue d'oeil, accroché à la vie par un fil ténu et pourtant si solide. L'être sans forme et sans pensée qu'elle préparait malgré elle au grand saut dans la vie. Seul et immobile, comme un prédateur embusqué dans son univers aqueux et sombre.

Avait-il au moins froid? Peur? Avait-il diagnostiqué le problème d'aiguillage, l'erreur de pilotage qui l'avait fait atterrir dans son ventre?

Porter l'enfant du Maître aurait été une jouissance, un délice de chaque instant, un signe d'élection, un cadeau du ciel. Porter le rejeton de Rodolphus était une pénitence.

Elle se sentait sale, souillée, oppressée par d'affreux pressentiments. Le fils serait aussi médiocre que le père, la fille n'aurait pas plus de relief. Peut être les divinités malfaisantes pousseraient-elles même le vice jusqu'à doter le marmot des mêmes yeux vides, couleur caillou. Ces yeux qui donnaient l'illusion rassurante de la stupidité, ces pierres plus affutées que des rasoirs.

Le sourire suffisant de Rabastan, le détachement souverain de Rodolphus et l'amabilité forcée du jeune guérisseur, qui brandissait sa feuille d'analyses comme une arme de poing, lui revenaient en mémoire. Si le geste n'avait été quelque peu déplacé dans un hôpital, elle était presque sûre qu'il aurait levé le pouce en signe de victoire. C'est bon. Appellation d'origine contrôlée.

La tête brune s'enfonça lentement dans l'oreiller pastel. Seule avec la petite bête noire qui trottait allègrement dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Même plus bonne à supprimer, martyriser, éviscérer, saccager cette vie qu'elle renfermait contre son gré. Un sanglot rauque lui échappa malgré elle et la voix grave et impérieuse de sa mère sembla soudain résonner à son oreille:

-Cesse tout de suite ces enfantillages! Bellatrix! Bellatrix, tu m'entends?!

Un " va te faire foutre " distinctement marmonné lui arracha un léger rire nerveux. Pauvre Mère, pauvre Père, pauvre Cissa et pauvre d'elle.

"Ne manque-t-il pas quelqu'un à ton charmant tableau de famille, Bella?"

Le murmure doucereux la tétanisa de panique et le flot de souvenirs soigneusement réprimés, rangés dans le compartiment des affaires classées, vint de nouveau se frotter aux digues patiemment érigées. Comme pour les taquiner.

Andromeda. La chienne. La traîtresse. La honte. Celle qui trouvait toujours les mots, qui la connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

Le visage serein la narguait, les yeux bruns et doux n'avaient pas changés.

" Inutile de lutter, Bella. Tu sais que je sais toujours tout de toi, toujours. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Tu es comme un livre ouvert pour moi, Bella. "

-SILENCE!

Le cri rompit la torpeur précédant le sommeil avec la violence d'une vitre qui se brise. Elle enfonça son oreiller entre ses mâchoires pour faire taire son chagrin. Se faire taire. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle n'avait pas bougé lorsque Rodolphus pénétra dans la chambre, une heure plus tard. Recroquevillée sur le côté, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Son visage semblait presque doux, perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Seules deux traces humides témoignaient encore de l'écart honteux qu'elle s'était autorisée.

L'homme la regarda un moment, amorça un mouvement pour sortir, se ravisa, revint sur ses pas en silence, écarta le drap en retenant son souffle. Le tissu glissa gentiment, révéla la nuque, puis les épaules laiteuses avant de s'affaler en petit tas sur les hanches fines. Pas de manque, pas de surplus. Rien à reprocher à ce corps. Désespérant.

Rodolphus passa une main fataliste sur ses yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil. S'ils avaient été un couple amoureux, il aurait embrassée Bella avant de se glisser à ses côtés et de s'endormir en la tenant par la taille. Cette nuit comme la plupart des autres, il s'arrangerait pour dormir le plus loin possible d'elle, de sa peau, de son odeur.

S'il cédait au désir qui le rongeait, il ne pourrait plus se maîtriser. Elle ne se refuserait pas à lui, d'ailleurs, mais il ne l'aurait pas. Ils feraient ce qu'ils avaient encore le culot de baptiser l'amour à des milliers d'années l'un de l'autre. Tandis qu'il s'escrimerait à ne pas s'attarder, ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, ne pas abandonner un pouce de terrain, elle se consumerait de plaisir dans les bras du Maître.

Leur première entrevue avait été aussi romantique qu'un entretien d'embauche. Un dîner chez les Black, formel et froid. Le jeune homme de vingt deux ans relativement innocent qu'il était alors n'avait pas conscience qu'il se trouvait devant un tribunal. Si tel avait été le cas, il en aurait sans doute perdu tous ses moyens.

Druella Black était une femme magnifique. Son rire à la fois grave et clair subjuguait et elle était si pleine d'attentions charmantes qu'on ne pouvait qu'être séduit. Pris au piège serait sûrement un terme plus approprié, mais Rodolphus était trop concentré sur la perfection preque insultante du visage et la voix mélodieuse pour remarquer les ongles laqués et agressifs. Quel âge avait-elle à l'époque? Sans doute moins de quarante ans.

Son mari était beaucoup plus âgé. Il était d'ailleurs décédé peu de temps après cette petite soirée feutrée. Ses favoris blancs étaient impeccables et ses yeux sombres, dont Bellatrix et sa soeur cadette avaient hérités, brillaient dans la pénombre. Il buvait beaucoup, touchait à peine à la nourriture, fumait une espèce de long cigare fin avec le digestif. Bella était son portrait craché.

La table ployait sous les grands crus et les mets étaient tous plus exquis les uns que les autres. Jamais Rodolphus n'avait vu elfes de maison aussi disciplinés et courtois. De la poudre aux yeux, mais il ne l'avait réalisé que plus tard. En y repensant, il lui apparaissait clairement qu'il avait été aussi fin qu'un sanglier en rut: on n'épousait pas la fille aînée de la famille Black simplement parce qu'on avait bonne mine. Tout n'était qu'une histoire de gros sous, mais ses parents avaient eu l'indécence de lui faire miroiter le contraire.

Si les Black étaient sans doute la plus vieille famille de sorciers du Royaume Uni et revendiquaient fièrement leur parenté avec les capétiens, leur situation financière se dégradait peu à peu. D'après ce que Rodolphus avait compris, le roi de France Philippe Le Bel, célèbre pour sa beauté et sa dureté (qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu d'être surnommé "le roi de fer") avait marié son unique fille, Isabelle, au roi d'Angleterre de l'époque: Edouard II, médiocre personnage esclave de son attirance pour les hommes.

La belle française était d'une toute autre trempe. Après des années d'humiliation, elle avait réussi à faire détrôner et exécuter son époux au terme d'une folle équipée et avait fait couronner son fils aîné, Edouard III, à la place de son père. Celle qu'on rebaptisa aussitôt "la louve de France" était considérée comme le premier membre à part entière de la famille Black, son sang royal compensant son absence de pouvoirs magiques.

Son premier descendant à avoir été un véritable sorcier était son petit fils. Surnommé "le prince noir" à cause de la couleur de son armure, ce héros de la guerre de Cent ans ne devait jamais régner et mourut de la peste en laissant un fils naturel qui se fit aussitôt appeler Black par vanité. Dans le même temps, Edouard III (petit fils de Philippe Le Bel) et Philippe de Valois (son neveu) se disputaient le trône de France, que la mort prématurée du roi Charles IV laissait vacant. Une obscure histoire de malédiction dont Bellatrix avait coutume de rire de bon coeur.

La guerre de Cent ans se solda par la défaite de l'Angleterre, mais jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de quiconque de traduire en anglais la devise de la famille, qui trônait partout où il y avait suffisamment de place pour l'inscrire:

_"Toujours pur"_

Le ravissement de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais pour lui, il s'agissait simplement d'une de ces visites de courtoisies ennuyeuses à mourir mais obligatoires entre sang purs qui se respectent. Il ne tarda cependant pas à comprendre que l'enjeu était d'importance.

Durant toute la soirée, lui et son frère furent observés à la loupe et soupesés avec soin. Entre deux plats, Druella s'arrangeait pour glisser toutes les questions pièges classiques auxquelles ils répondirent plutôt correctement par la force de l'habitude. Après quelques tractations à voix basse, on avait alors fait entrer les trois filles de la famille.

Andromeda était superbe. Bizarrement, elle irradiait littéralement bien qu'elle eut la mine plutôt renfrognée. Probable que les larges sourires hypocrites arborés par ses deux soeurs ne les mettaient guère à leur avantage. Rabastan avait aussitôt déployé ses talents de charmeur pour la convaincre de s'installer en sa compagnie, mais la jeune fille avait décliné la proposition avec beaucoup de hauteur. Visiblement, la rébellion couvait déjà. Druella l'avait renvoyée dans sa chambre sous un prétexte stupide et son cas n'avait plus été évoqué de la soirée.

La petite Narcissa (dix ans à l'époque) ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, à l'exception des paupières lourdes -marque de fabrique des Black- et d'une mâchoire un peu plus prononcée. Ravissante dans sa tenue turquoise, elle s'était appliquée à se comporter comme la fillette fraîche et candide qu'elle devait incarner. L'archétype de la pucelle angélique que la vulgarité de ce monde de brutes n'a pas encore atteinte.

Bellatrix allait sur ses dix sept ans. Son allure déterminée, sa voix impérieuse, ses traits durs, tout en elle annonçait une personnalité déjà très affirmée. Elle avait malgré tout domestiqué sa nature orageuse à la perfection et s'était répandue en sourires charmeurs et en commentaires d'une platitude consternante. Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne devait pas faire étalage de ses connaissances, c'était une impardonnable faute de goût.

Sous le vernis, il sentait cependant le volcan bouillonner, et cette perspective l'avait agréablement émoustillé. Fait comme un rat en deux battements de cils et trois phrases bon genre. Pathétique.

Les fiançailles avaient été célébrées l'été suivant. Personne n'avait bien entendu contraint personne, et les sourires radieux du jeune couple étaient bien là pour le prouver. En réalité, Bellatrix s'était fait une crampe aux joues à force de se forcer et lui-même ne savait déjà plus très bien ce qu'il faisait à lui passer un anneau d'argent au doigt.

A la fin de la petite cérémonie, il avait avisé son frère nonchalamment adossé à la table chargée de victuailles. Tout en jouant avec son bouton de manchette, Rabastan avait désigné l'assistance d'un geste circulaire:

-Ils sont tous aux anges. Ça se comprend remarque, vous êtes plutôt mignons tous les deux.

Rodolphus l'avait foudroyé du regard, espérant ainsi le faire taire. Mais il n'avait récolté qu'un éclat de rire moqueur et une bourrade dans le dos:

-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre dans la catégorie " regard qui tue ", sans vouloir te vexer.

Le rire d'Andromeda leur parvint alors, faisant sursauter Rodolphus. Cette fille était donc capable de rire?

Les yeux calculateurs de Rabastan glissèrent du visage de son frère à celui, crispé et sombre, de Bellatrix.

-Tu vois cette Andromeda qui rigole avec sa vieille bigote de grand mère alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle fricote avec un Sang de Bourbe? Et tu vois cette fille qui tire une tête d'enterrement derrière, celle que tu vas bientôt épouser si tout se passe bien? Ces deux là, c'est la vierge et la putain. Retiens bien ça. La vierge et la putain. Et comme tu es un type comme il faut, c'est la putain qu'on te refourgue. Pas de bol.

L'adolescent légèrement éméché mesurait-il seulement à quel point il avait raison? L'homme rompu aux combats acharnés pour des queues de cerise, aux filles vulgaires, au mépris mâtiné d'un soupçon de pitié que son épouse ne se donnait même plus la peine de dissimuler aux yeux du monde, se refusait à le croire.

Pendant que celle qu'il appelait encore Bella réussissait ses ASPIC haut la main, Rodolphus se fit laminer au concours qui aurait pu lui permettre de devenir Langue-de-plomb. Personne ne s'en formalisa, la fortune familiale ayant été assez bien gérée pour permettre à trois ou quatre générations de péter dans la soie sans bouger un orteil. Il renonça donc à poursuivre ses études et se laissa convaincre par son ancien camarade de classe Nicholas Yaxley de rencontrer ce Lord Voldemort dont on murmurait qu'il était le descendant en ligne directe du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Si son soutien avait au départ été purement financier, les pressions conjuguées de ses parents et de Bellatrix l'avaient mené à s'engager dans la lutte armée pour l'épuration de la sorcière sorcière, objectif élevé par certains au rang de religion mais qui n'était à ses yeux qu'une utopie délirante pour petits nobles frustrés. Cette certitude s'était renforcée avec le temps et le grotesque de la situation lui apparaissait parfois avec une netteté sidérante, ce qui aurait pu lui attirer de gros ennuis s'il n'avait pas -Ida Lestrange soit louée- de solides notions d'Occlumentie.

Il n'avait cependant pas tarder à éprouver un certain plaisir à soumettre et briser d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Son coffre bien garni l'avait toujours préservé d'une dose excessive de Doloris, merci Merlin. Et puis il n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Pas de tortures à outrance, pas l'ombre d'une marque d'intérêt. L'homme invisible.

Il avait tout d'abord stupidement cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé amoureux de Bellatrix lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'on ne le connaissait la plupart du temps que comme étant "le mari de la Lestrange" alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas un si mauvais élément. La lucidité lui était très vite revenue: la seule personne que Lord Voldemort serait jamais capable d'aimer était celle dont il croisait le regard si d'aventure il rencontrait un miroir. Rodolphus n'était simplement pas suffisamment médiocre pour être sa tête de turc mais pas assez talentueux pour intégrer son cercle de proches, à défaut d'un meilleur terme.

Mais en fin de compte, se faire oublier avait ses avantages lorsqu'on était aux ordres d'un malade mental...

Bellatrix remua légèrement dans son sommeil et laissa échapper un léger gémissement. De douleur ou de plaisir, difficile à déterminer. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les deux étaient depuis longtemps indissociables.

Rodolphus dormirait une fois de plus dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis du manoir. C'était idiot ce nom, d'ailleurs. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils avaient des amis?

Il croisa Nott en sortant. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un bref instant avant de se saluer du bout des lèvres. Alliés jusqu'à la mort contre le grand méchant maniaque du baume lissant et son rat de laboratoire graisseux, s'exécrant du fond des tripes le reste du temps. Avisant la canne en bois sombre que son collègue faisait mine d'utiliser par pure 'classe' aristocratique, ce que démentaient fermement ses mains crispées et sa démarche incertaine, Rodolphus s'autorisa un léger sourire. La vie n'était peut être pas si mal faite, finalement...

Plusieurs personnes furent longues à trouver le sommeil en cette nuit de printemps 1976, mais toutes les paupières étaient closes lorsque Lord Voldemort décida que le moment était venu de régler une question quelque peu préoccupante. La solution s'incarnait en une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide aussi translucide que de l'eau ou du Veritaserum, qu'il leva lentement jusqu'à ses yeux couleur sang. Un rictus tordit ses traits et Nagini, suivant comme d'habitude le cheminement intellectuel de son Maître, émit un sifflement satisfait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le moment opportun.

Une petite conversation avec Lucius s'imposait.

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. La vie des autres

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** Merci pour votre soutien...Vais-je le conserver avec ce chapitre? Suspense...mDr ne me faites pas languir, j'encaisserai tout même les tomates pourries.

Bonne lecture!

xXx

**Chapitre 2: La vie des autres**

_« Perdre un proche c'est un drame, en perdre deux c'est de la négligence. » (Oscar Wilde)_

Les premiers rayons de l'aube froide trouvèrent deux têtes blondes collées l'une à l'autre dans une grande chambre de l'aile ouest. Repoussant doucement les draps, Lucius Malefoy s'extirpa péniblement du lit en grimaçant. La tête de mort à langue de serpent gravée sur son avant bras gauche était en feu et il se prit à penser, en l'absence de combat à l'horizon, que son Maître bien-aimé devait simplement haïr l'idée que ses serviteurs puissent faire la grasse matinée lorsque lui-même ne dormait plus depuis fort longtemps.

Officiellement, le mage noir se réjouissait d'être constamment en éveil. Il l'avait clamé haut et fort, et appuyé par quelques Doloris au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris, à l'époque où la rumeur avait enflé jusqu'à revenir à ses augustes oreilles: ne pas dormir était un choix délibéré et la preuve qu'il planait désormais dans les hautes sphères de l'immortalité.

Il lui arrivait parfois de manger ou de siroter un verre de vin, mais il ne semblait pas en éprouver le besoin non plus. Le premier tiers des Mangemorts s'en félicitait, estimant que leur Seigneur atteignait ainsi les objectifs qu'il s'était toujours fixé. Le second tiers s'en effrayait, jugeant que la quête initiatique du psychotique à qui ils léchaient en permanence les bottes glissait sérieusement vers le bad trip, et le dernier tiers s'en fichait comme d'une guigne du moment qu'il y avait toujours de la baston dans l'air.

Lucius n'entrait bien évidemment ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre de ces catégories -cela aurait été indigne de l'esprit supérieur qu'il se savait être- et était à force d'observation parvenu à la conclusion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'emmerdait royalement dans son enveloppe repoussante et était terriblement frustré de ne même plus pouvoir jouir des quelques plaisirs que Dame Nature mettait à la disposition de tout un chacun.

Un élancement de douleur plus vif que les précédents l'arracha à ces méditations élevées et il s'empressa d'enfiler la première robe qui lui tombait sous la main. Inutile de risquer de perdre la vie pour un léger retard si peu de temps avant son mariage avec Narcissa...

Tout en se hâtant -un Malefoy ne coure pas comme un dératé, il se hâte- en direction de ce que Voldemort avait pompeusement baptisé 'salle du trône', et qui était en fait les anciennes cuisines du manoir, Lucius pensait justement à sa future femme.

La dernière fois que son vénéré père, Abraxas, l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui servir le couplet habituel sur la nécessité de fonder une famille, entreprise qui aurait selon lui fait mourir sa mère de joie si elle n'était pas déjà dans la tombe, Lucius avait songé qu'il était peut être effectivement temps -à vingt trois ans- de se mettre en quête d'une épouse potable.

Il avait aussitôt fait part de son projet à son ami Severus, de cinq ans son cadet, qui lui avait fort courtoisement signifié qu'il n'était pas une agence matrimoniale et tout aussi fort courtoisement conseillé de s'adresser à quelqu'un de plus qualifié que lui dans ce domaine, en d'autres termes à une femme.

Ces créatures étranges foisonnaient certes dans l'entourage du beau Lucius, mais aucune de celles qui avait eu le privilège de s'offrir un séjour VIP derrière les rideaux à baldaquin de son lit n'était en mesure de connecter les quelques neurones en sa possession -avec un peu de persévérance, on devait bien en dénicher, non?- afin de le conseiller efficacement dans le choix de l'heureuse élue.

L'humeur n'était donc pas franchement au beau fixe lorsque le jeune homme sacrifia au devoir d'assister au traditionnel bal de Noël où se retrouvait tout le gotha du monde sorcier histoire de mettre à jour les potins les plus croustillants et la liste -fort longue ces derniers temps- des reniements pour cause de mésalliance ou de relations trop courtoises avec les intouchables.

Les intouchables se divisait en plusieurs sous-catégories, qui se subdivisaient elles-mêmes. Il y avait bien sûr les Sang de Bourbe, qu'il ne fallait même pas songer à approcher, ou alors dans des cas de force majeure et en bloquant sa respiration, talonnés de près par les traîtres à leur sang, qui étaient quant à eux _non grata _au sein de la petite communauté dés que leur déchéance était rendue publique, en général bien plus tôt que ce que la famille mortifiée avait escompté, et ne devaient dés lors plus espérer un regard de la part de ceux qui avaient jadis été leurs parents ou leurs amis.

Le cas des mêlés était plus ambigu et sujet à controverse. Certaines familles appartenant à l'aile dite « modérée » les toléraient et allaient parfois même jusqu'à les fréquenter en feignant d'oublier leurs ancêtres Moldus plus ou moins lointains ou bien en leur fournissant l'occasion de falsifier leur arbre généalogique et de se construire ainsi une nouvelle respectabilité. Le fait que le père de Severus soit un cheminot à la retraite -doublé d'un ivrogne crasseux et violent- ne gênait pas tellement Lucius, qui ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de glisser de temps à autre un chèque dans la poche de son ami avec un sourire suffisant. Il savait que Severus aurait préféré se couper les veines plutôt que de réclamer quoi que ce soit à l'auteur de ses jours.

Les hybrides (catégorie vaste allant du centaure jusqu'au loup garou) étaient des êtres inférieurs par définition puisque ayant du sang animal -dans le cas du loup garou, se transformant en animal- ou d'espèces considérées comme inférieures, telles que les géants ou les trolls -car oui, il arrivait parfois que des trolls s'accouplent avec des sorciers et le résultat était en général plutôt...intéressant- ou bien, cas plus rares, les Vélanes ou les elfes. On pouvait à l'extrême limite les engager comme domestiques.

Quant aux autres sorciers de sang pur, il convenait là encore d'opérer quelques distinctions. On ne s'adressait pas de la même manière à une Druella Black qu'à une Muriel Weasley -qui n'était plus considérée comme une traîtresse depuis qu'elle avait publiquement affirmé que son frère, amoureux des Moldus, puait le Veracrasse et avait des grands pieds-, la distinction se faisant sur la qualité de la robe de l'interlocuteur lorsque son nom avait disparu dans les limbes de l'oubli.

L'humeur n'était donc pas franchement au beau fixe, disais-je, lorsque Lucius plongea dans la fosse aux serpents -pardonnez ce mauvais jeu de mots- et fut aussitôt assailli de toutes parts par des couleuvres languides. Blonde, brune, rousse, petite, bien en chair, grande, fine...Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et notre gladiateur s'empressa de jeter son dévolu sur une charmante brunette au visage singulièrement commun mais au postérieur divin, autour de laquelle il enroula aussitôt un bras entreprenant.

Ce fut alors qu'il croisa son regard. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait, entourée par une bande de filles de son âge qui gloussaient en désignant les danseurs du doigt sous le regard sévère de leurs mères. Ses cheveux brillaient, sa peau était blanche et sans défaut. Le bal, la lumière trop crue qui débusquait le moindre point noir, le babillage des femmes, l'haleine saturée de parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines...Tout ce qui n'était pas les yeux bleus et indifférents lui semblait brusquement lointain. La brunette agita une main offensée devant ses yeux, soudain fixes et absents:

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je te raconte!

Lucius se composa immédiatement sa mine la plus confuse et se pencha pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle éclata d'un rire aigu et fit semblant de le repousser, attirant l'attention des couples qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Toutes les personnes présentes entendirent alors distinctement Bellatrix Black lancer à haute et intelligible voix à son beau frère, qui la faisait valser avec maestria:

-Je vois que _certaines personnes _ne changent pas.

Rabastan lui adressa un rictus goguenard pour toute réponse et salua Lucius avec une déférence un peu trop appuyée pour être sincère:

-Cher ami, je suis fort surpris de vous voir ici. Comment vous portez-vous?

-Fort bien, et vous-même? Répondit le jeune homme en gratifiant Bellatrix d'une œillade assassine qui la fit renifler avec dédain.

Le sourire de Rabastan évoquait vaguement celui d'un dentiste brandissant sa fraise en assurant à son patient que « non, non, ça ne vous fera pas mal du tout! » et Lucius retint une grimace. Il n'aimait guère cet homme de dix ans son aîné qui le traitait toujours avec milles égards et ne manquait jamais de flatter outrageusement Abraxas. Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avait trois ans de moins que son frère et cinq de plus que ce scorpion de Bella, lui était nettement plus supportable.

Mais un homme capable d'épouser Bellatrix Black sans avoir été drogué ou être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion était forcément un saint ou bien sujet à d'inquiétants fantasmes masochistes voire suicidaires.

Le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, Lucius avait eu le malheur de bousculer une fille brune de deux ans son aînée. Bellatrix, car c'était bien elle, avait aussitôt résolu de venger cet affront en faisant personnellement de sa vie un avant goût de l'enfer. Seule l'intervention -en urgence- d'une Caesaria Malefoy hystérique auprès d'une Druella Black bien plus placide avait contraint le bourreau à se rabattre sur d'innocents Poufsouffle, tel que le stipulaient les coutumes ancestrales des serpents.

-Ma santé est excellente, je vous remercie, assura Rabastan. J'ai par malheur entendu dire que celle de votre cher père s'était dégradée ces temps derniers...

Lucius eut l'impression que son corps se figeait pour l'éternité. Tout le monde savait donc déjà qu'Abraxas passait maintenant le plus clair de ses journées au lit, suant et nauséeux, suppliant sa mère de lui acheter des Chocogrenouilles et ordonnant l'instant d'après à sa défunte femme de lui faire préparer un thé:

-Rien d'important, trancha-t-il finalement. Il se remettra très vite, merci de vous en inquiéter.

-On dit pourtant qu'il perd le sens des réalités, susurra Bellatrix en se rapprochant. Chez un homme de son âge, cela dit, ce genre de choses est monnaie courante, quoique feu mon pauvre père ait fort heureusement conservé la totalité de ses facultés mentales jusqu'à la toute fin.

-J'ai été fort attristé par son décès, commenta Lucius. On raconte qu'il a fallu le purger une dizaine de fois avant que la maladie ne le terrasse tout à fait, cela a dû être fort éprouvant pour cette chère Mrs Black.

Les lèvres de Bellatrix se retroussèrent comme les babines d'un chien sur le point de mordre, dévoilant deux rangées de petites dents pointues. Son affreux sourire avenant resta cependant plaqué sur son visage, désormais aussi rigide qu'un masque de fer, et la brunette tenta discrètement de s'extraire de l'étreinte que Lucius maintenait autour d'elle:

-Je vais vous laisser...Si vous parlez, je vais aller...Je vais me trouver un autre partenaire pour danser.

-Permettez-moi d'être votre cavalier, offrit Rabastan d'un ton suave en lui tendant son bras. Bella et Lucius sont de vieux amis, laissons-les discuter tranquillement.

-Cette discussion est terminée, siffla Bellatrix. Tu transmettras mes amitiés à ton père, Lucius, si jamais il se souvient encore de toi, bien entendu...

-Je ne sais en revanche s'il se souviendra de toi, Bella, répliqua le jeune homme en retenant la lâcheuse par la main. Mais il se souviendra sûrement de ta soeur. Chérie, allons danser.

La brunette leva alors des yeux apeurés mais résolus:

-Non merci, je préfère accompagner Monsieur.

Et avant que Lucius n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle avait habilement libéré sa main et la tendait à Rabastan en battant des cils. Bellatrix eut un léger ricanement avant de disparaître dans la foule et le blond se retrouva comme un idiot à regarder Rabastan enlacer la taille de sa nouvelle partenaire.

-Je...J'aperçois un ami...Je vous laisse, bafouilla-t-il lamentablement.

Plus tard, bien plus tard dans la soirée, en compagnie de sa fidèle bouteille de whisky pur feu, l'héritier Malefoy s'affala finalement dans un des canapés moelleux du petit salon attenant à la salle de bal, la langue pâteuse et la vision légèrement trouble.

La maladie de son père s'était déclarée deux ans auparavant mais avait été entrecoupée de longues périodes de rémission, les guérisseurs en charge du dossier pronostiquant même une possible guérison complète et louant sa constitution robuste. Mais le mal semblait bel et bien triompher cette fois. Il allait l'abandonner comme sa mère l'avait abandonné la veille de son seizième anniversaire. Il aurait d'ailleurs mieux fait de rester à ses côtés au manoir plutôt que de venir se faire humilier en public...

Lucius en était là de ses réflexions lorsque une voix douce l'interrompit:

-Pardon Monsieur, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger...

Il releva si vite la tête que sa nuque émit un craquement sourd qui fit grimacer la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Ses yeux bleus le scrutaient sans aménité et il se souvint alors l'avoir déjà vue.

-Je vous en prie, répondit-il aussitôt par réflexe en se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes vacillantes. J'ai un peu trop bu, il faut m'excuser.

Sur les lèvres maquillées avec discrétion, un sourire à présent indulgent s'ébauchait. Dans la lumière plus tamisée du salon, des reflets roux s'allumaient dans ses cheveux et sa peau semblait encore plus diaphane. Gêné et gêné de l'être, Lucius détourna le regard. Son regard clair le perturbait alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Incompréhensible.

-Vous êtes Lucius Malefoy? S'enquit-elle alors.

-En effet. Je n'ai en revanche pas le plaisir de connaître votre nom.

La fille éclata alors d'un grand rire clair qui fit courir un frisson loin d'être désagréable le long de l'échine de son interlocuteur. Elle battit des mains d'un air ravi et s'exclama:

-C'est fabuleux!

Lucius mit un peu plus de temps qu'à jeun à répliquer:

-En quoi est-ce donc fabuleux?

Elle plaça alors un doigt sur ses lèvres d'un air de conspiratrice:

-Si je vous le dis, vous ne voudrez plus me faire la conversation. Êtes vous marié?

Il demeura un instant muet de surprise. Pour une question directe, c'en était une! Enfin, il répondit par la négative, déclenchant un nouvel éclat de rire cristallin:

-Je savais bien que vous ne l'étiez pas. Un homme marié ne se saoule pas à ce genre de fêtes, non, il suit sa femme de partout pendant toute la soirée.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius d'éclater de rire:

-Si vous le dites.

-Je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air si sérieux qu'il rit de nouveau. Et puis, vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui soit prêt à se marier.

-Comment cela? Interrogea Lucius, piqué au vif.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis se posa délicatement à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur son visage comme si elle cherchait à y déchiffrer quelque chose:

-Vos cheveux sont pommadés, votre costume était impeccable avant que vous ne renversiez un verre dessus, vos chaussures cirées, votre sourire bien blanc, vos manières...Vos manières sont celles d'un courtisan. Et vous mettez vos mains trop bas quand vous dansez.

Lucius ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma lentement. D'où sortait cette fille?

-Vous vous trompez, fit-il finalement d'une voix sourde en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre d'un geste machinal. Et je ne mets pas mes mains trop bas quand je danse.

-Vous mentez! S'écria-t-elle avec une colère qu'il ne comprit pas. Vous êtes...Vous êtes comme tous les autres! Tout le temps en train de mentir...Et vous ne m'épouserez pas, moi, ne me dites pas le contraire, acheva-t-elle plus doucement.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux:

-Mais je ne vous connais pas! Et puis d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en la jaugeant du regard, vous êtes trop jeune pour moi.

Elle émit une espèce de feulement et se leva d'un bond, les poings sur les hanches:

-J'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus une gamine!

-Vous voulez donc me demander en mariage? Se moqua-t-il gentiment en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

La jeune fille se rassit lentement, l'expression de son visage passant de l'agacement à la gravité à une vitesse presque effrayante. Ses yeux bleus semblaient presque le supplier, à présent:

-C'est à l'homme de faire sa demande, Lucius. Ne voulez-vous pas faire ça pour moi?

Si on avait dit au beau Lucius Malefoy qu'un ange le prierait un jour de le demander en mariage alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état d'ébriété relativement avancé, il aurait sans nul doute prit ses jambes à son cou. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, paralysé par la certitude qu'elle finirait sans doute par le convaincre s'il ne la laissait pas. Il se demanderait longtemps si cela avait été pour lui épargner de lui montrer ses talents de persuasion qu'il lui avait alors répondu:

-Si, je ferai ça pour vous.

Elle l'avait considéré longuement, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, avant de répéter d'une voix hésitante:

-Vous feriez ça pour moi?

-Oui, répondit-il après une légère hésitation. Mon père va bientôt mourir, il sera content s'il sait que je me marie.

-Votre père est malade? Questionna-t-elle. C'est vraiment très grave?

-Dragoncelle.

-Navrée.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Des regrets, il en avait essuyé à la pelle depuis que sa mère était morte. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi clairement peu sincères, et il en éprouva un absurde sentiment de reconnaissance:

-M'épouserez-vous donc? Demanda-t-elle alors. Avant la mort de votre père? Le mien est déjà parti, mais Mère sera heureuse si j'épouse quelqu'un. Elle a surtout peur que je finisse comme ma soeur, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-Votre soeur? Chuchota-t-il. Qu'a-t-elle fait?

Elle sembla hésiter, puis se pencha un peu en avant comme un nageur sur le point de plonger:

-Ma soeur...Ma soeur est...Oh, ne croyez-vous pas qu'un mari et une femme ne doivent pas tout se dire?

-Me mentiriez-vous donc?

Elle se tordit les mains d'un air gêné:

-Considérez simplement que je ne vous dirai rien, comme ça pas de mensonge.

-Ce serait alors un mensonge par omission, fit-il remarquer.

Ses jolis yeux étaient à présent remplis de larmes et il sentit la culpabilité affluer en lui avec une intensité stupéfiante. Maladroitement, il tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule:

-Très bien, ne me dites rien si vous ne voulez rien me dire.

-Trop touchant, commenta une voix narquoise qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus entendre de la soirée.

Bellatrix, gonflée de mépris, se tenait dans l'embrasure, bras croisés et bouche moqueuse. Pris par surprise, Lucius n'eut pas le temps de lancer une de ses fameuses réparties venimeuses et dû se contenter de la foudroyer du regard tandis que la jeune fille se levait brusquement, l'air effrayé:

-Bella!

-Je vous en prie, poursuivez, siffla cette dernière. Je m'en voudrais de vous déranger.

Les yeux de Lucius passèrent de l'une à l'autre à toute vitesse. Elles se connaissaient, l'ange n'aurait pas utilisé le diminutif en principe réservé aux proches amis dans le contraire. Quel lien une fille aussi...pure...pouvait-elle bien avoir avec un démon pareil?

-J'ignore à quel moment tu es parvenue à semer ton mari, Bella, mais je suis sûr qu'il est à ta recherche, fit-il finalement d'un air matois.

Les yeux bruns flamboyèrent un bref instant mais Bellatrix choisit finalement de ne pas répliquer, à sa grande surprise, préférant poignarder littéralement la jeune fille recroquevillée au bord du canapé du regard:

-Mère n'a-t-elle pas spécifié que tu ne devais parler à _personne_, Narcissa?

Narcissa. Narcissa. Lucius savoura ce prénom, le fit fondre sous sa langue. Qu'il soit celui, féminisé, de ce jeune homme d'une beauté si parfaite qu'il était tombé amoureux de son propre reflet et s'était noyé en voulant le rejoindre lui semblait justice.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus avant dans ses réflexions mythologico-esthétiques car Narcissa avait joint les mains comme en prière et murmurait d'une voix altérée:

-Je n'ai rien dit, Bella.

-Tu allais le faire! Cria la brune en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

-Son père est malade, marmonna-t-elle alors en entourant son ventre de ses bras. Et il va m'épouser avant sa mort.

Bellatrix demeura un instant figée de stupéfaction mais ne fut pas longue à reprendre ses esprits et à éclater d'un grand rire glacé, presque dément.

-Tu es encore plus cinglée que ce que je pensais, ma pauvre Cissy!

-La ferme, Bella, intima Lucius d'une voix très calme.

La sorcière le gratifia d'un regard hargneux:

-Tu as bu, Lucius. Tu as bu et tu as promis n'importe quoi à ma soeur.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que ses entrailles venaient d'être coulées dans du béton:

-Ta...Ta soeur?

Narcissa émit un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en geignant:

-Tu as tout gâché, Bella...Tu gâches toujours tout...

Bellatrix eut une exclamation de dédain:

-Pour ce qui est de tout gâcher, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mon aide.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute! Cria soudain la jeune fille d'une voix d'enfant malheureux.

L'aînée plissa les lèvres d'un air écœuré et se tourna vivement vers Lucius:

-Je te défends de la toucher, de lui parler, ou même de songer à le faire à l'avenir. Pense qu'elle pourrait tourner mal si elle ne se reprend pas _très vite_ et achète toi une poupée gonflable.

Sur ces mots, elle empoigna Narcissa par la manche et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, laissant Lucius seul et désemparé.

Il se souvenait ensuite très bien avoir passé la semaine suivante dans un état d'abattement dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire, à sa grande frustration. L'état d'Abraxas empirait de jour en jour et le troupeau de guérisseurs qui tournait en permanence autour du malade comme des vautours attendant la curée avait pris l'habitude de chuchoter et de se déplacer sur la pointe des pieds comme dans la demeure d'un mort.

Comment avait-il pu oublier que Bellatrix n'avait pas une mais deux soeurs? Et que la plus jeune des deux était le portrait craché de sa mère? Andromeda, la cadette, avait été reniée deux ans auparavant après avoir décidé d'épouser un Sang de Bourbe rencontré à Poudlard. Toutes les bonnes âmes s'en étaient bien sûr données à coeur joie, allant jusqu'à établir des pronostics sur la future trahison de la benjamine, dont on raillait les airs éthérés et la voix de petite fille.

Un mois s'était écoulé, lentement, exaspérant de monotonie. Si Abraxas maigrissait, vomissait, se couvrait de furoncles purulents, urinait désormais dans un bassin, son pauvre corps fourbu semblait encore renâcler à rejoindre l'au delà et Lucius en venait presque à espérer que tout se termine rapidement. Il en avait assez de se faire assaillir de questions sitôt qu'il posait le pied dehors et il en avait assez de penser à Narcissa Black.

En frappant deux coups qu'il espérait assurés à la porte du bureau de son Maître, Lucius frissonna et se secoua mentalement. Serrant les lèvres -et les fesses- il obéit à la voix, plus glacée que le blizzard sibérien, qui lui commandait d'entrer, et enfonça la poignée, le coeur battant.

Les derniers jours d'agonie avaient été éprouvants. L'atmosphère de la chambre était moite et le front du fils se couvrait de sueur lorsqu'il levait maladroitement le gant frais qui allait éponger celui du père. Abraxas était mort en pleine nuit, sans un mot, et son testament ne contenait que des instructions pratiques rédigées dans un beau style indifférent. Personne n'avait gaspillé son énergie à le pleurer et Lucius s'était rendu en habits de deuil au manoir Black, où Druella lui avait accordé séance tenante la main de sa plus jeune fille moyennant finances.

La pièce où il pénétra était comme d'habitude plongée dans la pénombre et les yeux grenat de Voldemort luisaient comme des lampes. Dans un majestueux mouvement de cape, il se leva du fauteuil tendu de velours sombre où il était installé et s'avança en direction de son serviteur jusqu'à presque le toucher. Mal à l'aise, Lucius baissa les yeux. Il devina plutôt qu'il ne vit le sourire malsain de son Maître:

-Il serait temps d'épouser cette charmante Mademoiselle Black, Lucius.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Au bout du jour

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** Merci à vous tous! Vos commentaires m'ensoleillent, n'en soyez pas avares...

xXx

**Chapitre 3: Au bout du jour**

_« Il est plus facile de mourir pour la femme qu'on aime que de vivre avec elle. » (André Maurois)_

Le décor était digne d'un blockbuster hollywoodien. La foule drapait la colline nue d'un élégant manteau chatoyant et ondulait au rythme des conversations comme un champ de blé sous une brise légère. Dix journalistes présents sur onze -le rebelle ayant été dépêché par _Le Chicaneur_- se frottaient déjà les mains en imaginant les superbes couvertures qui mijotaient dans les appareils des photographes qui leur collaient aux semelles et se jetaient avec frénésie sur leurs blocs notes dés qu'un nouvel invité apparaissait.

-La robe a été entièrement cousue main par Mrs Guipure, confiait une Druella Black gonflée d'importance à une Rita Skeeter avide. Il fallait une tenue digne de la beauté de ma Narcissa.

-Et les bijoux? Demanda un petit homme replet spécialement envoyé par _Sorcière Hebdo _en suppliant la matrone du regard. Est-il vrai que la bague vaut à elle seule davantage que le manoir Malefoy?

Druella agita une main faussement désinvolte:

-Mon futur gendre est extrêmement généreux, comme vous pourrez très bientôt le constater par vous-même.

-Oh, Madame Black, ce n'est pas très gentil de nous faire languir comme ça, minauda le reporter d'un ton onctueux.

La sorcière rajusta son châle vert émeraude en souriant avec malice, visiblement très satisfaite de son petit effet:

-Vous voulez toujours tirer les marrons du feu, Lloyd. Soyez patient et je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçu.

-Avec vous qui saurait l'être, sussura le susnommé. Transmettez tous mes vœux de bonheur aux futurs époux, chère Madame.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-elle du ton du seigneur miséricordieux qui daigne jeter quelques piécettes à la populace.

Puis elle s'en fut dans un majestueux mouvement de robe, vite remplacée par un Lucius Malefoy étonnamment et adorablement rongé par la nervosité:

-Monsieur Malefoy! S'écria Rita, s'étranglant presque de bonheur en le voyant. Vous voudrez bien m'accorder une minute!

L'homme maquilla tant bien que mal sa grimace horrifiée en un sourire courtois et lui emboîta le pas, s'attirant au passage le courroux du reste de la meute, en calculant mentalement le nombre de mètres le séparant encore de sa future femme, à qui il adressa de discrets signaux de détresse dans le dos du piranha à lunettes.

La journaliste, qui semblait déjà avoir un goût prononcé pour les espaces « intimes », accula le fiancé contre le tronc rugueux d'un vieux chêne sur l'écorce duquel il passa machinalement la main pour se donner de la force, et ouvrit son sac à main, qui n'était alors qu'en imitation de peau de crocodile:

-J'utilise ma plume à Papote, ça ne vous gêne pas? S'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

-Pas le moins du monde, assura Lucius en lui adressant un sourire plus large encore.

Elle se mit alors à le bombarder de questions, des termes exacts du contrat de mariage jusqu'aux choix de la couleur des serviettes de table -sur ce dernier point, il avoua son incompétence sans trop de difficultés- et de la musique d'ambiance. Tout en essayant d'aiguiser l'appétit du vautour, Lucius continuait de surveiller Narcissa du coin de l'œil. Assaillie de toutes parts par une horde de femmes, les plus jeunes semblant surexcitées et les plus âgées l'accablant de conseils, son visage était aussi expressif qu'un lac gelé. Surprenant son regard, elle lui adressa un discret signe de tête avant d'être littéralement absorbée par une marée de froufrous et de capes.

Rita, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, prit alors son air de fine mouche:

-Vous êtes très épris l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas?

On sentait qu'elle avait tourné et retourné la question dans sa tête, la disséquant sous tous les angles pour trouver la meilleure formulation, et qu'elle était bien déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

Lucius s'admonesta mentalement. Quel idiot il avait été de se laisser entraîner dans cette galère alors qu'il aurait suffit d'un de ses fameux regards réfrigérants pour réduire au silence toute une armée de grattes-papier...

-En effet, fit-il d'un ton sec. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

L'expression de Skeeter sembla se durcir un instant mais elle ne tarda pas à retrouver son immonde sourire bleeching:

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Et au fait, cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, bon courage pour votre audition!

Lucius pivota lentement sur lui-même et revint sur ses pas, enrageant de savoir qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'elle avait escompté qu'il ferait:

-Mon audition?

Les lèvres fardées dévoilèrent un mur de dents parfaitement blanches, alignées comme des petits soldats de plomb:

-Votre audition devant le Magenmagot, je veux dire.

Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un parpaing en travers de l'estomac et eut toutes les peines du monde à affecter la légèreté:

-Ah, ça! Oh, ce n'est qu'une simple formalité...

Elle émit une espèce de caquètement ridicule en ajoutant quelques mots d'une belle écriture ronde sur son gros bloc-notes vert pétard:

-Je n'en doute pas, seulement vous savez comment sont les gens: la moindre rumeur prend des proportions effarantes. Imaginez qu'un homme comme vous entretiendrait des liens avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...Je me demande vraiment qui a du temps à consacrer à des histoires pareilles...

-Les mauvais journalistes, trancha Lucius en tournant définitivement les talons.

Il lui sembla tanguer comme un bateau ancré de travers jusqu'au buffet déjà surchargé de victuailles et il ne fut pas mécontent de se voir tendre une coupe de champagne par une main féminine gantée de noir. Les bulles s'agglutinèrent, pétillèrent, éclatèrent sur sa langue et y laissèrent une rugosité vaguement écœurante qui lui fit du bien:

-Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de cette fouineuse de Skeeter, murmura Bellatrix à ses côtés.

Lucius approuva en silence. Sa belle soeur paraissait calme et déterminée, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être noté ces derniers temps. Elle vida sa propre coupe en posant une main précautionneuse sur l'imperceptible arrondi de son ventre:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'audience? Souffla-t-il.

La sorcière esquissa une légère grimace et planta ses prunelles sombres, froides et dures comme des onyx, dans les siennes comme si ce simple contact visuel pouvait lui insuffler une force inconnue:

-Un test, mon cher Lucius. Skeeter ne faisait que colporter des bruits de couloir sans fondement...Mais grâce à toi, on trouvera tout ça en première page de _La Gazette_ dés demain.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration:

-Tu crois que je devrais prévenir Narcissa?

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil moqueur:

-La chère petite ne s'intéresse pas à la politique. C'est bien trop trivial pour elle, regarde-la...

Comme en réaction à l'injonction, la foule se fendit soudain en deux dans une parodie de mer Rouge et quelques notes de piano, heurtées et fêlées, annoncèrent l'arrivée de la mariée. S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, Lucius se serait hissé sur la pointe des pieds comme un gosse curieux pour mieux voir. Narcissa avait l'air d'une vierge sur le point d'être immolée à la gloire d'une divinité aveugle et son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle lui adressa un petit sourire crispé, révélant son trouble. L'ironie de Bellatrix avait un solide fond de vérité.

-Tu as raison, fit-il simplement, déclenchant un léger rire.

La brune reposa son verre et s'en alla au devant de sa cadette avec un sourire éclatant qui laissa tous ceux qui la connaissaient un tant soit peu perplexes:

-Tiens toi droite, on dirait que tu es bossue, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Et toi, arrête de sourire comme une demeurée, murmura Narcissa en l'étreignant, tout aussi radieuse.

Le prêtre-sorcier chargé de procéder à l'union définitive du couple, un petit homme court sur pattes boudiné dans une ignoble robe mauve à rayures dorées, se racla profondément la gorge, captant enfin l'attention d'une partie de l'auditoire:

-Ladies, Gentlemen, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir prendre place devant l'autel.

Et toute la petite troupe prit d'assaut les rangées de bancs en bois ouvragé qui venaient de se matérialiser comme...eh bien, comme par magie au milieu de la pelouse. Agatha Bulstrode manqua d'éborgner sa voisine tant le diamètre de son bibi rouge corrida était imposant, déclenchant quelques rires au sein de l'assemblée et un soupir de découragement de Druella, puis l'homme-chenille commença à bavasser sur les liens sacrés du mariage et l'amour profond qu'ils symbolisaient.

Debout devant lui, aussi raide qu'un planton en faction, Lucius était légèrement en sueur et se concentrait très fort pour rester de marbre. On avait déniché deux charmantes mouflettes blondes comme les blés dans une obscure ramification de son arbre généalogique pour faire office de demoiselles d'honneur et la plus grignette des deux boudait en tenant à bout de bras le petit plateau d'argent sur lequel patientaient les alliances. Le soleil l'aveuglait légèrement et il devinait les mains en visière et l'impatience dans son dos.

Du coin de l'œil, Narcissa coulait des regards inquiets en direction de son futur époux mais savait bien que le moindre geste ou commentaire équivaudrait à un incident diplomatique. Un sang-pur bien éduqué devait supporter les cinq heures de cérémonie sans moufter.

Au premier rang, écrasée entre les parents de Rodolphus Bellatrix s'éventait nonchalamment en plissant discrètement le nez à chaque fois que sa belle mère faisait mine de se pencher vers elle, ce que la vieille femme fit finalement lorsque la limace transsexuelle leur ordonna de se lever d'un ton de chef d'orchestre:

-Regarde-moi son nez, une vraie pompe à Bièraubeurre.

La jeune femme approuva avec vigueur et Ida désigna Eschyla Goyle de son doigt boudiné. La brave mère de famille avait revêtu une splendide robe verdâtre qui magnifiait son teint de rose pour marquer le coup. Un coup de vent fripon avait emporté le non moins splendide chapeau assorti, révélant au monde entier une touffe de cheveux couleur fond de vase.

-Elle n'arrête pas de se trifouiller dans les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure, elle doit penser qu'on ne la voit pas...

-Et regardez la fille Greengrass, chuchota Bellatrix. Le type assis à côté d'elle la tripote.

-C'est pas vrai?!

-Je vous assure.

Ida se dévissa à moitié le cou pour mieux voir:

-Nom d'un troll des marais! Même de toi je ne l'aurais pas cru!

-C'est dire, grinça la brune.

Les yeux d'Ida s'allumèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle portait nonchalamment son mouchoir à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux charbons de Rabastan, pas davantage aux cailloux délavés de Rodolphus. Les iris tiraient sur une espèce de vert mélangé à du marron, les pupilles, immenses, étaient cerclées d'orange, et Bellatrix se souvint avoir entendu un poète du dimanche de ses accointances affirmer que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. Il devait dire vrai: dans ceux de son Maître, on ne voyait que du sang.

D'ailleurs où était-il? La plupart des personnes présentes avaient beau être à sa botte, il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer en public. Mais ce temps là viendrait, bien plus vite que ne l'escomptait cette bande d'imbéciles du ministère terrés dans leur immense bâtiment souterrain comme des rats dans leur trou. Le temps viendrait et la victoire également. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et comme à chaque fois que ses mains n'étaient plus occupées, à administrer un Doloris par exemple, les pensées de Bellatrix Lestrange s'élancèrent librement dans le maquis échevelé de son cerveau. Elle se vit purgeant définitivement le sol anglais des souillures qui l'infectaient. Elle se vit souveraine paradant fièrement au bras de son Seigneur. Elle se vit femme libre.

-Tu penses encore à lui n'est-ce pas? Chuchota Ida.

-De qui parlez-vous? S'enquit sèchement sa bru.

Les lèvres de la vieille femme s'étirèrent en un sourire rusé:

-Je suis peut être devenue un peu dure de la feuille, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Va, je te comprends. Si j'avais ta jeunesse et ta colère, je l'aurais sans doute convoité moi aussi. Merlin soit loué, je suis revenue à temps de ces rêves puérils.

Bellatrix tourna lentement la tête en direction de sa belle mère:

-Quels rêves puérils?

Ida s'assura discrètement que son mari ne regardait pas dans sa direction avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix basse et précipitée:

-Tu penses qu'il t'aimera un jour, pas vrai? Tu penses l'aimer, toi, Bella. Mais ça ne marchera pas, ça ne marche jamais comme on le voudrait. Lorsque je me suis mariée, je croyais aux contes de fées. J'ai vite compris que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça. Ça m'a évité de tourner maboule.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je ne suis pas, moi aussi, depuis longtemps revenue de ce genre de sornettes sur l'amour?! Siffla la sorcière brune avec hargne. Votre fils est un minable et il a trouvé le moyen de me coller une saleté dans le bide. Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas déjà compris?!

Ida avait l'air passablement blasé:

-Cet enfant n'est même pas né que tu veux déjà te venger sur lui...

Les onyx de Bellatrix flamboyèrent de haine:

-De quel droit me jugez-vous?!

La vieille dame éclata de rire:

-Si j'étais une de ces vermines, je serais déjà un légume n'est-ce pas? Tu es d'un prévisible, ma pauvre Bellatrix...

Ladite pauvre Bellatrix ne répondit pas, serra les poings et les dents, s'exhorta au calme. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle allait devoir pratiquer la respiration réacteur de _Spitfire _une bonne demi douzaine d'heures avant que ce fichu soleil ne se décide enfin à faire le grand plongeon et que son corps puisse enfin courir se réchauffer au creux de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le seul dieu de son panthéon personnel lui avait fait parvenir une injonction pour le moins succincte à le rejoindre une fois la cérémonie terminée. Les longs doigts de la brune caressèrent grosso modo pour la cinquantième fois le parchemin plié en huit recelant la précieuse missive et un flot d'émotions contradictoires s'engouffra dans tout son être. La vie allait enfin pouvoir recommencer...

_Bella, _

_Dans mes appartements au coucher du soleil, seule._

_L.V_

Un sourire niais vint ourler les lèvres de la sorcière. Elle se dépêcha de dissimuler sa folie douce derrière un épais rideau de cheveux noirs et fit mine de se concentrer sur le verbiage monocorde de la larve humanoïde, qui cuisait à présent dans son jus et essuyait son front gélatineux à intervalles plus que réguliers, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer à Rodolphus, qui la scrutait depuis dix bonnes minutes, qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

Il se montrait étonnamment -et excessivement- protecteur à son égard depuis quelques temps. Peut être craignait-il qu'elle ne se munisse subitement d'un couteau de cuisine et ne s'entaille l'abdomen, massacrant au passage l'immonde amas de cellules sans sexe et sans forme qui lui polluait les entrailles? Mais elle ne ferait rien de tel, même si elle y avait songé. Trop contraignant. Elle préférait expulser le corps étranger par la voie naturelle, et ensuite...Ensuite aviser.

Les interminables heures de cuisson à feu doux furent finalement récompensées par l'échange des anneaux et des vœux et les jeunes mariés s'entaillèrent la paume de la main tour à tour à l'aide d'un petit poignard en argent. Après avoir versé quelques gouttes de leur fluide vital dans une coupe de cristal, le prêtre-sorcier l'éleva à hauteur de ses yeux globuleux et prononça l'incantation rituelle, que personne n'était jamais parvenu à traduire, en langue runique. Aussitôt, une spectaculaire gerbe de flammes jaillit au milieu des cris de joie du public. Lucius et Narcissa partageaient désormais la même magie. Ils étaient bel et bien mari et femme au regard de la loi et avec la bénédiction de leurs ancêtres, dont le cristal symbolisait la pureté du sang et la gerbe de flammes la protection.

Bellatrix se leva de son banc à l'instar de tous les autres invités et applaudit à s'en rompre les jointures. La partie véritablement importante de la cérémonie ne durait que quelques secondes, ironie du sort, mais à présent les deux sorciers étaient unis jusque dans leur intimité la plus profonde et près à perpétuer leurs nobles lignées. Les choses se déroulaient toujours ainsi, même si la petitesse de la gerbe de flammes invoquée lors de son propre mariage lui laissait un souvenir amer. Les applaudissements des Black et des Lestrange, présents en force dans le public, n'étaient pas parvenus à masquer les murmures. Cette union démarrait sous de sinistres auspices...

De l'avis de la jeune femme, les médisances étaient encore bien loin de la réalité.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son mari, qui s'était lui aussi levé pour applaudir à tout rompre. En cet instant précis, elle en aurait mis sa baguette à brûler, ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Leurs ancêtres avaient-ils, dés le début, désapprouvé leur mariage? Y avait-il eu un dysfonctionnement fatal dans les préparatifs?

Mais Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange avaient au moins leur mépris pour la superstition en commun et se foudroyèrent du regard avant de détourner les yeux. Leur inimitié n'avait rien à voir avec une stupide coupe ou un retour de flammèche, non. Elle était gravée au fer rouge dans leurs coeurs.

xXx

Le pouls de Bellatrix battait frénétiquement la mesure dans ses veines lorsqu'elle se faufila avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, c'est à dire sans se faire repérer, hors de la chambre conjugale que son locataire masculin ne se décidait plus à déserter. Ses pieds nus imprimèrent de légères traces, presque aussitôt effacées comme si l'épaisse laine soupirait, dans le tapis persan qui empêchait le parquet ciré du couloir de se transformer en patinoire pour gosses...et moins gosses. Elle souriait toute seule sous sa cagoule. Plus que quelques petits pas de rien du tout et ensuite...Ensuite la délivrance.

Le contact d'une main sur la sienne la tira de sa félicité aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Un léger cri et un bond en arrière plus tard, elle braquait sa baguette droit sur le front de son assaillant:

-Tu vas me jeter un sort? S'enquit Rodolphus, visiblement modérément effrayé.

Après quelques secondes d'affrontement silencieux, Bellatrix abaissa légèrement sa baguette, prête toutefois à remettre son époux en joue au moindre signe d'hostilité:

-La confiance règne à ce que je vois, ricana-t-il, les yeux luisants dans la semi-obscurité.

La sorcière brune claqua de la langue avec impatience:

-Trêve de bavardages, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

L'homme retrouva instantanément son inexpressivité coutumière:

-Pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir ce qui pousse ma tendre épouse à se relever en pleine nuit pour déambuler dans les couloirs.

-Rien qui te concerne, siffla-t-elle avec effronterie.

Rodolphus eut un petit rire sec qui évoquait vaguement ceux que pouvait avoir Ida Lestrange lorsqu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir joué un bon tour à quelqu'un:

-Bien sûr ma chérie, je m'en voudrais de vous brimer. Je suppose que nous nous verrons demain au petit-déjeuner.

Un inclinaison de buste chargée d'ironie plus tard, il se dirigea vers l'escalier d'une démarche en apparence nonchalante:

-Quoi, c'est tout?! S'exclama Bellatrix, sans même chercher à masquer sa déception.

Souriant, il revint sur ses pas:

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais? Que je te supplie à plat ventre de ne pas y aller? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

La sorcière brune tressaillit imperceptiblement et raffermit sa prise sur le manche de sa baguette:

-Je n'en ai jamais attendu tant de toi, mon pauvre ami.

Rodolphus plissa les yeux d'un air soudain calculateur:

-Je préfère ignorer ce que tu attends de moi, chère Bella.

Elle souriait à présent, du même sourire que lorsqu'elle était sortie de la résidence Prewett après avoir soumis ces deux répugnants traîtres à leur sang -dont elle avait oublié les prénoms- au Doloris pendant une demi heure, laissant Dolohov se charger de les achever. Comme apaisée. Belle.

-Un accident est si vite arrivé, sussura-t-elle d'une façon presque sensuelle en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

-Oh que oui, marmonna-t-il en emprisonnant soudainement son menton agressif dans ses longs doigts, brisant le pont d'indicible perversité qui s'était brusquement dressé entre eux.

-Lâche moi! Ordonna Bellatrix en se débattant. Mais lâche moi donc!

Il obéit, son visage recouvrant une sage expression flegmatique et morne qui le rendit aussitôt laid.

-Je te déteste...Cracha-t-elle tout bas, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Mais je le sais bien, rit-il.

Se rapprochant jusqu'à presque le toucher, la sorcière leva les poings et frappa la poitrine marmoréenne avec une rage contenue:

-Je crois que nous avons retrouvé le chaînon manquant entre l'Homme et le singe, ma chère, ricana de plus belle Rodolphus.

Les prunelles sombres de Bellatrix s'embrasèrent littéralement de haine:

-Je te hais! Hurla-t-elle.

Il recula de trois pas, mimant avec un réalisme étonnant le preux chevalier atteint en plein coeur par la lame perfide:

-Je meurs...

-Tu le mériterais!

Rodolphus esquissa une légère grimace:

-Peut être bien, mais c'est un autre débat.

Cette phrase sembla ramener Bellatrix à la réalité. La lueur fauve qui animait ses yeux s'éteignit et elle abaissa lentement sa baguette, la respiration sifflante:

-Tu me supplierais, Rodolphus? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix soudain caressante.

Il recula davantage encore et laissa échapper un petit ricanement narquois qui ne parvint cependant pas à dissimuler son trouble:

-M'aimerais-tu un peu mieux si je le faisais?

Elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté, les paupières à demi closes:

-Mmh...Peut être bien...

Rodolphus se racla la gorge et s'inclina:

-Ma chère, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

La sorcière sourit et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, esquissant une ébauche de révérence:

-Mon ami, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la pareille.

Il la héla alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte des appartements de Lord Voldemort:

-Bella!

-Oui?

Les yeux couleur caillou étaient très graves, soudain:

-Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie, pense au bébé.

Elle balaya sa réplique d'un revers de main en riant:

-Tu es fou, chéri. Bonne nuit.

Les prunelles carmin du Seigneur des Ténèbres étincelèrent lorsque sa plus fidèle servante autoproclamée ôta cape et cagoule avec une excitation d'enfant un matin de Noël:

-Bonsoir Maître, sussura-t-elle en s'inclinant profondément.

Un long doigt blanchâtre lui fit signe d'approcher:

-Je suis si heureuse de vous...Si heureuse que vous me jugiez encore digne de vous servir, murmura précipitamment Bellatrix. Maître, je sais que j'ai manqué de réalisme ces derniers temps...Que j'ai failli...

Voldemort leva une main péremptoire, interrompant le flot d'excuses misérables qui menaçait de s'engouffrer hors d'elle:

-Tu es toute excusée, Bella.

Elle releva la tête comme un chien qui aurait flairé un os, les yeux soudain brillants:

-Maître, vous me pardonnez?

-Pleinement, assura-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Viens donc t'asseoir près de moi.

Aux anges, la jeune femme se laissa choir avec le plus de grâce possible au pied du fauteuil dans lequel était confortablement installé Voldemort, qui se leva brusquement et frappa dans ses mains. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un elfe de maison tremblant de frayeur aplatissait son nez en forme de groin sur le tapis:

-Monseigneur?

-Tu as préparé la bouteille? Interrogea le mage.

-Oui, Seigneur.

-Alors amène la ici. Apporte également deux coupes, celles en cristal.

Une seconde rencontre avec le tapis plus tard, la petite créature avait disparu:

-Nous célébrons quelque chose, Maître? S'enquit Bellatrix, interloquée.

Voldemort s'autorisa un sourire:

-Le mariage de ta soeur ne doit-il pas être fêté comme il se doit, ma chère Bella?

**A SUIVRE...**


	5. Entre adultes responsables

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** En premier lieu, un grand merci aux quelques personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me lire et de me laisser leurs impressions. C'est pour vous que je continue à écrire malgré mes doutes, nombreux ces derniers temps.

Un merci encore plus grand et sincère à **molly59**, sans qui je n'aurais certainement plus de compte sur ce site.

Voilà pour la séquence « états d'âmes », place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

Xxx

**Chapitre 4: Entre adultes responsables**

_« Oh, you look so tired_

_Mouth slack and wide_

_Ill-housed and ill-advised_

_Your face is as mean_

_As your life has been_

_Crash into my arms_

_I want you_

_You don't agree..._

_...But you don't refuse_

_I know you... »_

_(Morrissey – Jack the Ripper)_

La promptitude avec laquelle l'elfe de maison se vautra, pour la troisième fois en deux minutes trente, de nouveau sur le tapis, en disait long sur les méthodes employées par le Lord à la moindre vélléité d'incartade. Dans sa précipitation, la malheureuse créature manqua de renverser le petit plateau d'argent présentant deux fines coupes et une bouteille poussiéreuse contenant un épais liquide ambré dont Bellatrix ne parvenait pas -il fallait croire que sa myopie s'aggravait- à déchiffrer l'étiquette, sous le poids duquel elle vacillait:

-Voici, Seigneur, chevrota-t-elle.

Le Seigneur en question émit un léger sifflement que fit courir un agréable frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bellatrix. La jeune femme brune leva des yeux que l'avidité rendait gigantesques sur la haute silhouette décharnée qui lui faisait à présent de nouveau face:

-Année 1876, indiqua doucement Voldemort en s'emparant de la bouteille. Je crois me souvenir que c'est une cuvée exceptionnelle...

-Est-ce de l'hydromel, Maître? Demanda Bellatrix.

-Tout juste, sourit-il à nouveau, de ce sourire de serpent prêt à bondir qui aurait glacé n'importe qui jusqu'à la moelle.

La sorcière lui rendit son sourire:

-C'est un honneur pour moi de...le déguster en votre compagnie, assura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Voldemort ricana légèrement et se retourna vers le petit elfe dans un grand mouvement de cape:

-Perry! Aboya-t-il.

-Oui, Monseigneur? Couina le serviteur en s'aplatissant de nouveau, l'échine parcourue de tremblements irréguliers qu'il ne parvenait visiblement pas à contrôler.

Le mage désigna Bellatrix d'une de ses longues mains blafardes:

-Tu as entendu la demoiselle?!

L'emploi de ce qualificatif provoqua un gloussement de plaisir chez la sorcière. Stratagème affreusement bateau mais qui avait fonctionné avec la quasi totalité des représentantes du beau sexe auxquelles Lord Voldemort avait eu affaire dans sa vie, même chez celles qui étaient au départ sensées le haïr:

-Oui Monseigneur, s'empressa d'indiquer Perry, faisant une fois de plus prendre un tournant inédit et aventureux à la conversation.

Le mage dégaina et leva sa baguette dans un geste qui dénotait une vieille habitude et la pauvre créature émit d'affreux gargouillements de douleur tandis qu'il la pointait sur elle:

-Alors, fit-il d'un ton suave en interrompant le sort, ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère.

-Non Monseigneur, pleurnicha Perry en se relevant péniblement sous les rires de Bellatrix.

Voldemort darda un regard appréciateur sur la sorcière et revint tranquillement s'installer dans son fauteuil, caressant le manche de sa baguette apparemment machinalement. Elle cessa aussitôt de s'esclaffer pour le dévorer des yeux tandis que l'elfe s'affairait à remplir les deux coupes dans un tintement de verre. Il les présenta ensuite l'une après l'autre aux deux sorciers, accompagnant son geste d'un nouvel aplatissement de ver de terre épris d'une étoile à l'adresse du Lord, d'une profonde révérence à l'adresse de Bellatrix:

-Milord...Madame...murmura-t-il.

-Mademoiselle, corrigea négligemment Voldemort en levant de nouveau sa baguette.

Les hurlements de douleur du petit elfe ne parvinrent même pas aux oreilles endurcies de Bellatrix, que le regard de feu de son Maître hypnotisait. Jouissant visiblement de son emprise sur la jeune femme, le mage leva lentement sa coupe remplie à ras bord, le liquide couleur ambre étincelant à la pâle lueur des chandeliers:

-Au mariage, murmura-t-il.

-Au mariage, répéta docilement Bellatrix en levant son verre à son tour.

-Bois-le d'un seul trait, c'est encore meilleur, conseilla-t-il doucement en avalant une gorgée de l'épais breuvage sans la quitter des yeux.

La sorcière s'empressa d'obéir et ne tarda guère à sentir une douce chaleur lui monter aux joues, les colorant au passage d'une agréable teinte rosée:

-Viens plus près, chuchota Voldemort en reposant délicatement sa propre coupe, encore presque pleine, sur le petit plateau.

Frémissante d'excitation, elle gagna docilement la place qu'il lui désignait, juste au pied du fauteuil, et ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il s'emparait soudain de ses cheveux, lui tirant violemment la tête en arrière:

-J'ai dit plus près, siffla-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Comme elle demeurait indécise, il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se tourna de nouveau vers Perry, qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal et fixait le couple avec une répulsion mêlée de fascination qu'il se hâta de dissimuler:

-Perry? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Monseigneur?

-Voudrais-tu, je te prie, exposer à Mrs Lestrange les raisons de notre mécontentement et la façon dont elle doit se faire pardonner? Ou bien a-t-elle encore un reste de cervelle qui puisse l'aider à percevoir ceci par elle-même? Ajouta-t-il en toisant Bellatrix avec le plus grand mépris.

-Je...Je ne comprends pas...bafouilla la sorcière en se massant fébrilement la nuque, le regard soudain voilé d'inquiétude et de crainte.

Les iris de Voldemort pétillèrent de malveillance et elle s'empressa aussitôt d'ajouter le « Maître » rituel que chaque Mangemort se devait d'accoler à la fin de ses phrases.

-Alors Perry va tout t'expliquer dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas Perry? Siffla-t-il.

-Je...Je le ferais volontiers, Milord...assura le pauvre Perry. Mais je...Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux à même d'accomplir cette tâche...Je ne suis qu'un misérable elfe de maison, Monseigneur.

-Ai-je déjà prétendu que tu étais autre chose? S'enquit le mage noir d'une voix glacée.

Perry se jeta à nouveau groin contre tapis:

-Non, Monseigneur. Votre Grâce a toujours été trop bonne pour le misérable Perry. Oh, si mon pauvre père me voyait...S'il voyait combien Sa Seigneurie est mal remerciée de ses bontés...

-La ferme! Ordonna gracieusement Voldemort. J'ai engagé un elfe de maison, pas une pleureuse. J'en ai déjà une à disposition, indiqua-t-il en inclinant la tête en direction de Bellatrix.

Les lèvres tremblantes, la sorcière brune joignit les mains en une prière désespérée:

-Maître! Haleta-t-elle. Par pitié, expliquez-moi!

-_Endoloris!_ Fut la réponse du Lord.

Si les Doloris de Bellatrix étaient puissants, ils n'étaient que petites démangeaisons en comparaison avec ceux de son Maître. La pièce sembla soudain basculer et le sol se précipita à la rencontre de la sorcière brune, qui s'affala aux pieds du mage en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'à en faire jaillir le sang pour ne pas hurler. Question de dignité élémentaire, disait Druella lorsqu'elle administrait ses petites « corrections » à ses filles, histoire de les endurcir. Un Black ne devait pas même laisser échapper un gémissement sous le feu de l'Impardonnable, de la même manière qu'il devait résister sans ciller à n'importe quel Imperium.

-C'est tout juste si on a le droit de mourir quand on nous jette un _Avada Kedavra_, avait coutume de plaisanter Andromeda.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

L'esprit embrumé et la vision troublée, Bellatrix demeura prostrée de longues secondes avant de serrer les poings et d'amorcer péniblement un mouvement pour retrouver la station verticale. Il lui sembla que toutes les fibres de son corps se liguaient pour demander grâce mais elle parvint néanmoins à se remettre debout et planter ses pupilles dans celles, dilatées par l'excitation du prédateur à l'approche du dénouement de la traque, de Voldemort.

-Maître, je n'ai rien fait, fit-elle d'une voix sûre qui l'étonna elle-même.

Si le mage avait eu des sourcils, nul doute qu'ils se seraient haussés jusqu'à la racine de cheveux qu'il ne possédait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?!

Les paroles de Rodolphus lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Peut être aurait-elle mieux fait de l'écouter...De résister à l'appel des sens, pour une fois dans son existence. De se comporter comme une bonne épouse. La lucidité lui revint très vite: elle ne pouvait ni ne devait se soustraire à l'exquis courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'un petit jeu de plus, se promit-elle bravement. La jouissance finale n'en serait que plus sublime.

-Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier votre colère, Monseigneur, affirma-t-elle alors. Toujours je vous ai fidèlement servi. J'ai donné mon sang, je donnerais ma vie sur votre ordre.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux écarlates mais garda sa baguette baissée:

-Si j'ai voulu tomber enceinte, poursuivait Bellatrix, ce n'était que pour vous plaire. Je pensais qu'un héritier vous satisferait. J'ai eu tord, mais le mal est réparé puisque cet enfant n'est pas le votre. Monseigneur, dés que j'aurais mis ce répugnant moutard au monde, je repartirai au combat. Pour vous.

Le mage noir éclata de rire:

-Touchant, vraiment. Apprends, espèce de petite dinde, que nul ne m'est indispensable pour atteindre mes objectifs. La lutte continuera, avec ou sans ta présence. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mais toi...Il sembla savourer ces paroles. Toi, tu n'es rien sans moi. Si je ne manœuvre pas pour que ces imbéciles du ministère ne vienne pas mettre le nez trop avant dans les affaires de ton cher beau frère, qui les empêchera de remonter jusqu'à toi?

-Vous dites vrai, Maître. Comme toujours, chuchota la sorcière en baissant humblement la tête. Que dois-je faire pour obtenir votre pardon?

-Quel est le seul domaine dans lequel tu me sois pour le moment utile, mmh? Railla Voldemort.

Bellatrix camoufla à grand peine un sourire de contentement tandis qu'il lui faisait signe d'approcher de nouveau, sous les yeux agrandis par la terreur de Perry. Comprenant l'ordre sans qu'il ait besoin de le formuler, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et se dévissa à moitié le cou pour le contempler béatement, avant qu'un regard incendiaire ne la ramène à sa punition.

Sa main trembla à peine lorsqu'elle écarta délicatement les robes. Retenant son souffle, elle l'apposa sur l'entrejambe de Voldemort, dont elle était encore séparée par une barrière de tissu noir. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à céder à son tour et Bellatrix poussa un léger soupir de contentement en découvrant une virilité déjà légèrement tendue sous ses doigts agiles.

Doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres à même la peau glacée puis la titilla timidement du bout de la langue. Elle n'avait jamais « joué » de cette façon, étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais manifesté le désir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et craignait par dessus tout de commettre une maladresse:

-Tu attends que Merlin revienne à la vie? S'enquit Voldemort.

Non.

xXx

-Lucius?

L'impatience était clairement perceptible dans la voix de Narcissa. Solidement campée sur ses jambes, le visage rosi par la fête et la fatigue, elle avait défait en un coup de baguette le chignon sophistiqué qui avait demandé des heures de conception et se tenait plantée devant son mari, les bras croisés:

-Qu'y a-t-il? S'enquit-il, légèrement inquiet.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond:

-Lucius, voulez-vous compromettre mon honneur?

-Jamais, assura-t-il aussitôt en repliant soigneusement le parchemin qu'il était en train de consulter. Skeeter n'avait devancé les secrétaires du Magenmagot que de quelques heures et ça avait été de fort mauvaise grâce qu'il avait ordonné à Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui vénérait le sol que ses pieds foulaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance, de porter le hibou au plumage mordoré envoyé par le ministère à la volière pour qu'il s'y restaure. La poisse.

-Alors épargnez-moi une longue description pénible de ce qui est sensé se passer entre un homme et une femme lors de leur nuit de noces, claqua-t-elle en plantant un regard farouchement déterminé dans le sien.

Et le grand, le beau, le riche, le dédaigneux Lucius Malefoy... Piqua un fard digne d'une collégienne en émoi.

-Euh...Ahem...Pardonnez-moi...Hum...J'ai...Euh...J'ai l'esprit quelque peu préoccupé...Je manque à tous mes devoirs, pardon.

-Préoccupé par quoi? Interrogea doucement Narcissa en s'asseyant délicatement au bord du lit.

Le sorcier se frotta les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Tant pis pour la trivialité politique...

-Je suis convoqué par le Magenmagot la semaine prochaine.

Elle sursauta:

-Le Magenmagot?! Mais enfin pourquoi?!

-Je suis un Mangemort, ma chérie, jugea bon de rappeler Lucius d'un ton patient.

Narcissa agita la main avec une désinvolture qui glaça son époux:

-Et alors? N'êtes-vous pas issu d'une des plus éminentes familles de notre communauté? Votre sang n'est-il pas parmi les plus purs d'Europe? Votre fortune n'est-elle pas gardée par un de ces affreux dragons?

-Si, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne suis _que_ préoccupé. Si j'étais un Weasley, je me ferai nettement plus de souci, ricana-t-il en se redressant.

Les yeux pâles de son épouse semblèrent un instant désapprouver cette dernière phrase mais le beau front ne tarda pas à se détendre de nouveau lorsqu'il caressa le pli qui s'y était formé du bout des doigts.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa. Ils me poseront des questions stupides auxquelles je répondrai de façon toute aussi stupide.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés comme si elle confessait soudain une faute honteuse.

Lucius se mordit discrètement les lèvres pour dissimuler un début de sourire. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle se faisait du mauvais sang...Holà, camarade! Pause. Rembobinage. Depuis quand est-ce que des mots aussi...cuculs s'infiltraient dans ses pensées?!

Il n'eut guère le loisir d'étudier plus avant la question. Narcissa s'était jetée à son cou avec une fougue qui le laissa pantois et, appuyant sa tête blonde contre sa poitrine comme pour y chercher le battement d'un coeur, chuchotait doucement:

-Je crois que je suis...Que je...

Lucius la bâillonna immédiatement. Le moment était venu de prendre des mesures drastiques:

-Plus tard. Je dois envoyer un courrier à Archibald Rosier. Cela doit faire environ trente ans qu'il prend racine sur les bancs du Magenmagot mais c'était avant tout un très bon ami de mon père. Je crois qu'ils étaient camarades de chambrée à Poudlard.

Les yeux sévères de son épouse réapparurent dans son champ de vision:

-Mon mari s'apprêterait-il à corrompre un haut fonctionnaire?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, ironisa gentiment Lucius.

Une tape sur l'arrière du crâne et un léger grognement de protestation plus tard, Narcissa s'était dégagée de son étreinte et le scrutait d'un air à la fois grave et candide:

-D'accord, mais pas trop quand même.

-Juste ce qu'il faut, assura-t-il avec un sourire de grand seigneur.

Elle battit des mains avec ravissement. On aurait dit une petite fille devant la vitrine de Honeydukes:

-Oh Lucius, vous êtes parfait!

Il éclata de rire:

-Je serai donc sauvé.

-Idiot! Gloussa-t-elle en lui flanquant un coup de coude.

L'homme prit un air de vieux singe à qui on voudrait apprendre à faire la grimace:

-Et qu'en sera-t-il de notre nuit de noces?

Narcissa lui adressa un clin d'oeil mutin et lui intima d'approcher d'un geste de la main qui recelait tant de désir contenu qu'il obtempéra immédiatement. Collant son corps tout contre le sien, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir le sang pulser dans le lacis de veines délicatement bleutées qui affleuraient sous la peau laiteuse, elle lui chuchota:

-A votre avis, combien de temps faut-il à un honorable et chenu membre de la plus haute instance judiciaire de ce pays pour jeter le droit pénal aux orties?

-Certainement pas toute une nuit...Souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

xXx

_Sept mois plus tard._

L'année 1977 avait en tous points démarré comme les précédentes pour quantité de personnes à travers le monde, au premier rang desquelles Narcissa Malefoy brillait par son absence. S'il avait bel et bien fallu moins d'une nuit à un honorable et chenu membre de la plus haute instance judiciaire de Grande Bretagne pour jeter le droit pénal aux orties, la partie était loin d'être finie pour Lucius.

L'audition s'était bien passée et de nombreux Mangemorts étaient venus féliciter leur « collègue », lui assurant qu'il avait « enfumé ces crétins » comme un chef. Mais c'était sans compter la bête noire de tout brave citoyen désireux de gérer tranquillement ses affaires: Bartemius Croupton de son petit nom.

L'homme, que l'on murmurait sur le sentier de la guerre depuis que Milicent Bagnold, l'actuelle ministre de la Magie, avait confié en privé souhaiter mettre prochainement un terme à sa carrière politique pour découvrir l'Amérique latine, s'accrochait au dossier comme un Veracrasse à sa feuille de laitue et ne perdait jamais un prétexte de venir rôder au manoir Malefoy.

-Vos bégonias sont superbes, confiait-il à Narcissa à chacune de ses visites. Ma femme adorerait avoir un aussi beau jardin, mais j'ai bien peur que ni elle ni moi n'ayons la main verte.

-Et comment se porte votre fils? Ne manquait-elle jamais de demander alors.

-Fort bien Madame: il est premier de classe, se rengorgeait le fonctionnaire.

C'était en général suffisant pour le décider à partir en promettant de revenir prochainement.

Mais ce n'était pas tant le chapeau de feutre mou et la moustache taillée à la règle qui faisaient actuellement la course en tête dans les préoccupations de Narcissa. La santé de Bellatrix s'était en effet dégradée à mesure que sa grossesse avançait, la sorcière brune en imputant la responsabilité aux attentions de plus en plus étouffantes dont l'entourait son époux.

-Je ne suis pas en cristal! Clamait-elle, exaspérée, lorsque Rodolphus lui arrachait les paquets des mains ou remplaçait le vin par du jus de raisin à table.

Le gynécomage en charge de suivre la future mère était partagé entre la conscience professionnelle, qui lui imposait d'ordonner à sa patiente de demeurer allongée jusqu'à l'accouchement au vu de son état physique et de la petitesse de l'enfant, et une vérité simple: on ne donnait pas d'ordre à Bellatrix Lestrange, du moins pas si on tenait à sa carrière et/ou à conserver l'ensemble de ses facultés mentales et motrices, ce qui rendait les consultations assez comiques.

Narcissa ne cessait pour sa part d'appeler sa soeur à la raison, sachant pertinemment que ses paroles auraient sans doute davantage d'écho si elle prêchait au beau milieu de la toundra sibérienne:

-Je suis l'aînée. C'est à moi de te conseiller, pas le contraire, sifflait Bellatrix.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-JE N'IRAI NULLE PART!

-Bella, tu dois aller à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement, serinait Rodolphus tandis qu'un elfe de maison terrifié lançait des vêtements au hasard dans une valise. Tu perds les eaux, le bébé arrive.

Les yeux sombres de Bellatrix étaient révulsés d'angoisse:

-Jeneveuxpasqueçaarrivealorsçanarriverapas!

-C'est de la folie! Gémissait Narcissa en se tordant les mains.

-Si tu ne veux pas me suivre, je t'y traînerais de force, menaça Rodolphus.

Son épouse le foudroya du regard mais une contraction plus violente que les précédentes lui extirpa un gémissement de bête blessée:

-Aaaah...Saleté de têtard! Hurla-t-elle en se pliant en deux sous la douleur.

Rodolphus croisa les bras, bouillant visiblement de colère:

-Vas-y maintenant: redis moi encore une fois que tu _ne vas pas_ accoucher.

-Espèce de...

-Tais toi! Cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Narcissa. De mémoire de Black, jamais son beau frère n'avait élevé la voix en quelque occasion que ce soit. S'inquiétait-il pour sa femme? Son enfant? Les deux? Où cédait-il simplement à l'exaspération?

Bellatrix sembla vaciller un instant, son visage s'illuminant d'une teinte horrible, puis se précipita dans la salle de bains attenante en émettant d'immondes gargouillis:

-Je croyais que les nausées ne duraient que quelques semaines, remarqua Narcissa.

Rodolphus ignora cette intervention, occupé à essayer de refermer la valise, à présent bourrée à craquer d'effets personnels en tous genres:

-Aide-moi toi! Aboya-t-il à l'adresse d'Avery, qui avait manifestement été attiré dans la chambre par les cris de Bellatrix.

Les grognements du Mangemort s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge sous le regard noir de Narcissa et il s'empressa de venir en renfort, s'escrimant à son tour sur la serrure. Un cliquetis métallique et un cri de douleur plus tard, Rodolphus empoignait lestement bagage et cape et entraînait sa femme dans son sillage. Trop faible pour résister bien longtemps, Bellatrix n'abandonna toutefois pas la partie sans avoir asséné un coup de poing bien senti sur l'épaule de son mari:

-Ah, ça suffit! S'écria Narcissa. Bellatrix, ne fais pas l'enfant!

-On dirait Mère, grommela la brune.

Tandis que la cadette s'indignait dans sa barbe -inexistante-, Avery vint se placer à la gauche de Bellatrix et aida Rodolphus à la soulever de terre en gémissant sous le poids de la sorcière.

Quelques minutes, cris, et un sourcil oublié dans le transplanage (vivement déconseillé aux femmes enceintes par le petit dépliant rose distribué par la clinique Sainte Mangouste) plus tard, Bellatrix était hissée sur un brancard et conduite de toute urgence en salle d'opération:

-Il va falloir faire une césarienne, haletait le gynécomage.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir vu que vous ne l'avez même pas examinée? Riposta Narcissa, excédée.

L'homme sembla ravaler une réplique cinglante et se força à plaquer un sourire mielleux sur ses lèvres épaisses:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Malefoy, tous les personnels de cet hôpital sont des professionnels.

-Nous n'en doutons pas, grinça Rodolphus, tandis que Bellatrix émettait un nouveau gémissement.

Narcissa Malefoy avait vraiment, vraiment, horreur de poireauter dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas le souvenir que quiconque ait osé lui infliger un tel traitement depuis que le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait exclue de cours pour bavardage, en troisième année à Poudlard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, au nom de Merlin?! S'énervait Lucius, accouru aux nouvelles après avoir reçu une demi douzaine de hiboux de sa chère et tendre.

-On fait le pied de grue depuis exactement cinq heures, douze minutes, et vingt-deux secondes, précisa Rodolphus en consultant son énorme montre de gilet en or.

-S'ils ne nous disent rien, c'est mauvais signe non? Interrogea Narcissa, fébrile.

En voyant le regard de son beau frère virer façon eau de boudin, la jeune femme retourna courageusement au magazine de mode qu'elle tournait et retournait entre ses doigts depuis deux heures. La couverture commençait à se détacher, nota-t-elle au passage avec agacement. Mais c'était peut être dû au fait que son impression remontait à octobre 1964, quoiqu'il fut de première jeunesse à côté de la pile de numéros de la _Gazette du sorcier _en équilibre précaire sur un coin de la table basse de la salle d'attente et qui semblait prête à se désintégrer en poussière.

Les trois sorciers se levèrent d'un même mouvement lorsque le gynécomage, visiblement exténué, fit son apparition derrière la porte vitrée du bloc opératoire:

-Votre femme va bien, annonça-t-il à Rodolphus avec une espèce de rictus nerveux qui faisait instantanément craindre le pire.

-Et l'enfant? S'enquit-il, sourcils froncés.

L'homme prit le temps d'ôter son masque de protection et lissa ses cheveux auburn du plat de la main en lorgnant discrètement Druella, qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe comme un cheveu sur la soupe:

-Où est ma fille? Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

-Elle se repose, indiqua Lucius, visiblement peu désireux de subir un énième laïus sur le courage des femmes Black face à l'adversité à travers les âges.

-Et l'enfant? Répéta Rodolphus d'une voix basse et un brin menaçante.

Au prix sembla-t-il d'un gros effort, le gynécomage le regarda droit dans les yeux:

-Je crois qu'on sera plus à l'aise dans mon bureau pour en parler.

-Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce que...Murmura Narcissa en agrippant le bras de sa mère.

Les sourcils rasés et redessinés au crayon de Druella se haussèrent. Le coin droit de la bouche de Lucius se releva puis retomba mollement comme il le faisait toujours lorsque l'angoisse grimpait dans l'air.

-C'est par ici, indiqua le gynécomage en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. Je crois que vous devriez laisser votre fille dormir un peu, Mrs Black, conseilla-t-il aimablement à la vieille femme. Elle va avoir besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos et de calme dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

-Vous lui expliquerez ça en personne, ricana Rabastan dans son dos.

Le petit sorcier brun, qui venait de se matérialiser à l'angle du couloir, portait un lourd paquet emballé dans du papier de soie bleue entre ses bras musculeux, ses parents sur les talons:

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt, fit Ida à son aîné sur le ton du reproche.

-Où est mon petit fils?!

La voix d'Antarés crissa soudain comme un violon mal accordé, provoquant deux exclamations incompréhensibles, un étouffement, une grande tape dans le dos qui transforma l'étouffement précité en une rencontre inédite entre poumons et œsophage, et une espèce de couinement de souris ridicule. Visiblement très content de lui, le vieillard promena ses petits yeux noirs et malicieux sur l'assistance médusée, puis se tourna vivement vers Rodolphus:

-Il me semble avoir posé une question. À moins que mon grand âge ne me joue des tours, bien sûr, fit-il d'une voix toujours aussi atroce.

-Père...Vous avez retrouvé la parole...Balbutia le malheureux.

-Finement observé, mon fils. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas où est le tien. C'est un garçon, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à sa femme, qui fit un geste d'ignorance, sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Pour un miracle, c'est un miracle...Siffla Lucius.

**A SUIVRE...**


	6. L'avenir est à nous

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** Malgré un faible nombre de reviews, celles que je reçois me donnent envie de m'accrocher et de poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic. Toute ma gratitude, donc, à celles (et ceux?) qui ont la gentillesse de commenter mon travail. Navrée pour l'allongement des délais de publication, nécessaire à mon avis pour essayer de pondre quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop mauvais.

Dites moi si j'y suis parvenue ou non, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture!

xXx

**Chapitre 5: L'avenir est à nous**

_« Je voudrais être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux, courir sur tes joues, et mourir sur tes lèvres. » (Anonyme)_

A votre avis, que trouve-t-on dans le bureau d'un médicomage -spécialisation gynécomagie- ?

Tout d'abord, bien sûr, les classiques du genre destinés à faire savoir aux ahuris qu'ils se trouvent dans l'antre d'un éminent personnage.

Le diplôme bien en vue dans son cadre en bois, accroché juste au dessus de la table de travail, histoire de bien montrer qu'on n'a pas affaire à un péquenot.

Le confortable fauteuil en cuir noir -à roulettes, pour faire joujou à l'abri des regards lorsqu'on s'emmerde par trop-, hurlant sa fierté d'accueillir un aussi noble postérieur. Franchement osseux dans le cas qui nous intéresse, mais qui donc s'en soucie...

Les sièges côté visiteurs. Suffisamment confortables, mais pas trop. Jamais les pauvres incultes qui s'y laissent chaque jour tomber dans l'attente du verdict ne doivent s'imaginer un seul instant qu'ils peuvent renverser la classe dominante -celle des soignants- et s'emparer du pouvoir.

Et un salto arrière dans la tombe pour ce vieux farceur de Marx!

Les gros pavés reliés plein cuir dans la bibliothèque basse. Qu'importe au fond qu'ils ne soient là que dans un souci décoratif.

La plante grasse épanouie dans son pot en terre cuite. Pour la petite touche écolo.

...

-Vous devriez faire appel à un décorateur d'intérieur, conseilla aimablement Druella en s'installant.

Le guérisseur Von Schlitter, trente ans de carrière et presque autant d'heures d'affilée à manier le bistouri dans les pattes, embrassa la pièce d'un regard morne:

-J'y songerai, Mrs Black. Euh...(il compta sur ses doigts)...Il va falloir rajouter des sièges, là...

Un tournoiement de baguette plus tard, cinq chaises en plastique couleur Canard W.C se matérialisaient. Le nez de Narcissa se plissa de dégoût et les joues du gynécomage rosirent:

-Navré...D'habitude, c'est mon assistante qui s'en charge...

-Et vous ne pourriez pas aller la chercher? S'enquit Rabastan, visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de poser ses fesses sur ces...choses.

-Elle est en arrêt maladie, précisa-t-il.

Ida laissa échapper une exclamation indignée et se tourna vers son mari, les bras au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin:

-Mon Dieu, le service public n'est plus ce qu'il était!

-Nous pourrions peut être nous asseoir? Suggéra Lucius, apparemment pressé d'en finir.

-Mais oui, asseyons-nous, fit Antarés d'une voix veloutée en joignant le geste à la parole. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son épouse, les elfes feront laver votre robe ce soir.

-J'espère bien, marmonna-t-elle.

Rodolphus, resté debout et silencieux, refusa froidement le café que lui proposa aussitôt Von Schlitter.

-Trêve de politesses, claqua-t-il d'un ton d'actionnaire mécontent. Venons-en à l'affaire qui nous occupe.

Le guérisseur s'empourpra de nouveau. Il avait une mauvaise peau, sujette aux inflammations, un larynx exagérément saillant qui montait et descendait au rythme des déglutitions:

-Eh bien...Commença-t-il en se tordant les doigts. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes félicitations, Mr Lestrange. Vous êtes père d'une adorable petite fille.

Druella plissa les yeux et Antarés laissa échapper un léger soupir de déception, mais personne ne se risqua à faire le moindre commentaire.

-Au fait, commanda Rodolphus d'une voix impérieuse.

-L'enfant va bien...Enfin, elle ne va pas mal...

-Mais...? Questionna Ida avec impatience.

L'homme se mordit les lèvres:

-Elle souffre...Enfin, souffrir n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié étant donné qu'elle ne ressent pas de douleur...Elle souffre du syndrome de Kamichi.

Lucius fronça les sourcils:

-Le syndrome de quoi?

-C'est totalement inconnu du grand public, expliqua le gynécomage. En fait, il n'y a eu en tout et pour tout qu'une dizaine de cas répertoriés dans le monde depuis que Yoshiro Kamichi a publié ses travaux sur le sujet, c'est à dire en 1798.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il?

-Le syndrome de Kamichi se caractérise par une malformation des cordes vocales qui empêche leur fonctionnement, récita-t-il. Il peut être soit d'origine génétique, soit être dû à l'ingestion par l'organisme d'une plante appelée_ Drozera Uliolis_,interdite au Royaume Uni depuis 1914 à cause de sa haute toxicité.

Un Cupidon ectoplasmique passa en gratouillant sur sa lyre:

-Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens! S'exclama Druella, incrédule. Je veux dire...Personne dans notre famille n'a jamais eu ce genre de maladie! Ces choses là n'arrivent pas chez nous!

Von Schlitter la fixa un moment sans rien dire:

-Si par « nous » vous entendez les sang pur, le syndrome de Kamichi touche tout type de sorciers, quelles que soient leurs origines. Le sang n'a rien à voir là dedans. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, je privilégierais la piste génétique. La _Drozera Uliolis_ est non seulement interdite, mais quasiment introuvable. Seule une petite poignée de scientifiques à travers le monde l'utilisent encore dans leurs travaux, sous forme de poudre, la plupart sous contrôle strict des autorités concernées.

-Donc, soit nous avons quelque part dans la famille un crétin qui a contracté ce syndrome, soit Bellatrix s'est faite empoisonner par un savant fou? Interrogea Rabastan d'un air concerné.

Le guérisseur secoua la tête:

-La _Drozera Uliolis_ a un goût très fort. Impossible de ne pas le détecter dans la boisson ou les aliments. Croyez-moi, si quelqu'un avait cherché à en faire avaler à votre belle soeur, elle s'en serait immédiatement aperçue. D'ailleurs, les cas d'empoisonnement recensés étaient tous des tentatives de suicide. À moins bien sûr que...

La fin de la phrase resta quelques instants suspendue entre eux, comme si le squelette du placard entrebâillait soudain la porte pour demander quand il allait enfin pouvoir sortir, merde.

-Ma femme est une emmerdeuse, pas une suicidaire, siffla Rodolphus.

-Inutile de se fâcher pour si peu, après tout rien ne nous oblige à prendre une décision dans l'immédiat... Mais il me semble qu'il serait grand temps de trouver un prénom à cette petite, interrompit Druella d'un ton léger.

-Pourquoi pas Walburga, comme sa grand tante? Suggéra Narcissa, saisissant courageusement la balle au bond.

Antarés fit la grimace:

-Non, quelque chose de plus facile à porter...

-Et puis Walburga a mis au monde un sacré traître à son sang, grinça Ida. Heureusement que le petit Regulus relève un peu le niveau.

-Elladora, proposa Druella. C'était ma belle-soeur. Une femme véritablement charmante.

-La décapitation des elfes lorsqu'ils deviennent trop vieux pour porter les plateaux à thé, c'est bien cela? S'enquit innocemment Rabastan.

La sorcière eut le bon goût de paraître légèrement embarrassée:

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à trouver quelqu'un de votre côté, suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire avenant. Les saints pullulent dans votre arbre généalogique, c'est bien connu...

Rodolphus leva les yeux au ciel et Rabastan eut un petit rire:

-Dans le genre sainteté, je crois que j'ai quelqu'un, fit-il. Ma grand mère.

-Cette chère Agrippine, rit Druella. Tout ça remonte à loin, mais je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait pour habitude de donner à ses enfants des fessées déculottées en public.

-Ma mère avait une vision un peu particulière de l'éducation, admit Antarés de mauvaise grâce.

-Mais pas ma grand mère, affirma Ida.

Druella haussa un sourcil:

-C'est curieux, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. Mais il est vrai que votre famille et les nôtres ne fréquentaient pas tout à fait les mêmes cercles...

Ida s'empourpra légèrement. Le souvenir des comptes quotidiens à la table de la cuisine et des moqueries à peine voilées de ses camarades de classe était encore bien vivace.

-Ma grand mère était d'origine espagnole, exposa-t-elle laborieusement. Elle a quitté son pays lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon grand père, qui lui était anglais. Elle s'appelait Soria, Soria Amarro.

-Un prénom hispanique...Comme c'est exotique... Rit Narcissa en secouant sa longue chevelure dorée façon l'Oréal, attirant du même coup tous les regards sur elle.

-Soria me convient assez, trancha finalement Rodolphus, que le débat au sommet ne passionnait visiblement que modérément.

Druella marqua un léger temps d'hésitation, mais approuva à son tour.

-Adopté, conclut alors Lucius avec une certaine emphase. Soria, Walburga, Elladora Lestrange. Si avec ça cette petite ne part pas du bon pied dans la vie... J'enverrai un hibou aux Services d'Enregistrement.

-Pourquoi Walburga Elladora?! Protesta Antarés. Et d'abord, pourquoi dans cet ordre et pas l'inverse?!

-Parce que ça sonne mieux, répliqua l'insolent.

-Lucius a beaucoup de goût, affirma Narcissa en jetant à son mari un regard énamouré qui aurait filé la gerbe à n'importe quel Poufsouffle.

-Vous... Ne serait-il pas préférable d'attendre le réveil de Mrs Lestrange, afin de lui demander son avis sur la question? Risqua prudemment le gynécomage.

-Les absents ont toujours tord, rappela Rabastan en lui écrasant les phalanges avec chaleur. On y va?! Lança-t-il à la cantonade en se levant de son siège.

-Mais attendez! Cria presque Von Schlitter. Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé s'il existait des traitements!

Trois rictus narquois, deux haussements de sourcils, un toussotement qui n'avait rien à voir, un adieu signifié de la main, et un claquement de porte plus tard, il était seul avec sa blouse verte qui puait le graillon et la photo de son ex-femme.

xXx

_Manoir Lestrange, le 2 février,_

_Alecto,_

_T'enterrer tout un mois dans ce trou était une stupidité, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Ta mère pourrait même être à l'agonie que ta place serait ici, à nos côtés. J'ajoute que notre ami commun espère **vivement** te revoir au plus vite parmi nous, mais je suppose que ton frère te tient bien informée de ce genre de choses._

_Mon merveilleux mari m'entoure de milles attentions, qui seraient fort touchantes si elles n'étaient dictées par ce qui semble être la culpabilité. Sans doute a-t-il eu un lointain parent pauvre -l'arbre généalogique de ma belle mère est pour le moins opaque- qui a contracté ce syndrome japonais, et n'ose pas l'avouer. Mais quand bien même mes allégations seraient justes, je ne lui en garderais pas rancune. Un mioche qui ne pleure pas, ne couine pas, ne hurle pas, c'est presque supportable._

_Cette adorable Cissy est également aux petits soins. Si cette attitude n'était pas des plus distrayantes, sans doute aurais-je à coeur de la rassurer. Attends toi à retrouver la **véritable** Bellatrix. J'ai récemment eu le plaisir de constater que je n'avais pas tout à fait perdu la main et j'aurais d'ailleurs déjà quelques histoires amusantes à te raconter à ton retour, que j'espère proche._

_Car pendant que tu joues les modèles de piété filiale, la chance semble sourire de plus en plus largement à certaines personnes... Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir. Sache seulement que certains projets pourraient se concrétiser bien plutôt que nous ne l'avions escompté si tout continue à se dérouler de la sorte._

_Hâte toi,_

_B.L_

_P.S: Je ne saurais bien sûr être dans le secret de la chambre conjugale du sieur Malefoy, mais toujours pas d'héritier en vue, ce qui désole bien ma chère petite soeur. Pour moi, il serait intéressant d'essayer d'en apprendre plus..._

Bellatrix cacheta soigneusement la missive et l'attacha à l'aide d'un ruban noir à la patte rugueuse du vieux hibou Grand Duc que ses parents lui avaient offert pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Jadis magnifique, l'oiseau perdait et ses plumes et les lettres qu'il était sensé faire transiter, assez régulièrement pour ne pas dire constamment. Il lui était même arrivé de disparaître durant plusieurs jours avant de refaire surface en hululant famine.

La jeune femme soupira et effleura la tête de l'animal avec une étonnante douceur. Mais trêve de sensibleries, après tout c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait vécu si longtemps...

-_Avada Kedavra_, chantonna-t-elle après une dernière caresse, un peu plus appuyée.

Une boule informe et duveteuse, aussi grisâtre qu'un vieux torchon, lui tomba sur les genoux. Elle poussa un petit cri dégoûté pour la forme, se leva d'un bond, et frappa dans ses mains:

-Perry! Débarrasse moi de ça!

Restée rêveuse après que son ordre eut été exécuté, Bellatrix réalisa soudain que son anniversaire de mariage approchait à grands pas. Ce détail acheva de lui faire perdre toute sa bonne humeur. Serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts, elle prit la direction des cachots.

La distraction espérée croupissait dans la troisième cellule de gauche. La sorcière s'accroupit lentement, les yeux luisants dans la pénombre, et agita le lourd trousseau de clefs qu'elle portait en permanence à la ceinture au dessus de la silhouette prostrée:

-Debout, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Le visage rond et franc d'Hestia Jones frémit et la bouche de Bellatrix s'incurva en un sourire cruel. Il était temps de voler au secours de sa prochaine. Deux jours de captivité sans le moindre contact humain, c'était injuste. Surtout après être tombée dans un panneau si énorme qu'il aurait presque été évité par Goyle. Mais ces petits Gryffondor étaient si susceptibles lorsqu'on faisait mine de toucher à leurs proches...

Un Imperium avait suffit à contraindre son mari adoré à lui envoyer un message de détresse. Elle s'était précipitée dans la nasse sans même prendre le temps d'avertir le vieux citronné. Même pas drôle.

La prisonnière cligna fébrilement des yeux tandis qu'elle levait doucement sa baguette, et les ferma pour de bon lorsque cette dernière se retrouva braquée droit sur sa tempe:

-Tue-moi, Black, souffla-t-elle.

-Lestrange, corrigea machinalement la sorcière. Et ne sois pas petite joueuse.

xXx

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Nous allons maintenant en finir avec un mythe séculaire.

Non, tous les enfants ne sont pas beaux.

Ce ne serait pas si grave si les pauvres chéris étaient au moins mignons, mais quelques uns trouvent le moyen de n'être ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais penché sur un berceau prêt à gagatifier comme il se doit avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul, incontrôlé et culpabilisant, devant une espèce de machin rose et plissé dont la couche n'avait pas été changée?

Et si la vue s'accompagne du son, vous en conviendrez avec moi, le spectacle est complet.

Dans le cas qui nous occupe, ce n'était fort heureusement pas le cas. Mais Bellatrix, belle jusque dans ses accès de folie meurtrière, et Rodolphus, qui ne déméritait pas non plus si on exceptait la désagréable impression que ne manquaient jamais de laisser ses yeux -dont devinez qui avait hérité-, avaient assez bien bidouillé avec leur ADN pour mettre au monde un enfant...Quelconque.

Les cordes vocales immobiles de Soria ne lui permettaient-elles pas de signaler, à grand coup de vagissements et de braillements, qu'elle méritait l'attention du monde au moins autant que tous les autres chieurs en couche-culotte de France et de Navarre? Mystère. Une chose était sûre: Magdalena Pomfresh, la nourrice recrutée par Druella, était à peu près la seule à aller vérifier de temps à autre que ce pour quoi elle était payée était toujours en vie.

C'était une grosse fille au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et aux cheveux d'un orange flamboyant qui faisait presque mal aux yeux. Elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre, mais c'était bien suffisant pour donner le sein et changer les couches de l'unique héritière du nom. La célébrissime et tyrannique infirmière de Poudlard n'était nulle autre que sa soeur aînée et il se murmurait qu'elles n'avaient pas le même père.

L'époux dans son bon droit pour la première, un vagabond de passage -qui se trimballait sûrement quelques gamètes Weasley- pour la seconde. Aussi les petites vieilles qui n'avaient rien de plus frais à se mettre sous la dent ne manquaient-elles jamais de branler du chef avec désapprobation sur le passage de Mrs Pomfresh mère, qui excitait encore davantage le courroux divin en se consacrant depuis dix ans au développement d'une boutique de dessous.

On avait néanmoins embauché l'illégitime progéniture, lui intimant de surveiller le nourrisson comme une potion sur le feu, avant de la laisser se dépatouiller avec l'armada d'elfes de maison, de sous-fifres et de cireurs de pompes en tout genre qui gravitaient dans l'entourage du couple Lestrange.

-Tu dors, bébé?

_En voilà une qui aurait mieux fait de le choper, ce syndrome de je-sais-pas-quoi_, aurait pu penser ledit bébé.

-Hein, tu dors?!

_Je DORMAIS._

Les mains intruses arrachèrent -sauvagement- la couverture parme qui enveloppait habituellement le petit corps frêle dans un cocon ouaté où il aurait souhaité demeurer éternellement:

-Ben alors, t'es grognon?

_Grognonne. Je suis un individu de sexe féminin. Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué au bout de trois cent couches usagées, faut consulter._

Magdalena poussa une espèce de caquètement et glissa la mini-saucisse qui lui servait de doigt sous le menton -boudeur- de la petite:

-Tu veux le biberon, hein?

Le biberon. Ce mot évoquait de -trop- rares minutes de félicité quotidiennes. C'était chaud, onctueux, ça fondait dans la gorge comme un petit nuage de sucre. C'était le genre de choses que l'Autre refusait de donner.

La douceur, la chaleur, l'Autre n'avait visiblement pas été programmée pour en dispenser. Avec elle, ça grondait sans arrêt, comme un orage sur le point d'éclater ou un chat qui va passer du ronronnement au feulement toutes griffes dehors. Jamais une caresse, pas même une petite tape. Encore moins de baiser sur le front, le soir, contre « les vilains monstres du noir », dixit la Grosse.

C'était encore une autre paire de manches avec le Drôle. Lui venait la voir presque chaque jour et lui parlait pendant de longues minutes en lui tenant vaguement la main. La sienne était chaude mais ferme, solide. Rassurante.

Le reste du monde n'était pour l'instant que bourdonnements et formes vagues.

Pendant qu'une crevette rose de soixante-deux centimètres de long mordait avidement l'embout en caoutchouc du tube en verre catalyseur de plaisir, un tout autre catalyseur réunissait ses fidèles dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir Malefoy, cent kilomètres plus à l'Est. Lord Voldemort avait en effet déménagé sitôt la nouvelle de l'accouchement de Bellatrix connue, arguant qu'il ne supportait pas les enfants. Dire que Lucius et Narcissa baignaient dans le bonheur à l'idée d'accueillir leur squatteur de Maître serait exagéré, mais ils s'étaient si bien récriés la main sur le coeur qu'il avaient fait taire les rumeurs.

-C'est un siii grand honneuuur...

-Vous nous combleeeez, Monseigneuuur...

Le tout fesses et dents serrées. Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire à Merlin pour subir ça?!

Car héberger le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas de tout repos. Le mage noir tenait salon comme un monarque et avait des caprices de Roi-Soleil. Les meilleurs plats, les meilleurs vins devaient être mis à sa disposition, dans d'exorbitants écrins de porcelaine fine et de cristal. Une aile entière de la bâtisse, qui comprenait les anciens appartements d'Abraxas, lui était exclusivement réservée. C'était pourtant à peine s'il y mettait les pieds, préférant travailler ou réfléchir pendant des heures au beau milieu de la salle à manger. De quoi couper l'appétit, vous en conviendrez avec moi.

Il avait également fallu composer avec Nagini, le gigantesque boa constrictor qui le suivait à la trace et à qui il sussurait ce qu'il semblait être des tendresses en Fourchelang. Narcissa, qui avait une sainte horreur des animaux en général et des reptiles plus particulièrement, frôlait l'arrêt respiratoire à chaque fois que le serpent montrait le bout de sa langue fourchue, et Lucius lui-même était peu rassuré. Mais s'en plaindre, même à mots couverts, était bien évidemment exclu.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, le couple avait subi une petite séance de remise en forme après avoir humblement supplié Voldemort de faire disparaître toutes traces de sa présence lorsqu'une visite d'une huile du ministère était annoncée. Ce à quoi le mage avait, soit dit en passant, tout à fait consenti, le Doloris ne servant qu'à pimenter un peu les choses.

Il fallait néanmoins reconnaître que servir le thé à Bartemius Croupton dans la tasse où le Lord avait bu la veille était d'une ironie délicieuse...

-Mangemorts!

La voix était sèche, impérieuse, glacée. La petite quarantaine de personnes présentes ne s'y trompèrent pas et se raidirent instinctivement sous leurs capuchons. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait _encore_ leur reprocher?!

Mais un sourire féroce, de ceux qui présagent le pire à qui de droit, vint rapidement les détromper:

-Mes amis, nous recevons ce soir un invité..._de marque_, fit Voldemort à voix basse, une jubilation malsaine transpirant dans chaque pli de son visage cireux.

Un silence religieux fit écho à ces paroles, chacun se creusant la tête pour découvrir quel genre d' «d'invité de marque » pouvait le mettre d'humeur si...Guillerette. Jouissant visiblement de son effet, le sorcier se leva lentement du confortable fauteuil en cuir, le préféré de Lucius, qu'il avait réquisitionné d'autorité dés sa première soirée au manoir, et désigna la porte de son long doigt blanchâtre:

-Accueillez donc Queudver comme il se doit. Queudver, viens ici.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction d'une espèce de gamin aux cheveux ternes et au faciès de rongeur qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Ce fut Bellatrix qui formula tout haut l'interrogation qui taraudait l'assemblée:

-Maître...Qui est-ce?

Les yeux de Voldemort pétillèrent de malice:

-Tu ne le reconnais pas? Vous étiez pourtant ensemble à Poudlard, ma chère Bella. Il était dans la même promotion, la même maison, et même...Un ami très proche de ton _cher_ cousin.

-Je sais qui c'est, fit alors le jeune Regulus Black d'une voix sonore, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses voisins, peu habitués à le voir ouvrir la bouche. Je me souviens qu'il traînait toujours derrière mon frère et ce Potter. Peter quelque chose.

Au nom de Potter, Peter quelque chose sembla se recroqueviller soudain, comme sous la menace d'un fouet invisible:

-Mais oui...Souffla alors Mulciber. Une espèce d'empoté qui faisait toujours exploser ses chaudrons...Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter? Papy Dumby en avait marre que tu lui piques ses bonbons au citron?

Une vague de rires secoua l'assistance. Voldemort leva immédiatement la main, rétablissant instantanément le calme:

-Allons, un peu d'indulgence, mes amis, siffla-t-il avec un amusement cruel. Le jeune Peter ici présent a eu beaucoup de courage...Il vient de me faire part de sa volonté de rejoindre mes rangs pour, je cite, « échapper à une mort certaine ».

Dolohov ricana et le nouveau venu piqua du nez sur ses chaussures sous les regards devenus avides:

-Il nous rejoint donc ce soir en qualité d'agent double, poursuivit Voldemort. Désormais, nous aurons des informations provenant directement du coeur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est bien sûr évident que cette bande d'incapables est à mille lieues de s'imaginer que le petit Queudver si _dévoué _à ses amis est un traître...C'est ce qu'il y a de si pratique avec ces gens sans talent, ils sont insoupçonnables.

Nouveaux rires. Bellatrix renifla avec dédain:

-Si tu étais l'_ami _de mon cousin, cracha-t-elle, qui nous dit que tu ne nous trahiras pas nous aussi à la première occasion?

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent.

-Assez, fit Voldemort d'un air à présent mécontent. Queudver sait quel sort je réserve à ceux qui essaient de me flouer, n'est-ce pas Queudver?

-Ou...Oui, balbutia Pettigrow.

Sa voix était sifflante, désagréable. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sous les mèches éparses et mal coupées de ses cheveux. Rodolphus nota au passage qu'il avait des ongles très longs, presque des griffes, jaunâtres au bout de ses longs doigts crispés:

-Es-tu sûr de ne rien oublier, Queudver? S'enquit Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant.

Les petits yeux luisants de peur de Pettigrow se posèrent sur Severus Rogue, qui, le visage fermé, semblait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge:

-Je...Oui, Maître.

-A la bonne heure! S'exclama le mage en désignant un siège libre à ses côtés. Viens donc te joindre à nous, mon cher Peter.

Le « cher Peter » courut presque s'asseoir, visiblement soulagé. Il avait fait le bon choix, ne cesserait-il de se répéter dans les semaines suivantes. Lord Voldemort soumettrait bientôt le monde à sa puissance et lui, le petit sorcier dont la rancune avait poussé comme une mauvaise herbe à l'ombre de ses brillants amis, ne leur tiendrait pas compagnie dans le camp des perdants...

**A SUIVRE...**


	7. Fossoyeurs et petites bêtes

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** Version revue et corrigée du chapitre 6. On m'a en effet fait remarquer des erreurs, que j'ai tenté de corriger. J'en ai aussi profité pour rajouter quelques paragraphes sur les Maraudeurs et Severus Rogue et remanier un peu l'ensemble. En cas d'incompréhensions, le bureau des réclamations se trouve sur la petite icône en bas de page...

Bonne (re)lecture!

xXx

**Chapitre 6: Fossoyeurs et petites bêtes**

Le _rattus norvegicus_, ou rat d'égout, prolifère -comme son nom l'indique- dans ces derniers et dans tous les lieux humides, qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Omnivore, il ronge à peu près tout ce qui lui passe à portée de dent. Son proche cousin, le _rattus rattus_, ou rat noir, fut à compter du 12ème siècle un vecteur potentiel de la maladie Dont-On-Osait-A-Peine-Prononcer-Le-Nom il n'y a pas si longtemps: la peste.

Si c'est à leur odeur que le rat reconnaît ses congénères, c'est à celle de sa propre urine qu'il reconnaît son territoire. Sa vue est en effet médiocre, ce qui explique qu'il lui préfère l'odorat ou l'ouïe, qu'il a très fine. À titre d'exemple, les rats communiquent entre eux au moyen d'une large gamme de sons pouvant aller jusqu'à l'ultrason. Le rat des villes joue également un rôle primordial dans le traitement des déchets, qu'il consomme en grande quantité.

Mais je m'égare. Revenons-en au seul rat de cette histoire: Peter de son petit nom.

Peter Pettigrow était le petit dernier d'une fratrie de douze. Son père, Ronald Pettigrow, était un anglican converti au catholicisme à l'occasion de son mariage avec Mary Mc Namara, une irlandaise pure souche ultra pratiquante. Le couple s'était fixé pour mission d'avoir autant d'enfants que Jésus-Christ avait eu d'apôtres, et vingt ans d'efforts avaient été nécessaires à la concrétisation de ce projet d'envergure.

Mais le petit Peter -eh oui, c'était déjà le _petit_ Peter à l'époque- n'avait pas pour autant été baigné dans la chaleur humaine et la paix du Seigneur. Ses aînés (pour la plupart bien plus grands et costauds que lui) ne perdaient en effet jamais une occasion -et Dieu sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses, vu le degré de surmenage de leur mère- de le maltraiter.

Comme bien des enfants délaissés avant lui, il s'était accroché à l'espoir que son entrée à Poudlard changerait radicalement le cours de son existence.

Aucun de ses frères et soeurs n'y avait mis les pieds, Mr Pettigrow préférant débourser des sommes exorbitantes pour qu'ils puissent assister aux messes hebdomadaires de Durmstrang. Mais le chômage avait frappé, et le robinet à Gallions été coupé net.

Et c'était ainsi que Peter s'était retrouvé à embrasser sa mère, en larmes sur le quai de la gare, avant de grimper bravement dans le Poudlard Express.

Il n'avait pas tardé à faire la connaissance de Sirius, beau comme un dieu, à la répartie cinglante, issu d'une des plus éminentes familles d'Angleterre, et James, l'enfant chéri et plein d'humour, qu'il n'avait dés lors plus lâchés d'une semelle. Le doux et pourtant si solitaire Remus avait par la suite rejoint la petite bande. Les Maraudeurs étaient nés.

Au sein du groupe, Peter n'était que la roue de secours. Sirius et James étaient devenus comme frères jumeaux en deux minutes trente et achevaient déjà les phrases de l'autre comme un vieux couple, il ne pouvait espérer s'immiscer entre eux. Et puis, qu'avait-il pour plaire, lui à qui personne n'aurait prêté la moindre attention sans les trois autres? Enfin surtout le duo infernal, Remus étant surtout célèbre pour sa discrétion.

Il avait bien tenté de se rapprocher davantage de lui, au début, espérant vaguement construire le même genre d'amitié fusionnelle que celle qui unissait James et Sirius. Comme cela devait être plaisant d'avoir un parfait complice, quelqu'un qui devinait vos moindres pensées et qui vous connaissait par coeur!

Mais toute l'affection que Remus pourrait avoir pour un être humain n'égalerait jamais celle qu'il vouait à ses livres, Peter n'avait pas tardé à le comprendre. Or, lui-même haïssait les seuls compagnons d'enfance de son camarade, qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se refuser pour la plupart à sa compréhension et à lui rendre la scolarité impossible.

Les premières notes du jeune sorcier avaient en effet été calamiteuses et les suivantes n'avaient fait que confirmer cette tendance. Ce n'était pas faute de travail, mais, même si jamais un professeur -aussi sadique fut-il- ne l'écrirait dans son bulletin, de potentiel magique et intellectuel.

Il faudrait du temps à Peter pour l'assimiler. En attendant, il vivait dans l'illusion confortable que ses mauvais résultats n'étaient que la conséquence logique d'une paresse savamment cultivée, et en était stupidement fier.

La situation de ses amis était toute autre.

Les turbulents James et Sirius avaient beau être devenus le cauchemar vivant d'une bonne partie du corps enseignant, leurs notes étaient excellentes et leur popularité auprès de leurs condisciples jalousée, tant pour leur impertinence et les tours pendables qu'ils ne manquaient jamais d'inventer que pour l'indéfectible amitié qui les liait.

Quant à Remus, la seule à lui disputer régulièrement la place de premier de classe était une dénommée Lily Evans, d'origine Moldue. Ce détail n'avait pas empêché l'esthète qui sommeillait en Peter de reconnaître bien volontiers qu'elle avait des yeux splendides.

Et puis il y avait eu Rogue, ses cheveux gras et ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde.

Rogue le petit génie des potions que personne, pas même ses camarades de Serpentard, habituellement relativement solidaires, ne semblait apprécier véritablement. Trop renfermé, trop pauvre, et trop cynique pour son propre bien.

Le fait que Lily, dont James était tombé rapidement amoureux, le défende sans arrêt, l'avait encore plus incité, vite rejoint voire devancé par Sirius, à en faire son souffre-douleur.

Severus était donc devenu Servilus et les compères n'avaient dés lors eu de cesse de faire de sa vie un avant-goût de l'enfer. Ça allait de la simple remarque désobligeante au mauvais sort en passant par les « petites surprises » laissées dans son dortoir, puis plus tard dans la chambre individuelle, (dont il changeait pourtant le mot de passe si souvent qu'il finissait par l'oublier) qui lui avait été attribuée lorsqu'il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef.

-C'est répugnant, ne manquait jamais de pester Sirius. Ce bâtard a une chambre pour lui tout seul alors qu'ils ne sont même pas fichus de dégoter un placard à balais à Lunard!

Remus avait en effet, à plusieurs reprises, demandé à avoir sa propre chambre. Il était tellement terrifié à la simple idée de faire une erreur dans le calendrier lunaire (ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé) et ainsi mettre en danger ses meilleurs amis, qu'il ne cessait de leur répéter qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il dorme à l'écart.

Si l'infirmière semblait juger l'idée recevable, il n'en était pas de même pour Dumbledore, qui faisait obstinément barrage.

-Il n'est pas sain que tu t'isoles de tes camarades, Remus, répétait-il. Tu as besoin d'être entouré et soutenu.

-Il veut dire surveillé, soupirait tristement le jeune homme lorsqu'il racontait ses entrevues régulières avec le directeur à ses amis.

Et le fait que Frank Londubat, leur cinquième et dernier camarade de dortoir, ne soit pas encore dans la confidence, rendait leurs escapades nocturnes sous leurs formes Animagi encore plus dangereuses.

Le garçon, qui était tout sauf aveugle, avait rapidement remarqué que ses condisciples allaient régulièrement se balader dans ce qu'il supposait être le château. Loin de juger cette attitude répréhensible, il les avait supplié de le laisser se joindre à eux. Les quatre amis avaient été forcés de lui opposer un refus catégorique, ce qui avait étrangement rafraîchi l'ambiance.

Et puis il y avait eu le dérapage de trop. La seule escapade dans la Cabane Hurlante en quatre ans dont ils se seraient tous bien passés.

Au départ, c'était l'idée de James. Encore et toujours lui. Et le temps que cette tête brûlée ne change d'avis, Rogue était déjà presque nez à nez avec un loup garou déchaîné. S'il s'en était tiré sans la moindre égratignure, Dumbledore lui avait aussitôt fait promettre le silence. Si de telles pratiques n'avaient été absolument contraires au code moral du vieux sorcier, nul doute qu'il aurait exigé un Serment Inviolable tant il avait été impressionnant de gravité et de colère contenue.

Autant dire que les si fringants Maraudeurs n'en menaient pas large.

Ils avaient finalement écopé d'un nombre astronomique d'heures de retenue avec Picott, le concierge de l'époque. Ce vieux croûton avait dû leur faire récurer la moitié du château à la brosse à dents, mais ils avaient trouvé l'expérience amusante... avec le recul.

Au milieu de tout ça, Peter connaissait ses premiers émois amoureux. Ou tout du moins les identifiait-il comme tels, car en y réfléchissant à deux fois, cette période troublée, pendant laquelle il avait loué les bienfaits de l'eau froide plus souvent que tous ses compagnons de chambrée réunis, s'apparentait davantage à l'éveil du sanglier en rut qui sommeillait en lui.

Lily. La belle, intelligente, et caractérielle Lily. Jamais il n'avait osé la moindre allusion en sa présence, jugeant que si James n'était pas parvenu à la mettre dans sa poche (il trouvait « dans sa poche » plus gracieux que « dans son pieu »), ce n'était pas son laquais attitré qui parviendrait à le faire...

Mais peu à peu, le regard qu'il portait sur son idole avait sensiblement évolué, et il ne pouvait empêcher un drôle de goût de lui envahir la bouche lorsqu'il le voyait parader fièrement avec son Vif d'Or ou recevoir les félicitations du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Oh bien sûr, Peter avait tout de même gardé de bons souvenirs de ces sept années loin de l'étouffant cocon familial.

Les humiliations concoctées à l'intention de ce cher Servilus, qui faisaient la course en tête de très loin. Encore plus depuis que le rapport de forces s'était brusquement inversé et que la victime d'hier le surveillait à la manière d'une hyène à l'affut.

Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il savait que Rogue guettait patiemment le petit pas de travers qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire un jour, et qu'il s'en donnerait alors à coeur joie.

Les expéditions à la pleine lune.

La peur et l'excitation qui le tenaillaient lorsqu'il s'était transformé en rat pour la première fois. Mais songer qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vivre ces moments de pur bonheur passés sous sa forme animale sans l'aide de ses talentueux amis lui nouait encore l'estomac de rage après toutes ces années.

Les fêtes organisées après chaque match de Quidditch dans la salle commune.

La fois où Sirius avait roulé un splendide patin à son meilleur ami au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, histoire de « voir comment ça fait ».

Remus et ses accès d'angoisse. Ses larmes de rage à la sortie de l'épreuve de Botanique, aux B.U.S.E, parce qu'il s'était fait mordre par une saleté au nom imprononçable.

Tout était entièrement leur faute, se répétait-il comme un mantra. C'était eux qui l'avaient poussé à se tourner vers ces Mangemorts devant qui il avait déjà mouillé deux fois son pantalon.

La faute de cette pimbêche de Sang-de-Bourbe, qui avait finalement cédé à celui qu'elle avait mis tant d'ardeur à repousser pendant des années sans réaliser que lui, Peter, l'épiait dans l'ombre. L'arrogance de James et celle de Sirius, incapables de se rendre compte que leur ami si maladroit ne valait pas moins, sinon plus, qu'un autre.

Car s'il n'avait de valeur ni comme sorcier, ni comme homme, Peter Pettigrow possédait un talent inné, inhérent à sa médiocrité dans tous les autres domaines, pour l'intrigue et le complot. Et si le larbin officiel -du moins le croyait-il- de l'Ordre était aussi devenu celui des Ténèbres, son cerveau en ébullition échafaudait trente stratégies à la minute pour gagner du galon.

Il ne pourrait le faire par la force ou la ruse, il en était conscient. Non, il devrait travailler patiemment à se rendre indispensable, trouver LE renseignement qui ferait de lui le favori de Lord Voldemort... Et en attendant, observer et fureter comme un petit rat dans une canalisation.

xXx

Alecto Carrow n'avait jamais eu le moindre début de doute sur le bien fondé de la Cause. Le monde de la Magie était depuis trop longtemps corrompu par de répugnantes mésalliances et il convenait de faire place nette. Or, qui de mieux pour remplir cet office que Bellatrix Lestrange?

En regardant la maîtresse du Lord virevolter avec un art consommé entre les jets de lumière, la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distraite de son propre combat. Mis à part celle du Maître, jamais elle n'avait vu pareille aisance. Le fait d'être seule aux prises avec trois membres de l'Ordre ne semblait pas l'effrayer et elle prenait même un malin plaisir à les narguer:

-Allez, viens...Lançait-elle, narquoise, à un Maugrey Fol Œil en nage. Viens me chercher, l'handicapé...

-En parlant d'handicapé, comment va ta fille?! Beugla le vieil Auror pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des maléfices.

Le visage de Bellatrix passa du rouge de l'excitation à celui de la colère en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch et un éclair de lumière blanche rasa de près les cheveux gris de son adversaire:

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible?! Se moqua-t-il en déviant le Doloris qu'elle lui expédia dans la seconde suivante.

-_Stupefix!_ Cria la sorcière.

Maugrey évita une nouvelle fois le sort et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur:

-Tss...Un Poufsouffle de deuxième année en ferait autant...

Les yeux de Bellatrix flamboyèrent de haine:

-Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, vieux débris?! Cracha-t-elle en décrivant un arc de cercle avec sa baguette.

Une volute de fumée noire, âcre et glacée, s'éleva entre eux. Maugrey agita frénétiquement sa baguette, mais elle demeura compacte et continua de foncer inexorablement vers lui. Quelques secondes encore et il disparaissait entièrement dans un grand cri rauque. Dedalus Diggle et Emmeline Vance, qui le secondaient, reculèrent vivement:

-Fol Œil! Fol Œil, tu m'entends?! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là!

James Potter venait de surgir dans le champ de vision de Bellatrix, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, et se mit à palper le rideau de fumée, puis à frapper dessus avec ses poings lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était solidifié comme une cage de verre sombre:

-Tu peux toujours essayer! Gloussa la sorcière en lui décochant un maléfice de découpe, qui dérapa sur le bouclier précaire que Diggle avait invoqué en toute hâte et creusa une légère entaille dans sa joue gauche, faisant perler le sang. James délaissa un instant son mentor et ami pour riposter, mais manqua sa cible et fit exploser une statuette d'Herbert Le Grincheux en mille morceaux.

De toutes parts, des employés du ministère affluaient, certains, privés de baguette, brandissant des armes improvisées. Du coin de l'œil, Bellatrix vit Albus Dumbledore se matérialiser soudain dans une gerbe de flammes et se mordit violemment les lèvres. Si cet imbécile venait fourrer son nez crochu dans les affaires du Maître, il n'y avait plus qu'à le prévenir en espérant qu'il se dépêche.

Elle remonta sa manche, dégagea son avant-bras, et appuya sur la tête de mort à langue de serpent gravée dans sa chair. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, le tatouage aurait été imprimé plus profondément encore. Histoire de ne jamais oublier, pas même une seconde, ce pour quoi elle vivait et mourrait sans hésitations.

-Allez...Vite...Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en jetant des regards fébriles en direction des imposantes cheminées de marbre de l'atrium, tandis que le directeur de Poudlard prononçait une incantation inconnue, qui fit se dresser jusqu'au plus petit poil de sa peau.

Comme s'il avait entendu l'imprécation, Lord Voldemort surgit non loin de là, évalua la situation un bref instant en plissant ses yeux écarlates, et se jeta dans la bataille, fauchant les vies à tour de bras. Bellatrix ne fut pas mécontente de voir Hestia Jones s'effondrer. Les ordres du Maître avaient été très clairs à son propos. La soumettre à l'Imperium, placer un sort de traçage, et la laisser s'évader. Ensuite, tendre les mains et patienter...

S'ils se battaient comme des enragés au coeur même du ministère, c'était en effet en grande partie grâce à Hestia et à Lucius, qui avait réussi à la contrôler à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance, de façon à ce qu'elle n'éveille pas les soupçons. Et si Maugrey s'était montré plus que dubitatif en écoutant la jeune femme louer sa bonne étoile et la stupidité de ses gardiens, l'explication avait semblé satisfaire Dumbledore:

-Il pense que je n'aurais pas essayé de le piéger de façon aussi grossière, avait ricané Voldemort.

Un éclair de lumière blanche frappa Bellatrix à l'épaule droite. Elle chancela, et se retourna juste à temps pour éviter un second maléfice de James Potter.

-Je croyais que les Gryffondor n'attaquaient pas dans le dos! Cria-t-elle au milieu du tumulte.

-En effet, ils ne le font pas avec les êtres humains! Cracha le jeune homme, dont les yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs de fureur qui firent glousser son adversaire.

-Tu as raison, je vaux beaucoup plus qu'un être humain, affirma-t-elle tranquillement en lui décochant un Doloris, presque par automatisme.

Il l'esquiva d'extrême justesse et la sorcière vit du coin de l'œil ce répugnant loup garou dont elle avait oublié le nom se hâter dans leur direction:

-Cornedrue, laisse la! Beugla-t-il. Tu-Sais-Qui appelle du renfort, il faut se replier!

Des Mangemorts arrivaient en effet par dizaines dans des tourbillons de flammes vertes et dans la zone de transplanage. La marque de Bellatrix était chauffée à blanc et elle pouvait presque sentir la rage destructrice de son Maître. James Potter n'eut même pas un battement de cils:

-Elle a tué Alastor, Rem'. Je la tuerai.

-Tu le feras. Mais plus tard, supplia presque Lupin. Il faut obéir à Dumbledore...Viens, allez...

-Alors, on se défile?! Lança Bellatrix, bravache, en le voyant hésiter.

L'instant d'après, elle évitait aisément un sortilège de stupéfixion et partait dans un grand rire dément et glacé.

-Aah...Tu y tenais, à ton estropié... Mais il va falloir que tu fasses un peu mieux que ça si tu veux _vraiment_ le venger, petit garçon...

James serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures:

-_Avada Kedavra_! Beugla-t-il en pointant sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de son assaillante.

Bellatrix plongea vivement mais l'Impardonnable ne la rata que de quelques centimètres. Elle se remit sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde, le souffle court et le regard méfiant. Elle sentait les yeux de son Maître posés sur elle, féroces et impérieux. L'échec n'était pas envisageable.

La sorcière brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Le moment était venu de débarrasser la Terre de cette raclure de traître bigleux...

Toute occupée à chercher le meilleur angle d'attaque, elle ne vit pas le trait de lumière bleutée la frapper entre les deux omoplates et s'enfoncer en elle comme une lame de poignard. Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit porter lentement la main à son nez, d'où s'écoulait des flots de sang. Il lui semblait soudain que le monde était devenu rouge. Partout du rouge. Dans son coeur, sa tête, ses poumons, ses yeux...

-Que ne...Balbutia une voix faible.

Pas la sienne, n'est-ce pas?

Et le rideau tomba.

xXx

Chez certaines personnes, la douleur est indissociable du plaisir. On les juge la plupart du temps dérangées. Mais quel gamin n'a jamais trituré ses plaies avec une gravité digne d'un docteur en médecine, en intensifiant la brûlure pour avoir voulu en découvrir la source? Une bonne paire de gifles avait décidé Bellatrix à ne plus le faire, vers l'âge de sept ans. Il avait alors fallu trouver des substituts. La mort. La souffrance. L'amour...Enfin, le sexe.

Mais cette fois, pas de plaisir. Juste un affreux goût pâteux dans la bouche et des nappes de brouillard dans le crâne. C'était un peu comme se retrouver la tête plongée dans l'eau, les yeux aux aguets dans l'obscurité, mais les oreilles sifflantes de sons déformés et irréels.

Ses poumons la brûlaient et elle eut une espèce de sursaut en avant, les mains tendues devant elle comme pour saisir des lambeaux de brume:

-Non...

-Bella?!

Ce mot ne lui évoquait rien. En tout cas, rien qui vaille. Mais pourquoi les mains qui devaient aller avec la voix -à moins qu'elle ne soit morte ou délirante- ne défaisaient-elles pas les liens qui lui enserraient la poitrine?!

-Au secours...

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna la voix, dans laquelle on décelait un soupçon d'inquiétude. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es au manoir. Ça va aller.

Elle secoua bêtement la tête de droite à gauche, clignant des yeux, essayant de distinguer une présence humaine dans le tourbillon de formes et de couleurs:

-Je crois que je vais vomir, souffla-t-elle.

-Mais non...

Des bras, ronds et forts, l'empoignèrent avec fermeté et la hissèrent en position assise. Elle vacilla, fit mine de piquer du nez. L'autre gronda alors en la secouant légèrement:

-Ah non, ça suffit! On en a déjà assez dans les pommes comme ça!

Quelques battements de paupières au ralenti plus tard, le visage fermé de Rodolphus se détacha du marasme, en double. Bellatrix pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de ses grandes mains, posées sur ses épaules, à travers le tissu fin de la chemise de nuit qu'on lui avait manifestement fait passer. Et cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable...

-C'est bon, je peux tenir assise toute seule, souffla-t-elle finalement, presque à contre-coeur.

Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, s'asseyant même avec précaution sur le rebord du lit:

-Tu as été sacrément sonnée. Ça fait trois jours que tu délires. Severus m'a dit que tu avais même hurlé une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Rogue?! Cracha Bellatrix en se dressant telle une impératrice outragée.

Rodolphus hocha la tête:

-Il s'occupe de retaper tout le monde. Il y a pas mal de blessés. On a aussi perdu Amycus et...Il sembla chercher ses mots...Ton...Ton cousin est dans un état critique.

-Regulus?

-Qui d'autre?

-Merlin, je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention, gémit presque Bellatrix en repoussant ses draps. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ce gamin... Quand je pense que ma tante m'a supplié de « bien veiller sur lui »... Mais comment je suis sensée veiller sur lui s'il fait n'importe quoi, hein?!

Rodolphus leva une main apaisante et l'obligea à se rasseoir, lui arrachant une grimace:

-Il est juste tombé sur plus fort que lui...

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil, dans une expression de surprise glacée:

-Est-ce que tu sous-entendrais, par hasard, que le dernier héritier des Black, mon cousin germain, n'est pas à la hauteur de la situation?!

Rodolphus se mordilla les lèvres:

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel... C'est juste qu'il est un peu trop jeune, à mon avis. Il manque d'expérience pratique, et c'est ce qui fait la différence dans un duel, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Le faire combattre n'est peut-être pas très prudent... Il pourrait sans doute servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une autre façon en attendant de faire des progrès, tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord! Explosa-t-elle. S'il ne se bat pas maintenant, il n'apprendra jamais à le faire! Je vais m'occuper de son cas personnellement.

-S'il s'en tire, grimaça le sorcier en se levant.

Le lendemain, on annonça que Regulus Black, recrue de fraîche date, était mort durant la nuit. Walburga, la première à avoir découvert le corps sans vie de son plus jeune fils, au petit matin, fut la seule à le pleurer. Elle le fit cependant pour dix, passant durant plusieurs mois d'accès de démence qui terrorisaient tout son personnel à un état de prostration dont rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer.

Les mauvaises langues prétendirent que, au désespoir, la sorcière tenta une réconciliation avec son traître de fils aîné. Il n'existe à ce jour aucune preuve étayant ou infirmant ces bruits de couloir, mais il est en revanche certain que Sirius Black ne posa pas un orteil chez sa mère du vivant de cette dernière.

-Il est mort comme il a vécu. En minable, fut le petit mot d'adieu de Bellatrix à son cousin bien-aimé.

Severus Rogue n'assista pas à l'enterrement du jeune homme, occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Il constata avec colère qu'un petit malin avait trouvé le moyen de lui chiper son unique fiole de Felix Felicis pendant qu'il jouait les garde-malade, malgré les enchantements sensés protéger son laboratoire des intrusions. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Lucius.

Un autre flacon manquait toutefois à l'appel. Un flacon de poison. Mais c'était moins grave, il en avait une armoire pleine. Et puis il commençait à avoir l'habitude ici. Tout le monde projetait plus ou moins un homicide, la plupart du temps sur un proche parent, alors...

Peter Pettigrow, pour sa part, savait bien sûr que Regulus Black était le frère cadet de Sirius, mais sa connaissance du personnage s'arrêtait là. Tout juste conservait-il l'image d'un adolescent fluet aux cheveux châtains, bien moins beau et assuré que son aîné, qui venait lui transmettre les messages -souvent peu amènes- de leurs parents environ deux fois l'an. Sa répartition à Serpentard avait un peu étonné Sirius. D'après lui, la mollesse de caractère de Regulus le prédisposait davantage à Poufsouffle.

**A SUIVRE...**


	8. Jeux de dupes

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** Dans ce chapitre, nous quittons un instant les personnages principaux pour un petit voyage dans le temps. Mais que tous ceux qui vont me reprocher de partir dans tous les sens se rassurent, tous ces détours sont calculés et ont un but précis, et nous reverrons nos protagonistes habituels dés le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture! (avec peut-être une review à la clé, qui sait?)

xXx

**Chapitre 7: Jeux de dupes**

_« La haine est toujours plus ingénieuse et clairvoyante que l'amitié. » (Choderlos de Laclos)_

_1941_

C'était en quatrième année à Poudlard que Tom Elvis Jedusor avait entendu parler des Horcruxes pour la première fois.

Le préfet de Serpentard, Aemilius Flint, que l'ascendance prestigieuse de son condisciple fascinait, avait organisé une petite sauterie entre « amis » dans la Salle sur Demande. Convié à le faire, Tom avait accepté d'assez bon coeur de se joindre à la joyeuse bande. Pas qu'il appréciait leur compagnie (à dire vrai il ne les jugeait même pas dignes de lécher la poussière de ses chaussures), mais fréquenter les fifils à papa/maman les plus en vue de l'école ne pouvait que lui apporter des avantages dans le futur.

Il s'était fait accompagner d'Abraxas Malefoy (pour qui il avait éprouvé une admiration secrète et sans bornes durant ses deux premières années à Poudlard, avant de réaliser qu'il était à peu près aussi médiocre que le reste de la population estudiantine) et de Terence Goyle, une espèce d'attardé qui se vit allouer la surveillance du couloir durant toute la soirée.

L'alcool coulait bien sûr à flots, et les rires devenaient de plus en plus stupides et stridents à mesure que l'heure tournait. Tom s'était, comme à son habitude, contenté de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre d'hydromel, jugeant que (à part la tenue spéciale Saint Valentin de Dumbledore) il n'y avait rien de plus pathétique que l'ivresse.

-Faudrait tous les crever! Avait fini par beugler un Hilbert Macnair particulièrement instable sur ses jambes, en brandissant son neuvième verre de whisky pur feu. Éclater leurs grosses cervelles!

Cette délicate apostrophe était bien entendu destinée aux enfants de Moldus, et Tom s'était pris à sourire en songeant que, si ses recherches continuaient à avancer à ce rythme, les vœux du géant roux risquaient d'être exaucés bien plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait.

Car il en était à présent certain: la Chambre des Secrets existait bel et bien. Le tout était maintenant d'en déterminer l'entrée...

-Leur broyer les couilles! Avait vigoureusement approuvé Xenophobus Jugson, une espèce de brute épaisse aux yeux porcins qui suivait Flint comme son ombre.

-Moi, je commencerais par cette idiote de Mc Gonagall, avait affirmé Malefoy en posant une main de propriétaire sur la cuisse de Caesaria Van Fersen, qu'il épouserait quelques années plus tard.

-C'est une sang pur mon coeur, lui avait-elle gentiment rappelé.

Abraxas avait haussé les épaules:

-Et alors? Cette salope de traîtresse fraye avec tout ce que cette école compte de racaille. C'est presque pire que si elle était née chez les Moldus.

-Oui, parce qu'elle n'y pourrait rien, avait vigoureusement approuvé Antarés, qui ne tarderait guère, sous l'influence d'Ida, à prendre quelques distances vis à vis de Tom. Alors que là, elle se laisse _volontairement_ corrompre.

-Le monde marche sur la tête, avait doctement commenté un philosophe du samedi soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Tom? Avait demandé Aemilius d'une voix douce en se tournant vers le benjamin du groupe, qui affectait une mine songeuse, ses grands yeux sombres perdus dans le vague.

L'adolescent l'avait alors gratifié d'un de ces sourires ravageurs dont il avait le secret. Un de ces sourires qui donnaient à celui à qui ils étaient adressés la sensation que plus rien d'autre n'existait:

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tu réfléchis trop, avait affirmé Malefoy de ce ton paternaliste qui donnait des envies de meurtre particulièrement sanglant à Tom.

Il avait toutefois préféré ignorer superbement la remarque et se concentrer sur le visage avide de Flint. Le préfet était plutôt séduisant, avec ses cheveux couleur aile de corbeau et ses yeux clairs, mais face à la perfection presque insultante de Jedusor il lui était impossible de soutenir la comparaison.

-J'en dis...Qu'il est grand temps de nous débarrasser de cette lèpre qui nous ronge et de préparer l'avènement d'une société saine, épurée de tous ces parasites qui l'infectent. Ils sont partout. Je lisais encore ce matin dans _La Gazette _qu'un Sang de Bourbe...Ou plutôt, comme ils disent, un _Né-Moldu_, sourit-il, a été nommé secrétaire d'État au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques...

-Mon père m'en a parlé dans sa dernière lettre, avait reconnu Malefoy. Une honte.

Caesaria, qui se croyait obligée de marquer son assentiment à chaque fois que son cher et tendre prenait la parole, avait opiné du chef avec conviction.

-...Et qui sait, poursuivait Tom sans lâcher Flint du regard, peut-être nous retrouverons-nous un beau jour avec un ministre de la Magie sans une goutte de véritable sang sorcier dans les veines?

Un frémissement d'horreur avait secoué l'assistance. Caesaria avait plissé son long nez fin avec dégoût et s'était penchée vers sa meilleure amie, Bethsabée Parkinson, pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui les avait fait glousser silencieusement. Aemilius Flint continuait de fixer Tom comme un oiseau attendant la becquée:

-On ferait mieux de rentrer se coucher, avait timidement suggéré Lisbeth Persson, une jeune suédoise particulièrement effacée qui deviendrait un jour Mrs Nott. Vous vous enflammez trop... Et puis je vous rappelle que Picott ne va pas tarder à faire sa ronde.

Malefoy avait balayé cette dernière phrase d'un revers de main:

-Bah, Goyle nous avertira si quelqu'un se montre.

-Je suis de l'avis de Lisbeth, avait affirmé Tom en dardant sur la jeune fille un regard enveloppant qui la fit rosir. Allons dormir. Nous allons avoir besoin de forces demain, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons quatre cours en commun avec les Gryffondor?

Quelques rires saluèrent cette sortie et on commença à se lever dans un concert de raclements de chaise. Seuls s'attardèrent Tom et Aemilius Flint, qui embrassa rapidement sa petite amie, Melinda Faucett, au coin des lèvres en lui demandant de ne pas l'attendre.

-Je suis mort, rit finalement le préfet une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul à seul.

Tom sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées:

-Si Malefoy me parle de son père encore une fois, je me jette du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, soupira-t-il en ramassant une bouteille vide.

-Jette-le en plutôt, conseilla Flint. Tu rendras un grand service à la communauté.

Le sourire de l'héritier de Serpentard s'était fait charmeur:

-Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

Flint haussa un sourcil suggestif, avec une assurance que seule la légère rougeur de ses pommettes venait démentir. Tom s'approcha doucement du préfet, la tête un peu penchée de côté:

-Dis-moi Flint, nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas? De très bons amis.

Flint se racla la gorge:

-Ahem...Oui...Oui, bien sûr.

L'orphelin continuait de sourire, d'un sourire nettement plus prédateur. Il tendit une longue main pâle en direction du préfet, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul:

-Tttt...Flint...Tu en as envie, ne dis pas le contraire, sussura-t-il

-Je...Melinda pourrait revenir, affirma Flint d'une voix qui manquait cruellement de conviction.

La main de Tom se posa sur le ventre de son camarade, commença à décrire de petits cercles apaisants:

-J'en doute fort.

Le préfet (et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch) ferma doucement les yeux et bascula légèrement la tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir et de lassitude. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment un gamin de quatorze ans à peine pouvait lui faire un effet pareil. Mais Tom Jedusor était différent des autres.

Flint se souvenait comme si c'était la veille de l'enfant silencieux aux yeux mortellement graves qui ne s'était légèrement déridé qu'au moment où le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Serpentard, c'est à dire à l'instant où il avait été posé sur sa tête. Lui était à l'époque en troisième année, et il fallait le dire impatient d'apprendre un peu la vie aux « petits nouveaux ».

Jedusor n'avait pas eu besoin de lui parler, ni même de le regarder, pour qu'il se ravise en ce qui le concernait.

Quelque chose irradiait littéralement du jeune sorcier. Une espèce d'agressivité mal canalisée, qui s'était peu à peu transformée en un charisme impressionnant. Aucun doute, Tom Jedusor exerçait un immense contrôle sur lui-même...et sur son entourage. Face à lui, la plupart des gens éprouvaient ce que doit ressentir un papillon vis à vis de la lumière. Une attirance irrépressible, mêlée d'une espèce de crainte que Flint avait mis plusieurs années à s'expliquer.

Il lui avait fallu pour se faire observer Jedusor à l'œuvre dans un duel qui n'avait d'amical que le nom, face à un septième année qui n'avait ni sa langue ni sa baguette dans sa poche, l'année précédente.

Jaloux de l'ascendant du jeune sorcier sur ses condisciples, l'étudiant avait juré de faire « descendre ce gamin de son piédestal » une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait lancé des sorts complexes, d'un niveau bien supérieur à ceux qu'étaient sensés maîtriser Tom, utilisé même -sachant que personne au sein de sa maison ne le dénoncerait, bien au contraire- de la magie noire. L'héritier de Serpentard s'était contenté d'invoquer bouclier sur bouclier avec une nonchalance presque insultante avant de désarmer son adversaire d'un simple _Expelliarmus _qui l'avait laissé entièrement à sa merci.

Humilié, le septième année avait reconnu sa défaite du bout des lèvres et filé sans demander son reste. Flint était demeuré figé sur place, bouche bée, tandis que l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour des deux duellistes se dispersait lentement, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Jedusor avait alors tourné ses grands yeux sombres dans sa direction et lui avait adressé un sourire plein d'orgueil.

Et Aemilius Choderlos Flint avait su qu'il était foutu.

Plus tard dans la nuit, couché à moitié dévêtu à même le sol, le préfet savoura son...Oh, et puis après tout il pouvait bien le dire...bonheur. Assis à ses côtés, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, Jedusor fixait les braises mourantes qui luisaient dans la cheminée de la Salle sur Demande en faisant négligemment tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude et Flint lutta mentalement contre la tentation de le toucher, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

Physiquement, du moins. Ses pensées étaient, comme d'habitude, à des kilomètres de son entourage, Aemilius ne se faisait pas d'illusion là dessus.

Il poussa un long soupir, et s'étira comme un chat paresseux:

-Ah... J'aimerais bien rester comme ça pour l'éternité...Je plaisante, affirma-t-il en voyant l'adolescent darder sur lui un regard surpris et un brin méfiant.

Mais Jedusor ne détourna pas pour autant les yeux, les plongeant au contraire dans ceux, clairs comme de l'eau de roche, du préfet. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Flint eut la sensation -absurde- que Tom pouvait capter ses pensées les plus intimes.

-Pour l'éternité, tu dis? Interrogea-t-il finalement, se reculant légèrement comme pour mieux considérer la question sous tous les angles.

Flint se sentit soudain très las. Oui, passer l'éternité en la seule compagnie d'un Tom Jedusor à demi dévêtu ne lui aurait pas déplu. Mais il était certain que l'avouer, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie, lui vaudrait les sarcasmes et le dédain du plus jeune.

-C'était une simple _plaisanterie_, Tom, soupira-t-il. On ne va pas réveillonner là dessus.

Mais Tom ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner la partie. Les yeux brillants, il se pencha vers Flint et chuchota:

-Tu sais qu'on pourrait vraiment faire ça?

-Faire quoi? Interrogea le préfet.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel avec un agacement visible:

-Mais ne jamais mourir, bien sûr.

Flint mit un certain temps à comprendre que ce petit rire aigrelet et incrédule qui s'élevait dans la pièce était le sien:

-Arrêtons les blagues, tu peux toujours me faire croire n'importe quoi quand je suis fatigué. Et c'est trop facile pour toi de te moquer après.

-Je ne plaisante pas, affirma Tom avec une gravité inhabituelle. Il existe vraiment un moyen.

Flint rit de nouveau, quoique profondément mal à l'aise. Avala sa salive.

-Mais... Si une chose pareille existait, tout le monde le saurait non? Je veux dire... Devenir immortel est le rêve de tout homme...

Jedusor haussa un sourcil amusé:

-Mais la plupart de nos congénères n'ont pas nos capacités, mon cher Flint.

Le préfet se racla la gorge. Une partie de lui, celle qui lui soufflait souvent qu'il était en train de s'engager sur une pente dangereuse lorsqu'il se laissait hypnotiser par le corps parfait ou les yeux inquisiteurs de Tom, savait pertinemment que cette dernière phrase n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Flint n'avait pas -et n'aurait jamais- la moitié du quart des capacités du futur mage noir, et ce dernier en était parfaitement conscient.

Mais les yeux noirs ne quittaient pas les siens, chaleureux et presque rieurs. Sincères, pensa-t-il. Du moins en apparence.

-Arrête...Marmonna-t-il, gêné. Tu es cent fois plus talentueux que moi, dans tous les domaines...Et tu le sais très bien.

-Pas dans tous les domaines, non, gloussa Jedusor en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice, sa longue main blanche se posant de nouveau sur le ventre chaud de son amant occasionnel.

Flint demeura un moment immobile et fasciné à regarder les doigts agiles tracer des figures complexes avec une légèreté arachnéenne sur sa peau frémissante. Il releva brusquement les yeux lorsqu'ils firent mine de s'aventurer plus bas:

-Stop, Tom. On devrait déjà être couchés depuis longtemps... Si jamais quelqu'un s'aperçoit qu'on n'est pas dans notre lit à une heure pareille, tout Poudlard va jaser.

-Très bien, répliqua sèchement Jedusor en retirant sa main, visiblement mécontent. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer te coucher pendant que je termine de ranger ce bazar.

Le visage fermé, il se leva d'un bond souple et commença à s'affairer entre les fauteuils inoccupés. Flint ferma les yeux un bref instant, un horrible sentiment de culpabilité lui nouant soudain l'estomac:

-Excuse-moi, dit-il enfin, si doucement que son interlocuteur feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je te demande pardon, répéta-t-il plus fort. Tu veux bien me pardonner?

Tom haussa les épaules d'un air maussade:

-Je suppose que je n'ai guère le choix. Si je ne te pardonne pas, tu vas encore me faire tes yeux de cocker battu pendant un mois, et je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi horripilant.

Flint s'autorisa un léger sourire et s'approcha doucement de l'orphelin, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Il le sentit se raidir, mais comme il ne faisait pas mine de le repousser, il finit par l'enlacer par derrière et nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule:

-Excuse-moi Tom, répéta-t-il une dernière fois en chuchotant presque. Tu disais?

L'héritier de Serpentard grogna légèrement et se dégagea, mais sans rudesse, de l'étreinte que le préfet maintenait autour de lui, de façon à lui faire face. La pénombre accentuait encore la fierté toute aristocratique de ses traits:

-Je disais qu'il existe un moyen de ne pas finir six pieds sous terre. Tu as sûrement dû en entendre parler...

Flint lui adressa un petit sourire coupable. Autant lui dire la vérité et se faire pardonner au plus vite:

-Ma mère m'a vaguement parlé de quelque chose... Mais c'est de la magie noire à son degré le plus extrême. Elle-même semblait désapprouver le procédé, et elle m'a d'ailleurs formellement interdit de l'interroger de nouveau à ce sujet quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir un peu plus. Tu as entendu parler des...Des Horcruxes?

-Évidemment, fit Tom. Je ne t'aurais pas interrogé sinon. Ce que je voulais savoir c'était si, par hasard, tu étais susceptible de t'engager avec moi dans cette entreprise...D'être une sorte de second, tu vois.

Le préfet ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et secoua sans s'en rendre compte la tête de droite à gauche:

-Tom! Souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça! C'est beaucoup trop...

-Trop quoi? Interrompit impatiemment Jedusor.

Flint déglutit avec difficulté:

-Trop...Trop noir! Enfin, Tom...Séparer une partie de son âme de son corps, ce n'est tout de même pas quelque chose d'anodin!

-C'est le procédé qui te gêne? S'enquit l'orphelin d'un ton méprisant.

Le sixième année s'empourpra:

-Eh bien... Tout de même...

-Tu as peur, constata froidement Jedusor.

Les yeux noirs n'avaient plus rien de doux ou de chaleureux. Ils fouinaient, fouillaient, transperçaient avec méthode. Flint frissonna et trouva -il ne savait où- la force de rompre le contact visuel, au risque de mécontenter l'héritier de Serpentard davantage encore:

-Ce n'est pas...Il baissa la voix...Le fait de _tuer_ qui me gêne. Je veux dire, après tout un Moldu de plus ou de moins ne fait pas grande différence. Mais séparer son âme en deux... C'est contre nature.

Au mot « tuer »,le beau visage de Jedusor avait retrouvé son impassibilité coutumière. Seule subsistait une avidité dévorante, effrayante, au fond de ses prunelles onyx. Avidité que Flint, qui continuait à fixer son regard sur point situé quelque part au sol, ne vit pas.

-Tu as raison, affirma finalement le futur Voldemort d'une voix très calme. Ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis qui sait, peut-être créerons-nous une pierre philosophale un de ces jours? Plaisanta-t-il en retrouvant son sourire charmeur.

Flint eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui ôter un immense poids des épaules. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait se monter la tête, tout de même! L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que... Alors que Tom ne faisait que le faire tourner en bourrique, comme d'habitude.

Comme pour dissiper ses doutes, le sorcier brun déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son condisciple.

-Allons dormir, suggéra-t-il gaiement. N'oublions pas notre matinée en tête à tête avec les Gryffondor.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil malicieux qui fit décoller une volée de papillons dans l'estomac de Flint.

xXx

_hiver 1977_

Un certain volume d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et les rides sur le visage d'Aemilius Flint s'étaient creusées. À présent, il se savait, se sentait vieux et fatigué.

Il vivait dans une bâtisse humide et pleine de courants d'airs, bien trop grande pour un vieil homme et l'elfe de maison qui lui tenait lieu de compagnie. Sa femme, Ora Montague, une amie d'enfance qu'il avait épousée à la fin de ses études, l'avait quitté alors que leurs deux enfants étaient encore en bas âge. Lorsque sa préférence pour les hommes était devenue un peu trop manifeste.

Oh, elle n'avait pas demandé le divorce. Ils avaient d'ailleurs continué jusqu'à sa mort, six ans plus tôt, à se rendre ensemble aux dîners et autres mondanités auxquels ils étaient conviés. Personne n'était dupe, mais les apparences étaient sauves. C'était le principal, non? Elle s'était simplement installée chez sa soeur et le mari de cette dernière, qui avait pratiquement tenu lieu de père aux enfants.

Eux n'avaient jamais rien reproché à leur géniteur. Du moins pas explicitement. Mais sa fille, Adélaïde, ne rendait plus visite à Aemilius depuis son mariage avec un fils Bulstrode (dont le prénom lui échappait toujours), se contentant de lui envoyer une carte pré imprimée à Noël et une autre pour son anniversaire. Quant à son fils, Wilfrid, il était père d'un petit Marcus que son grand père n'avait vu qu'en photo.

-Ils n'aime pas trop les inconnus, se défendait Wilfrid lorsque Aemilius s'en plaignait. Et puis tu risquerais de lui faire peur, avec ton œil.

Le vieil homme avait en effet perdu un œil au cours d'une rixe d'ivrognes devant la Tête de Sanglier. Bien loin de se faire poser un œil de verre en remplacement, à l'instar d'Alastor Maugrey, il avait préféré conserver son orbite vide, excentricité qui ne manquait jamais de produire son petit effet lorsqu'il se montrait dans le monde.

-C'est ré-pu-gnant, avait affirmé tout haut Caesaria Malefoy en le voyant.

Pour Aemilius, ne pas remplacer son œil perdu était une façon comme une autre de se rappeler qu'il était un petit être stupide. Qu'il avait tout raté, ou presque. Poudlard, ses études, son mariage, l'éducation de ses enfants... Et sa « relation » avec Tom Jedusor.

Suite à cette fameuse nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, le sujet sensible des Horcruxes n'avait plus jamais été abordé entre eux. Ils avaient continué à se fréquenter en secret, à se retrouver de temps à autre dans des salles de classe vides. Au fil du temps, et au grand dam de Flint, leurs entrevues s'étaient cependant espacées. Tom arguait, comme un mari qui ferait des infidélités à son épouse, qu'il avait trop de travail pour batifoler.

En y repensant, l'argument prêtait à sourire émanant du plus jeune. Des deux, Flint était en effet celui qui passerait ses ASPIC en premier, et qui devait donc étudier de la façon la plus intensive. Mais l'adolescent légèrement inconscient qu'il était alors était persuadé que l'examen serait une simple formalité. Grave erreur: il avait bien failli être recalé.

En réalité, c'était un cercle vicieux. Plus Tom se plongeait dans le travail, plus Flint s'angoissait de ne plus le voir aussi souvent qu'avant, moins il avait lui-même envie d'étudier, plus ses résultats se dégradaient... et plus Tom s'éloignait, Lord Voldemort commençant déjà à établir des priorités de recrutement. La rupture était consommée.

Puis les parents d'Aemilius lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il était grand temps qu'il assure sa descendance et se trouve une épouse. Son choix s'était porté sur Ora Montague, comme lui sang pur, comme lui Serpentard. Les noces avaient été célébrées un an après que la jeune femme, qui avait deux ans de moins que son futur mari, ait terminé Poudlard. Elle était presque immédiatement tombée enceinte d'Adélaïde, qui avait été suivie quatre ans plus tard par Wilfrid.

Un gigantesque gâchis.

En secouant la tête avec fatalisme, Aemilius descendait péniblement les dernières marches de l'escalier étroit et poussiéreux qui menait au rez de chaussée. Il n'avait même plus d'autorité sur ce maudit elfe de maison, qui délaissait de plus en plus les tâches ménagères et lui servait une cuisine à peine mangeable. Pathétique.

Grommelant entre ses dents déchaussées, le vieil homme empoigna la bouilloire sifflante d'une main parcheminée. Il n'était pas si vieux... Il n'était _pas_ vieux. En tout cas pas pour un homme du vingtième siècle. 53 ans à peine. Mais il se comportait en tout comme s'il en avait vingt de plus.

Après quelques mois de travail pour le compte de Barjow et Beurk, à la fin de sa septième année, Tom Jedusor s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Aemilius ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Il lui arrivait parfois de le regretter, avant de se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi. Il était parfaitement conscient que seul un éloignement prolongé avait pu l'amener à se blinder de la sorte, et avait craint durant de longues années de trouver un beau jour un Jedusor plus mûr, mais toujours aussi séduisant, sur le pas de sa porte.

Il en était certain, il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il n'avait jamais pu.

Un bruit sourd le tira de ces sombres pensées. Le vent venait de projeter une fois de plus le battant gauche du volet contre la façade de la maison. Il servit le thé tant qu'il était chaud et piocha une petite cuillère dans la montagne de vaisselle sale qui encombrait l'évier pour la rincer.

-Doux Merlin, mais comment peux-tu vivre dans une porcherie pareille?!

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un bond, sa main libre se plongeant dans la poche intérieure de sa vieille veste en mohair pour y attraper sa baguette. Son geste s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il croisa le regard écarlate de l'intrus. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grande de stupeur, il recula de plusieurs pas en chancelant:

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que...

Souriant, Lord Voldemort décroisa ses longs bras osseux et s'installa tranquillement sur la chaise que Flint s'apprêtait à occuper:

-Tu es surpris de me voir, je présume? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

Aemilius se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer et se força à inspirer et expirer profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise:

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? Demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix dure et bien plus assurée qu'il ne l'était. C'est une propriété privée, sortez de chez moi immédiatement!

Le mage noir éclata de rire, visiblement peu impressionné:

-Allons, Flint... Ne sois pas si... Susceptible...

-J'ignore comment vous connaissez mon nom, poursuivit fermement le sorcier, mais je ne vous connais pas. Je vis tranquillement depuis des années, je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires.

-Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis? Interrogea Voldemort.

Aemilius hocha vigoureusement la tête:

-Ils ont publié votre photo dans _La Gazette_. Plusieurs fois. Et sauf votre respect, une tête pareille ça ne s'oublie pas.

Le sorcier émit un léger sifflement, ses pupilles étroites toujours braquées sur son interlocuteur:

-Eh bien... Les années t'ont rendu bien sûr de toi... Ou bien imprudent...

Flint haussa les sourcils:

-C'était une simple constatation, assura Voldemort en se levant de sa chaise.

Le vieil homme -qui n'en était pas vraiment un- dû accomplir un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas reculer tandis que le sorcier s'avançait lentement vers lui, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts dans un geste qui lui rappelait... Qui était celui de... Non, c'était impossible.

-Vous dites que les années m'ont rendu autre, fit-il enfin. Mais qui êtes-vous donc pour en juger?

Voldemort eut un petit rire et sa baguette s'immobilisa soudain:

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée?

Il était à présent suffisamment près pour que Flint puisse distinguer chaque trait de son visage aplati et émacié. Ses yeux flamboyants luisaient de tous leurs feux, et pendant un instant Flint se prit à penser qu'ils étaient l'exacte antithèse de ceux, clairs et bienveillants, d'Albus Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais vu le directeur de Poudlard en colère, spectacle qui était selon certains terrifiant.

-Pas la moindre, répliqua-t-il machinalement.

Le mage noir se pencha alors à son oreille, et lui chuchota deux mots qui le firent tressaillir et, l'instant d'après, devenir plus pâle qu'un mort:

-Vous... Vous mentez! S'exclama-t-il en reculant d'un bond.

Voldemort semblait à présent en colère:

-Tu _oses_ me traiter de menteur, Flint? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix contenue, bien plus effrayante que n'importe quelle vocifération.

-T... Tom Jedusor a disparu de la surface de la Terre! Affirma Aemilius d'un ton catégorique. Il est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est! Comment pouvez-vous...

Les iris du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'embrasèrent littéralement. Flint rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, se préparant au pire, les doigts fermement cramponnés au manche de sa baguette. Il avait beau ne plus guère mettre le nez dehors, il lisait les journaux chaque matin. Et s'il n'avait jamais fait montre de beaucoup de courage dans sa vie, il était néanmoins prêt à la défendre chèrement.

Mais Lord Voldemort ne bougea pas. Les fentes qui lui tenaient lieu de narines s'étrécirent encore davantage, puis se dilatèrent. Visiblement, il tentait de se dominer... Et y réussissait assez bien au vu du calme de sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole:

-Tom Jedusor -sa bouche sans lèvres se crispa de dégoût- est effectivement mort, ou en tout cas disparu. J'ai supprimé cette souillure pour ne plus garder que la pureté authentique de mes _véritables_ origines.

-Cette souillure? Répéta Flint.

-Tu connais mon histoire, Flint. Ne m'oblige pas à dispenser de longues explications fastidieuses. Je vais être très bref: je suis venu te proposer de te joindre à moi, ainsi que tu en avais formulé le désir il y a bien des années.

Aemilius ne pût s'empêcher de tressaillir:

-Il y a bien des années, tu le dis toi-même. J'ai changé... Et toi aussi.

-Mais le monde sorcier n'a pas changé! S'exclama Voldemort. Toujours le même ramassis de détritus et d'incapables!

Flint demeura un moment silencieux. Tom -puisqu'il semblait que ce soit lui- n'avait pas tord sur ce point. Mais le masque grimaçant et hideux qui lui servait de visage n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celui du jeune homme brillant et avide de pouvoir qu'il avait connu autrefois. Et puis lui-même n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir encore assez de mordant pour monter au combat. Non, décidément, il avait passé l'âge...

-Je suis trop vieux pour ça, argua-t-il faiblement. Je suis fatigué. Tu dois avoir quantité de jeunes recrues à disposition... Laisse donc les anciens prendre du repos... J'ai vu qu'Abraxas était décédé récemment, et Lestrange ne s'est jamais battu pour quel camp que ce soit, je le sais. Pourquoi venir me trouver moi?

Voldemort sembla se radoucir devant la mine torturée de son ancien amant et apposa une main osseuse et glaciale sur son épaule:

-Ne t'en fais donc pas tant... Tu as de nombreux talents, tu sais. Mal exploités, mais bien réels. Et puis les jeunes recrues ne sont pas les meilleures: j'en ai encore perdue une il n'y a pas si longtemps. Regulus Black, ça te dit quelque chose?

-Le fils d'Orion? S'étonna Flint.

Le mage noir acquiesça:

-Oui... Mais pour être franc, il ne m'était pas d'une grande utilité. J'ai commis une erreur en le marquant. Mais pour en revenir à ma proposition, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Allons, poursuivit-il sans le lâcher des yeux, regarde un peu dans quelles conditions tu vis. Ce n'est pas digne d'un sang pur.

Flint se sentait faiblir à vue d'oeil. Comme au « bon vieux temps » songea-t-il, amer. Mais après tout, que lui restait-il à perdre? Il n'avait plus ni famille, ni fortune, ni considération.

-Que dois-je faire?

Et la bouche sans lèvres de Lord Voldemort se tordit en un sinistre simulacre de sourire.

A l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, Bartemius Croupton Junior venait de fêter ses quinze ans. Son père avait -bien sûr- trop de travail pour lui offrir son cadeau en personne, mais sa mère guetta fébrilement sa réaction tandis qu'il déballait un Nimbus dernier modèle. Il avait toujours détesté le Quidditch, mais il n'allait pas _en plus_ exiger de son père qu'il connaisse un minimum ses goûts...

-Il est persuadé que tu vas _enfin_ être Attrapeur cette année, expliqua Mrs Croupton avec un sourire d'excuse.

Son fils poussa un gros soupir.

**A SUIVRE...**


	9. Prise de guerre

_**Prédateurs**_

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de cette fic, à l'exception de Soria Lestrange et de quelques personnages secondaires, sont propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne me fais aucun argent sur son dos! (je vois mal comment convaincre qui que ce soit de dépenser une Noise pour ce truc^^)

**Pairing: **LV/OC (pas tout de suite cependant)

**Rating: **M

**NdA:** Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais contenant un élément perturbateur qui j'espère vous plaira.

Un auteur (quoique l'adjectif soit prétentieux en ce qui me concerne) sans reviews, c'est comme un poisson sans branchies...

Dans le cadre du Grenelle de la mer, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!

Bonne lecture.

xXx

**Chapitre 8: Prise de guerre**

_« Est-ce que si on l'avait fait_

_On s'ferait l'effet_

_Que l'on se fait_

_Chaque fois? »_

_(Vanessa Paradis – Dés que j'te vois)_

_1978_

Narcissa Malefoy en était intimement persuadée: tout, dans la vie, était une simple question de volonté. À coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible. Ce proverbe était devenu sa devise. Elle en expérimentait aujourd'hui les limites.

La jeune femme avait toujours été convaincue que les enfants découlaient logiquement du mariage. Après tout, n'en avait-il pas été ainsi pour sa mère, sa grand mère, et sûrement toutes celles qui les avaient précédées? Une possible infertilité n'entrait pas dans son schéma de pensée. Or, s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle la plupart des gens répugnent, c'est à sortir de leurs schémas de pensée. Et Narcissa, toute noble et intelligente qu'elle était, ne faisait pas exception.

Elle avait donc continué à se lever chaque matin en chantonnant à voix basse, à se faire belle et à adresser un clin d'oeil complice à son reflet avant de sortir de la salle de bains. À attendre Lucius jusqu'à l'aube et à user de toutes les ressources de la persuasion féminine pour le contraindre d'accomplir son « devoir conjugal », à garder la tête haute devant sa mère, dont les lèvres pincées étaient de plus en plus désapprobatrices, et à ignorer superbement les murmures.

En réalité, ce n'était pas l'infertilité ou la stérilité qui n'entraient pas dans le schéma de pensée de Narcissa Malefoy. C'était l'échec.

Mais le sang continuait à sourdre de son ventre, mois après mois. Et elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes qu'à grand peine lorsque, persuadée d'être enfin enceinte, elle se précipitait comme une folle chez son gynécomage pour se faire aimablement suggérer de limiter ce genre d'irruptions, à l'improviste et dans un état de survoltage maximal, à une ou deux par mois...

Ce n'était pas juste. La vie n'était pas juste, songeait-elle en pouponnant la petite Soria, qu'elle ne lâchait désormais plus d'une semelle. Elle avait même fait congédier Magdalena Pomfresh par Bellatrix, qui avait été davantage sensible à l'argument de la gratuité qu'à celui de la qualité des soins dispensés par sa petite soeur.

Bellatrix, justement. Elle ne voulait pas de bébé (du moins pas de _ce_ bébé), mais elle en avait eu un. Narcissa savait, sentait qu'elle était faite pour la maternité, et rien.

-Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi? Soupira-t-elle en caressant les boucles brunes de Soria, qui tentait apparemment de déterminer si le collier en perles de sa tante était comestible.

L'interpellée ne moufta pas. Dans sa galerie de portraits en pleine expansion, la Douce avait rejoint l'Autre et le Drôle. _Exit_ la Grosse, quoique ce ne fut pas une perte. La Douce parlait, berçait, chantait des chansons et lisait des histoires auxquelles un agrégé de philosophie politique n'aurait pas compris grand chose. Mais le ton pénétré avec lequel elle narrait les tribulations des Fondateurs -quand la petite était vraiment, mais alors vraiment _très_ sage- valait tout l'or du monde.

_« Godric Gryffondor était un valeureux combattant, mais il manquait cruellement de stratégie. Souvent, il avait échoué face à des adversaires bien moins puissants que lui à cause de cette lacune dans son éducation. Elle avait en effet été confiée à un ordre de moines chevaliers lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge de sept ans._

_Son instructeur, un certain frère Henry, avait noté de grandes aptitudes dans le maniement des armes chez l'enfant. Précisons que le petit Godric ignorait, à l'époque, tout de sa nature de sorcier. Lorsque sa magie commença à se manifester, il prit peur et tenta de la refouler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il canalisait déjà ses pouvoirs et apprenait à les contrôler. »_

Non, définitivement, Godric Gryffondor n'était pas le Fondateur préféré de Soria. Pas que la petite comprenne la moitié du quart de ce que sa tante lui racontait à son sujet, non. Mais les gravures qui accompagnaient le texte présentaient un homme massif, barbu, et très brun de peau et de cheveux, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement laid.

Salazar Serpentard était plus intéressant. L'illustrateur avait représenté un homme androgyne avec de longs cheveux argent (la plupart du temps noués en catogan) et dont les yeux sombres semblaient pétiller d'intelligence. Quant à Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, on leur consacrait environ cinq pages et la surface de leurs portraits respectifs dépassait à peine celle d'un timbre poste. L'auteur était visiblement féministe avant l'heure, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance aux yeux de la parfaite petite épouse que Narcissa s'évertuait à être:

-Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à lui farcir la tête avec ces niaiseries?! Avait crié Bellatrix en surprenant sa cadette en train de décrire à une Soria subjugée la première sérieuse prise de bec entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comment veux-tu qu'elle y comprenne quelque chose?!

La jeune femme blonde s'était empressée de fermer le grimoire puant qu'elle tenait en équilibre sur ses genoux, pour reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait interrompue sitôt le dragon parti cracher ses flammes sous des cieux encore épargnés.

Car si Bellatrix avait toujours été infernale, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées depuis qu'elle avait officiellement réintégré le lit du Lord. Désormais, tout lui était permis. Même (surtout) de passer outre les avis de son beau frère ou du « bâtard graisseux », qui continuaient normalement d'être un cran au dessus dans l'organigramme brumeux des Mangemorts. Elle ne touchait plus terre.

Et si Narcissa se fichait comme d'une guigne de ces guégerres intestines ridicules, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer les dents lorsque sa soeur aînée lui donnait, sur un ton de sergent-chef, des directives concernant l'éducation qu'elle entendait donner à Soria.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper d'elle, avait-elle fini par lâcher, exaspérée. C'est _ta_ fille, après tout.

La sorcière brune avait alors éclaté du rire léger de celui qui vient d'en entendre une bien bonne:

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Cissy de mon coeur. Tu sais bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me confie de nombreuses responsabilités, avait-elle ajouté avec une délectation mal dissimulée.

« Cissy de son coeur » avait inspiré à fond:

-Bon. Alors arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas.

La sécheresse du ton avait semblé surprendre Bellatrix. Mais elle avait, comme à son habitude, évacué la question d'un revers de main dédaigneux:

-Tu ne devrais pas rester enfermée comme ça, ça te porte sur l'humeur. Et puis ça ne te va pas au teint.

Le miroir au manche incrusté d'émeraudes que Lucius lui avait offert pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage se chargeait en effet de rappeler chaque jour à Narcissa à quel point elle avait mauvaise mine.

_« La faiblesse de son sexe ne manquerait pas de transparaître durant les mois de guerre ouverte entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui se solderaient par le départ définitif de ce dernier. Elle s'avèrerait en effet, toute érudite qu'elle était, incapable de prendre parti pour quel camp que ce soit._

_Mais plus que tout, la Fondatrice était obsédée par l'idée d'enfanter. Son époux, un petit hobereau de province, avait déjà défloré la moitié des jeunes filles de la région lorsqu'il se décida enfin à assurer la transmission de son nom, ce qui ne fait -à mon sens- qu'étayer la thèse selon laquelle Dame Serdaigle était peu portée sur les plaisirs de la chair. »_

xXx

Bartemius Croupton avait foi en Dieu, en les vertus du travail, et en les talents culinaires de son épouse. Sans oublier, bien sûr, en ses propres capacités.

Un gamin aux dents longues dont il avait oublié le nom l'avait un jour élégamment comparé à du chiendent. À peine le temps de se retourner, qu'il avait déjà envahi un autre coin de pelouse. Et après, bonjour la galère pour s'en débarrasser...

Son instinct le trompait rarement. Et ce n'était pas le visage d'ange de Narcissa Malefoy et les serments vertueux de son époux qui lui ôteraient de l'esprit qu'il y avait une sacrée anguille sous roche avec ces gens. Trop lisses. Trop courtois. Trop pressés de faire des donations exorbitantes à toutes les œuvres de bienfaisance possibles et imaginables.

Des êtres normalement constitués l'auraient depuis longtemps mis à la porte. Eux continuaient de le recevoir avec leur amabilité coutumière. C'était tout juste s'ils ne lui gardaient pas sa place à table. Oh, ils avaient certainement été tous deux très bien élevés, mais il y avait tout de même des limites... Et toujours pas l'ombre d'un début de preuve.

Ajoutez à cela un véritable tsunami quotidien de hiboux en provenance de Walburga Black, qui réclamait à corps et à cris une enquête du Bureau des Aurors pour élucider les circonstances de la mort de son fils, et vous obtiendrez un Barty d'humeur passablement massacrante.

La situation était pourtant claire, non?! Black junior avait été assez bête pour s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-Barty-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Plus-Le-Nom-Que-Quiconque assez inconscient, ou désireux de l'écarter, pour l'expédier au casse-pipe. D'après les dires de Dawlish, l'Auror tête en l'air qui avait grièvement blessé le jeune homme, le malheureux avait presque été jusqu'à réclamer sa mère.

-Je sais que c'est un de ces enfants de salauds, mais quand même, avait-il soupiré. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il loupait même ses charmes de Bouclier. Ça faisait peine à voir.

-Ressentiriez-vous de la compassion pour un Mangemort, Dawlish? L'avait alors interrogé Croupton d'une voix glaciale.

-Non, bien sûr que non Mr Croupton! Lui avait aussitôt assuré Dawlish en rougissant. Mais c'est juste que... Il avait l'âge de mon petit frère, vous voyez...

-Il avait presque l'âge de mon fils. Or lui n'a pas choisi de consacrer sa vie au meurtre et à la barbarie. Du moins, pas que je sache, avait ironisé le quasiment désigné futur ministre de la Magie.

-C'est l'évidence même, Monsieur, s'était incliné l'Auror.

Jeune ou vieux, homme ou femme, conscient ou pas de la gravité de ses actes, le traitement réservé devait être le même. Une cellule VIP à Azkaban... Ou la mort, avec une préférence pour la seconde solution. Car au fond, n'était-ce pas tout ce que méritaient pareilles pourritures? La mort?

Tout ça pour dire que le dossier Malefoy croupissait sans doute sous une pile de classeurs A4, sur le bureau d'une secrétaire quelconque. Quant à la sois-disant « affaire » Regulus Black, pas un officiel n'avait assez de cran pour informer cette mégère de Walburga Black que le ministère avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter.

Il ne pouvait décidément compter sur personne d'autre que lui-même. Et il avait beau être doté de capacités intellectuelles surpassant de beaucoup la moyenne, il n'avait pas huit bras...

Mais tout devait s'accélérer de façon inattendue à la mi-mars.

Le matin du 16, de gros nuages bas et gris obstruaient le ciel depuis trois jours. Milicent Bagnold s'en était d'ailleurs plainte un peu partout, expliquant qu'elle aurait la migraine tant que l'orage ne se déciderait pas à éclater.

Bartemius s'était, comme à son habitude, rendu de bonne heure à son bureau pour expédier toute la paperasse. Une fois confortablement carré dans son siège en cuir (à roulettes), il s'était attelé à la tâche sans grand enthousiasme. Il n'avait toutefois pas tout à fait abandonné l'espoir, avec la récente recrudescence des attaques, de faire comprendre à cette bande de bureaucrates pantouflards que l'action prévalait sur l'administration.

Aux environs de midi, Bartemius ordonna à sa nouvelle assistante, une espèce de souris de bibliothèque, de descendre lui acheter un sandwich au poulet -format SNCF-, qu'il avala presque tout rond. Son mode de vie était décidément certainement plus proche du jansénisme que de l'épicurisme, avait-il songé avec un brin d'amusement, fier de constater qu'il avait toujours quelques références culturelles malgré qu'il n'ait plus eu le temps d'ouvrir un livre depuis des mois... Euh, réflexion faite, plutôt des années.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par deux coups rapides frappés à sa porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour inviter la personne qui se trouvait derrière à entrer. La patience n'avait jamais été la qualité principale de Milicent Bagnold:

-Ah, mon cher Barty! Je vous cherchais! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant se lever pour l'accueillir. Mais restez assis, je vous en prie!

Croupton ne mit pas plus de cinq secondes à se composer un sourire sucré. La force de l'habitude, certainement...

-Je suis toute ouïe, Madame la ministre.

Autant être dans les petits papiers de cette vieille folle. Ça pouvait toujours servir au vu de sa popularité, curieusement intacte malgré le véritable bain de sang dans lequel les Mangemorts avaient plongé l'Angleterre durant ses deux mandats. Il pourrait se présenter comme son successeur naturel sans problèmes.

Milicent Bagnold était une grande femme osseuse qui avait la manie de tirer ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière jusqu'à ce que la peau de son crâne apparaisse par transparence. Une de ses -nombreuses- autres lubies était de toujours se vêtir de rouge (comme quoi, sept années à Gryffondor peuvent laisser des séquelles irréversibles), et le tailleur pied-de-poule qu'elle arborait fièrement ce matin là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ce fut d'un ton affreusement badin qu'elle lâcha la bombe:

-Malefoy est en cellule depuis hier soir seulement et il a déjà fait un courrier pour en réclamer une plus spacieuse! Et figurez-vous que Monsieur exige une douche avec eau chaude! Et pourquoi pas la vue sur la mer tant qu'on y est?! Quand je pense que nous avons fait rénover le quartier de haute sécurité il n'y a pas trois ans!

La mâchoire de Bartemius se décrocha littéralement de stupeur:

-Quoi?! S'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop de force. Enfin, je veux dire... Comment?! Lucius Malefoy a été arrêté?!

Bagnold haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné:

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant? J'avais pourtant laissé une note de service pour vous prévenir...

Maudissant intérieurement les employés de la maintenance, Croupton commença à farfouiller dans ses papiers soigneusement rangés. Il finit par brandir le papelard incriminé:

-Pas étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas trouvé plus tôt, commenta la ministre.

-Je l'aurais trouvé si on n'avait pas dérangé toutes mes affaires, s'indigna-t-il, outré qu'on ose mettre ses capacités d'organisation en doute. Je n'arrête pourtant pas de leur rappeler qu'ils ne doivent toucher à rien, mais autant expliquer la loi de Gamp à des Veracrasses.

-Allons, allons, Barty... Inutile de prendre la mouche pour si peu, rit-elle en agitant la main avec désinvolture.

Croupton ravala à grand peine la réplique acide qui lui brûlait la langue et se força à prendre un air détaché et professionnel:

-Quelles sont les circonstances exactes de cette arrestation?

-Prit sur le fait! Clama Bagnold avec une fierté non dissimulée. La main dans le sac! Ou plutôt, la main dans le flacon, gloussa-t-elle.

-Le flacon?

-Le flacon de poison, fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Figurez-vous qu'il s'apprêtait à en verser dans la flûte de champagne de ce cher Cornelius! Au beau milieu du salon de Lady Marston! La pauvre a manqué défaillir, un choc pareil à son âge... Heureusement que Vance et Hemingway veillaient au grain!

Cornelius Fudge était sous-secrétaire d'État aux relations avec le Magenmagot, et accessoirement probablement l'être humain qui insupportait Bartemius au plus haut degré:

-A-t-il... Euh... Motivé les raisons de son acte? S'enquit-il.

Bagnold secoua la tête:

-Il est muet comme une carpe. Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Je pensais justement faire appel à vous... Et profitez-en pour lui rappeler qu'Azkaban n'est pas un palace cinq étoiles.

Croupton hocha la tête:

-Comptez sur moi, Madame la ministre. Il parlera.

Resté seul, le sorcier moustachu demeura un moment immobile et songeur. Le Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait appris à connaître n'aurait jamais pris un risque aussi inconsidéré, surtout dans une pièce bourrée d'Aurors... Il était bien trop calculateur et expérimenté pour commettre ce genre de bévues.

S'était-il volontairement fait prendre?

Était-ce une manœuvre habile?

Mais quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir Lord Voldemort à se priver d'un de ses meilleurs lieutenants?!

Son appétit aiguisé, Barty se jura de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. À compter de ce jour, il ne lâcherait pas Malefoy tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas pressé comme un citron, extrayant les informations une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus du sorcier blond qu'une enveloppe vide...

Mais il devait commencer par gagner sa confiance, proposer à l'opportuniste sans scrupules qu'il le savait être un arrangement juteux. Et en cas de résistances, se monter plus persuasif.

C'était l'occasion rêvée de découvrir à quel prix Lucius Malefoy estimait la liberté de sa chère épouse...

Ladite chère épouse était justement en route pour Azkaban. Épuisée, Narcissa ne s'était pas sentie le courage de se livrer à un énième concours de sourires hypocrites et d'achat de bonne conscience, et avait laissé Lucius se rendre seul au gala de bienfaisance de Lady Marston. On pouvait dire qu'elle s'en mordait les doigts jusqu'aux poignets.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête?!

Cette question sans réponse tournait en boucle comme un disque rayé sous ses beaux cheveux lisses tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer par le mouvement de l'embarcation.

Il allait de soi qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Azkaban, ni pour y entrer ni pour en sortir, et que des barrières magiques (dont on prétendait qu'elles avaient été érigées par Dumbledore _himself_ alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune sorcier à peine diplômé de Poudlard) protégeaient l'îlot inhospitalier de toute visite de courtoisie par Portoloin ou en balais volant.

La rumeur prétendait même qu'il valait mieux éviter de jeter un sortilège de Têtenbulle si on tenait à ses voies respiratoires. Dés fois qu'un prisonnier ait la riche idée de s'échapper à la nage...

Vu que la mer était -par un hasard inexplicable- perpétuellement démontée dans un rayon de deux à trois kilomètres autour de la prison, l'entreprise relevait davantage du suicide que de l'évasion romanesque.

Le ministère avait donc installé un système de navette par bateau entre le continent et la bande de terre nue qui accueillait la forteresse. L'engin avait visiblement connu des jours plus fastes, et c'était avec une circonspection non dissimulée (et un clampin du ministère à ses côtés) que Narcissa s'était risquée à y poser le pied, ou plutôt l'escarpin.

Mais c'est une Mrs Malefoy fermement concentrée sur son activité gastrique et solidement campée sur ses jambes, quoique le teint légèrement verdâtre, qui débarqua. La petite crique dans laquelle le pilote, une espèce de gamine aux cheveux teints en rouge toréro, amarra son rafiot était le seul point d'accès à Azkaban.

Narcissa fut aussitôt engloutie par l'ombre de la prison. La main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière du jour, qui lui irritait la rétine en dépit de l'épaisse couverture nuageuse, elle chercha en vain à apercevoir le sommet de la tourelle de garde. Il lui sembla entrevoir un mouvement furtif derrière l'une de ses nombreuses minuscules fenêtres grillagées et elle réprima un frisson.

-Je sais, c'est assez désagréable, commenta le clampin avec ce qui semblait être un sourire d'excuse. Ils poussent toujours la luminosité au maximum pour ne pas que les prisonniers puissent voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.

-En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il se passait quelque chose, ricana la gosse aux cheveux rouges en retirant la passerelle qui reliait le bateau à la terre ferme. Je reviendrai vous chercher d'ici deux heures. Bonne visite! Cria-t-elle pour finir, les mains en porte-voix pour couvrir le bruit du moteur poussif, qu'elle venait de remettre en marche.

-C'est ça, marmonna Narcissa.

-Vous dites? S'enquit le clampin, toujours souriant.

La jeune femme le jaugea avec suspicion. Elle avait dû batailler ferme auprès d'une de ses nombreuses « relations » pour obtenir l'autorisation de rendre visite à son mari. D'ordinaire, seuls les personnes gravitant dans les plus hautes sphères ministérielles pouvaient quelques fois visiter les prisonniers. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de parents bien placés, l'isolement était total.

Mais Narcissa ne se faisait guère d'illusions. L'état de grâce dont elle et Lucius jouissaient venait de prendre fin. Désormais, le moindre de ses gestes et la moindre de ses paroles seraient scrutés à la loupe. Mieux valait un innocent en prison qu'un coupable en liberté, serinaient les affiches de propagandes incitant l'honnête citoyen à la délation.

Elle offrit donc au clampin son sourire le plus éblouissant:

-J'avais simplement coincé mon talon.

Il hocha la tête d'un air affreusement compréhensif:

-Ce chemin est une vraie catastrophe pour les chaussures. Je l'ai répété un millier de fois mais ils ne semblent pas décidés à le goudronner.

« Ils » désignait bien sûr les Détraqueurs. Qui demeuraient pour le moment invisibles, bien que le décor désolé ne laisse pas planer l'ombre d'un doute sur leur présence.

Narcissa approuva vigoureusement de la tête et emboîta docilement le pas au sorcier, qui désigna la forteresse d'un grand geste emphatique, visiblement fier de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la jeune femme:

-Cela fait près de trois cent ans qu'elle veille sur ce que le Commonwealth compte de plus dangereux, déclama-t-il. Et jamais une évasion pendant tout ce temps. Pas une seule. Oh, il y a eu des tentatives, certes (il gloussa), mais toutes se sont soldées par des échecs... Cuisants.

En filigrane, « n'essaie même pas de faire évader ton sale Mangemort de mari où tu le regretteras amèrement », traduisit Narcissa. Elle répliqua malgré tout d'un ton dégagé:

-Vraiment? Et qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui ont tenté de s'échapper?

-Ils ont été soumis au baiser du Détraqueur, bien sûr, fit le clampin (Tiberius Ogden, doyen du Magenmagot si on enlevait Dumbledore, et fidèle d'entre les fidèles de ce dernier), pour qui cette sanction tombait visiblement sous le sens.

Narcissa avait appris par sa source que Lucius avait été enfermé dans le quartier de haute sécurité, dans l'aile Nord de la prison. L'aile Sud était réservée aux criminels de droit commun, l'aile Est aux jeunes de dix-sept à vingt-cinq ans (les conditions de détention y étaient moins dures), exception faite des meurtriers (enfermés dans l'aile Nord), et l'aile Ouest aux « pointeurs » comme on les appelait: ceux qui avaient commis des crimes de nature sexuelle.

Chaque aile se subdivisait ensuite en deux parties: l'une réservée aux hommes, l'autre aux femmes, statistiquement largement minoritaires et quasiment absentes de l'aile Ouest. Quittaient-elles moins souvent le droit chemin, ou bien étaient-elles simplement plus douées pour échapper à la justice? Mystère.

L'intérieur était au moins aussi, sinon davantage, lugubre que l'extérieur. Les murs de pierre noircie suintaient d'exhalaisons visqueuses non identifiées et les rares sources de lumière provenaient de torches accrochées à intervalles réguliers. La hauteur de plafond, associée à la largeur des boyaux, donnait au moindre pas des allures de charge de cavalerie.

-Quiii va lààà???! Beugla un prisonnier en haillons au passage des deux sorciers, qui suivaient le Détraqueur qui leur avait ouvert la lourde porte d'entrée à bonne distance, escortés de près par une autre créature.

Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment central était réservé aux garde-à-vue et aux cellules de dégrisement. Voilà qui devait dissuader de se prendre une cuite sur la voie publique, songea Narcissa.

D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre (officiellement, de telles pratiques étaient abolies depuis la Convention de Varsovie, en 1943), l'étage était quant à lui dévoué aux interrogatoires. Interrogatoires la plupart du temps assez musclés. Mais des circonstances exceptionnelles ne justifiaient-elles pas des mesures exceptionnelles?

La moitié environ des Détraqueurs avait rejoint Lord Voldemort sans qu'il ait eu besoin de lever le petit doigt. Des pourparlers étaient actuellement en cours avec l'autre moitié, mais le ministère se refusait à croire à la défection totale de ceux qui assuraient l'étanchéité d'Azkaban depuis des siècles.

Et Bartemius Croupton, qui n'était tout de même pas totalement idiot, avait à son tour engagé des négociations avec les créatures. Leurs prérogatives avaient été étendues, les occasions dans lesquelles elles pouvaient donner leur baiser fatal multipliées. Il espérait ainsi s'assurer leur fidélité inconditionnelle, mais Narcissa était bien placée pour savoir à quel point cette dernière était précaire...

Au même moment, non loin de la frontière écossaise, Aemilius Flint refermait l'entaille qu'il venait de se faire à la main d'un coup de baguette et contemplait avec une fascination mêlée de répulsion la tache sombre de son sang sur l'arcade rocheuse.

-Tu t'en doutais? Demanda Voldemort en dardant sur lui ses yeux rouges.

La réponse honnête aurait été « oui ».

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
